<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>steeped in burning flowers by sunflowersforhyuck (thedawnbeforethesunrise)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016063">steeped in burning flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedawnbeforethesunrise/pseuds/sunflowersforhyuck'>sunflowersforhyuck (thedawnbeforethesunrise)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in the silver of the moon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crime Fighting, Eventual Romance, Fights, Gen, Gun Violence, Infected Characters, Infection, M/M, Military Science Fiction, Pandemics, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Burn, im not the devil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedawnbeforethesunrise/pseuds/sunflowersforhyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Libra Y Captain Haechan has enough skill and sarcasm to knock the wind out of anyone, until he meets Leo Y Captain Mark. </p><p>(In which the dystopian world is ravaged by crime and disease, people live in underground fortresses, and Markhyuck are part of special operations task forces fighting to find a cure for a new danger on the horizon)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in the silver of the moon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. simmering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first dystopian fic/Markhyuck fic! I'm using a pseud for this so that I separate my fandoms lmao but I hope everyone enjoys! Please give it a chance (I spent a good two months planning this and trust me when I say I NEVER plan anything) and remember to leave kudos or a comment ^^ I love reading the comments ahh ! !</p><p> </p><p>Title credit: Crepuscule by E. E. Cummings (poem)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="textMsg">
  <em>THE XY INITIATIVE, DOCUMENT 1</em>
</p><p class="textMsg">
  <em>Location: Fort Libra</em>
</p><p class="textMsg">
  <em>YEAR 2990</em>
</p><p class="textMsg">
  
</p><p class="textMsg">
  <em>This document hereby declares, for the sake of world peace and unity, the creation of the Libra XY program, an elite institution for the most gifted and unique individuals, gathered for the purpose of protecting the interests, goals, and desires of those in the thirteen fortresses of North America. For as long as the war against disease continues, from this point forward, until they no longer serve a need in society, the individuals of the units Libra X and Libra Y will henceforth be the protectors of the people, the knights of the fortress, and the guardians of the cause: the fight for the cure. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>〇</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>YEAR 3040</em>
</p><p>There’s a stillness in the air of the training room, a sort of feeling that makes you believe everything in the room—the atoms, the oxygen and nitrogen molecules—has stopped moving. </p><p>This is what runs through Haechan’s mind, a slow-motion schematic deep within the portions of his brain that are sending signals throughout his body. Everything outside of his consciousness is moving so quickly, as if time is impatient and desperately wants to get off the clock. It’s not like he’s <em>not</em> focused on what he’s currently doing; he’s very aware of Changkyun’s movements, which are characteristically clumsy, but earnest. He’s not underestimating his senior officer either, because Haechan has learned this since being in the unit: everyone is valuable, but just as dispensable. </p><p>The atmosphere in the training room has always felt suffocating. Maybe it’s because the first time Haechan stepped into this room, back in time during his Initiation into Libra Y, he wanted to die, forever an unruly child who hides a wounded pain. </p><p>Maybe the training room felt too final, like a sentence. At the time, maybe young sixteen-year-old Haechan, the youngest person to be admitted into Fort Libra’s XY program, believed this was where he would spend the rest of his life, until his last breath, as a shining knight of the fort. </p><p>He’s swimming in his own thoughts, and he knows this match with Changkyun needs to end soon. He hasn’t got all day. As if breaking through the surface of water, Haechan feels himself returning to reality, and like gasping for air, he’s hurled back into the match. </p><p>Everything is coming at him at once. He hears his own breath in his ears, harsh and shallow, his sweat dripping on his face, hurriedly trying to cool him down. Then he feels the pressure of his hands on someone’s wrists, feels the rabbit pulse under his palms, jumpy and uncertain. Somewhere along the way, he had managed to tackle Changkyun to the ground. He feels his own weight, sturdy and permanent. His eyes zero in on Changkyun’s face, which holds surprise and something like acknowledgement. </p><p>Haechan has won.</p><p>Somewhere in the distance, a whistle blows. Eunhyuk’s voice follows. “Match over! The winner is, Libra Y Captain Haechan!” </p><p>There’s a smattering of applause, scattered around the room from the other Libramyn, the other boys in the unit. Haechan lifts his head to look around, blowing at his overgrown bangs clinging to his glistening face. Haechan meets eyes with Shownu first, the leader of the Libra Y unit, and he smiles, removing his hand from one of Changkyun’s wrist to wave a fist. Shownu scoffs in disbelief, but he’s smiling a little. </p><p>“Hey. Could you, um. Get off of me?” Changkyun grunts at the weight. Haechan is sitting high on his torso, almost crushing his ribs. </p><p>“Oops. Good match, Changkyun.” Haechan nimbly rises to his feet, offering a hand to the other. “You lasted longer than last time.”</p><p>“Shut up, brat.” Changkyun shakes his hair out, sweat flying. Haechan backs away in mock disgust as the two of them amble off the arena floor. </p><p>It’s training day for Fort Libra’s X and Y units. They practice twice a week, and on the other days, they’re going on missions to the Outside. <em>The Outside</em>. Haechan grabs a water bottle--he doesn’t know whose it is, he doesn’t care—and takes a long swig from it. Judging by Jooheon’s shout of his name, it’s probably Jooheon’s. </p><p>The training instructor for the units, Eunhyuk, calls up the next two, Taeyong and Soobin. Haechan only passively watches the match, knowing that Taeyong is agile enough to get around Soobin’s strong, swinging limbs. He lets his mind wander instead.</p><p>It’s been years since any normal civilian has been on the Outside. It’s strictly forbidden, unless you work for the government or you’re a part of the military. The daily news updates play like a monotonous national anthem every morning. It is a constant reminder to those living in Fort Libra that this war against the Cele-00 pandemic isn’t over. It’s far from being over, at least until someone finds a cure, or a vaccine, or anything. Years have gone by without any breakthroughs in the research divisions, and Haechan can tell from the way people talk in the gathering hall that faith and trust isn’t going to cut it much longer. Results, concrete solutions, are what the people want now. </p><p>“We can’t be trapped in this hellhole forever.” Haechan mutters to himself, drinking more from Jooheon’s bottle. He barely makes out Jooheon mumbling little shit under his breath. </p><p>On his right side, Y Colonel Johnny snickers. “It’s only hell if you make it hell, Haechan.”</p><p>“Well, I guess I’m the devil, then.” Haechan side eyes the senior officer, smirking before drinking more water. </p><p>Haechan was right, as always. Taeyong wins, putting Soobin in a hold from behind. The whistle blows. </p><p> </p><p>〇</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t quite remember when he first heard about Libra Y and Libra X, but Haechan remembers seeing them for the first time in the gathering hall. </p><p>It was probably a special day, like a holiday or the Chancellor was going to give a speech, because the X and Y units weren’t dressed in all black like the rest of the civilians. On special occasions, they come out in deep forest green and navy blue, custom and expensive outfits that let people know just how important they are. Nothing says importance like being luxuriously draped with the colors of the Chancellor and his Councilmyn. They all had on these black berets, which Haechan recalls thinking looked stupid, but somehow, he couldn’t look away. They came in, walking in sync, black boots thundering lowly throughout the large hall, a presence that cannot be ignored. Haechan remembers looking up at them, a bronzed and bony seven year old with chubby cheeks, and feeling his heart beat faster. They were <em>intimidating</em>, but it was strangely calming at the same time. Terrifying, but mesmerizing. </p><p>“Those are the special operations units, Hyuckie.” Someone, maybe whoever was watching him, had whispered into his ears. “Pretty cool, huh?” </p><p>Haechan, who used to go by Donghyuck or Hyuckie, doesn’t say anything. He watches with keen eyes as the units march closer, side by side. Marching at the very front, next to the elegant Libra X general, the Libra Y general at the time looks down and sees him. They lock eyes for what feels like an eternity, and Haechan is surprised to see a faint sadness. The object of affection, the one with all of the praise and glory of a king, has the audacity to feel sad? </p><p>
  <em>How can you feel sad when you hold the entire world in your hands?</em>
</p><p>The units march past eventually, and the Y General turns his gaze forward again. </p><p>Haechan is glaring. He’s glaring because there is so little going for him—no family, no childhood—but someone who is at the top of the top looked at him like he doesn’t want to live anymore.</p><p>
  <em>Ungrateful. </em>
</p><p>“They’re amazing, you know that.” That person whispers again, excited. “Doesn’t seeing them make you want to join them? Hyuck?” </p><p>He doesn’t say anything, choosing to glare at the floor where they once rumbled past him. Those shiny black boots, glinting mockingly and arrogantly, walking with the admiration and respect of those in the fort. Donghyuck doesn’t know what that feels like, what it means to be loved unconditionally. He doesn’t know that feeling anymore. </p><p>“I think they look like prisoners.” </p><p> </p><p>〇</p><p> </p><p>The XY program was born in Fort Libra, the oldest fort of the thirteen in North America. Libra X and Libra Y are designed to unite individuals with unique talents and unparalleled skills, with a goal to contribute to the cause, the ultimate objective: finding a cure. They aren’t the ones directly involved in the research or the biology of things; they simply take out those who threaten its progress.</p><p>Those are the facts that Haechan has engraved in the gyri and sulci folds of his brain, the mantra and pledge of allegiance he gave his life to when he completed his Initiation into the unit. He is a Libramyn for the eternity of his servitude, and a Libramyn for life through the blood shed he shares with his fellow brothers. </p><p>“The mantra is a little cult-like, no?” He casually brings up during lunch, absentmindedly chewing a carrot. He turns to look at Jisung, the newest recruit and Y Second Lieutenant, the bottom of the totem pole. </p><p>“Uh.” Jisung’s eyes nervously dart side to side. “Yes.” </p><p>There’s an awkward silence that pervades the conversation, Jisung giving off uncomfortable waves and Haechan radiating assertiveness. Sighing, Haechan puts down his food and turns to his left, where further up the table is Jooheon, Y Lieutenant General and Shownu’s right hand man. </p><p>“This mentor-mentee thing isn’t going to work, Lieutenant General.” Haechan drawls. “Jisung won’t even look me in the eyes.” </p><p>“That’s because you always look like you’re gonna pounce on him.” Jooheon clicks his tongue, wagging a finger. Some lettuce falls out of his sandwich. “Stop being a bully.” </p><p>“If I was trying to bully him, I would’ve made him try to act cute and steal food from X.” Haechan smiles warmly, referencing the other special ops unit, Libra X. “You know the girls would love to see a cute little baby like Jisung asking for food.” </p><p>This gets him a slap on the back of his head from Taeyong, who is sitting on Haechan’s left. “Be respectful, Haechan. Jisung isn’t your lackey. You’re supposed to help him get comfortable in the unit.” </p><p>“Yes, sir, Major General.” Haechan mockingly salutes. </p><p>Park Jisung has snatched Haechan’s title as the youngest person to be recruited to the XY program, a mere sixteen years old. On the day of the XY selection tournament, a final examination for the hopefuls who want to join Libra X or Libra Y, there were shockwaves that rode the crowd when Jisung came out as the champion. Jisung wasn’t even in one of the two oldest classes that typically participate in the tournament; he was pulled up for his potential. That alone made him stand out, and now that he’s actually in the unit, he’s the XY program’s newest prodigy, the shining star. </p><p>He had just finished his Initiation an hour ago, before they all went to lunch. Initiation wasn’t just a pledge and a formal ceremony; the main event was fighting every single current Y unit member. Even though everyone already saw Jisung’s fighting style at the tournament, it’s different when you’re in the arena with him. </p><p>Usually Haechan is wiping the floor with his opponents, but not with Jisung. It made the older feel challenged, pressured, but in a good way. </p><p>“Hey.” Haechan sings. “Jisung.”</p><p>“Y-yeah?” </p><p>“Stop being so nervous. I’m not gonna kill you in your sleep.” Haechan rolls his eyes. “Although I could if I wanted to.” </p><p>He feels multiple people kick his shin. Haechan suppresses a smile, enjoying the glares from his senior unit members and the way Jisung squirms. He harbors no bad feelings towards Jisung, or anyone for that matter—at least, no one in the unit, anyway. It’s just fun to toy around with the others. </p><p>“I’ll…try my best to be less uncomfortable…” Jisung quietly says. </p><p>“Good.” Haechan responds.</p><p>“I really didn’t teach you anything, did I?” says Changkyun. </p><p>In the unit, Changkyun’s professional name is I.M., but Haechan chooses to call him by his real name just to spite him. When Haechan first joined the unit, Changkyun was his mentor. It was fun having him as his guide to the unit, since Haechan was never afraid to tease, and he did it often as Changkyun’s mentee. </p><p>“Didn’t learn a single thing.” Haechan chirps. “But you’re a lot of fun, Changkyun.” </p><p>“No respect. Absolutely no respect.” Changkyun shakes his head. On his left, Y First Lieutenant Beomgyu pats his shoulder in pity. “Doesn’t even call me by my professional name <em>or</em> title.” </p><p>“Ah, my bad, Major I.M. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” </p><p>“One day, Haechan.” Changkyun sighs, face raised to the ceiling. “You’re going to get beat up. And it won’t be the enemy. It’ll be one of us.” </p><p>That makes everyone laugh a little at the table, even Jisung who cracks a smile. Shrugging, Haechan returns to his food, accepting the loss for now.</p><p>The gathering hall is filled with people, the noise level rising to the top of the high ceiling, where an unbreakable circular glass window connects those in the fort to the Outside. The fort is a semi-underground establishment, spanning a huge amount of underground space, and the only peek of the Outside comes from the large glass window at the top of the fortress’s gathering hall. The Chancellor once said it represents the goal of the thirteen fortresses. The proclaimed goal, the objective of one day breaking free from the constraints of the diseased world, towards freedom and open air. The circular glass window is a symbol of hope for the cause. </p><p>Absentmindedly, Haechan lets his eyes wander around. This is the largest open room in the fort, made to encompass half of the fort’s population. If anything was happening pertaining to the entire fort’s population, it happened in the gathering hall. On a daily basis, it acts as the central dining location. Plastered on the walls are large propaganda banners, ones that feature the Chancellor smiling, and ones that simply have a message: “Unity for the Cause.” </p><p>The propaganda bullshit is bound to catch up to the civilians eventually. People are going to be angry, and that’ll be another problem for the XY units to deal with. The facts are this: progress is slow and steady, but no one is willing to wait forever. Unity for the Cause is getting exhausting to hear.  </p><p>Beomgyu’s soft voice breaks Haechan’s train of thought. “So, Jisung. Are you going to pick a professional name?” </p><p>Everyone at the table starts listening in, curious. Not everyone in the unit adopts a professional name, and those who do have one for different reasons. Haechan himself relinquished his birth name Donghyuck a long time ago, for the singular reason that it's not who he is anymore. </p><p>“Um, I think,” Jisung gulps, swallowing some of his food. “I think I’m going to just leave it as Jisung.” </p><p>Taeyong pipes up, smiling kindly as reassurance. “That's perfectly fine. I also didn’t change my name.” </p><p>“I didn’t either.” Soobin, who is Y Brigadier General, joins in with a bright smile. “We can just call you Jisung, then.”</p><p>Jisung relaxes, looking a little less jumpy than he was before.</p><p>“It’s a good name. Jisung.” Haechan hums, satisfied. </p><p>Everyone stops what they’re doing, blinking at Haechan in shock. He looks back, blinking at them. “What? Surprised I complimented the little brat?” </p><p>“And there he goes.” Jooheon scoffs, drinking his water. “Just when I thought I’d finally witnessed nice Haechan.”</p><p>“If you wanted a nice person to be in Libra Y, you should’ve petitioned to have me kicked off.” Haechan smiles with mirth, drinking his juice. </p><p>“I could never. You’re such a pleasure to have in this unit.”</p><p>“Glad you realize that.”</p><p>Johnny snickers across from Jooheon, who is sighing loudly into his salad, fork jabbing in annoyance. </p><p>Jooheon is the most fun to bother. He has great explosive reactions, and even when he doesn’t react with a lot of emotion, it’s still funny. Starting on his fries, Haechan looks past Jooheon to see Shownu squinting at his paging device, looking serious as he reads a new message. </p><p>“What’s with the expression, General?” Haechan calls to Shownu. </p><p>Libra Y General Shownu looks up from his device, dark eyes set in a stony expression. “I just got a message from the Chancellor.” </p><p>This gets everyone’s attention. A message from the Chancellor usually means they’re getting a new mission. There’s no telling how long missions last; out of the ones Haechan has been on, the longest was a month, when they were sent to the other side of North America. </p><p>It’s only been a week since their last mission; they’re becoming more frequent. Last time, they were sent to take down a small criminal organization that was trying to steal resources from Fort Cancer on the west coast. </p><p>Haechan feels a tap on his shoulder.</p><p>“What does a message mean?” Jisung squeaks.</p><p>Just for fun, Haechan gives Jisung a venomous smile. “It means we’re getting a new mission, junior.” </p><p>“Oh.” Jisung’s gaze shifts nervously. “I see.”</p><p>The bronzed boy gives his junior a slap on the back. “Loosen up. It’s no big deal. It’s not like we’re gonna send you out alone.” </p><p>Shownu is looking at his unit, the unit he commands as Y General, with serious eyes. Haechan will never say this aloud—he’s pretty sure he’d never hear the end of it—but Shownu is probably the only person he will ever truly respect or listen to in the unit. The reasons are not important, but they’re significant enough to earn Haechan’s stamp of approval. </p><p>The Y General speaks. “We’re going on another mission. The details weren’t stated, but the Chancellor will brief us later tonight in his office.” </p><p>“Is that all?” Y Lieutenant Colonel Yeonjun asks, eyebrows raised. “He just sent you a message saying we’re going on a mission?” </p><p>“There is one more thing.” Jooheon interjects, eyes scanning the others. “We’re going to be collaborating with another unit from another fort.” </p><p>“Another fort?” Changkyun gapes. </p><p>“Is it their Y unit or their X unit?” Johnny throws in. </p><p>Shownu holds up a hand, effectively stopping others from joining in. “We will be working with Fort Leo, specifically the Leo Y unit.” </p><p>Fort Leo. In terms of age, Fort Leo isn’t one of the older forts like Fort Libra or Fort Cancer, and it isn’t one of the newer ones like Fort Gemini or Fort Opiuchus. It houses one of the largest fortress populations though. Everyone knows Fort Leo for being extremely welcoming to transfers from other forts, so it is often the first choice people select when moving. </p><p>The most illustrious Fort Leo feature, however, is the Leo XY program. They’re sort of flashy and dramatic, a little too vibrant for Haechan’s taste, and they always command the attention of the room. If the forts had celebrities, Leo X and Y were A-listers. All of them are regarded as royalty, whether that's for their collective charisma or intense impression. It begs the question of their work ethic, though, at least in Haechan's eyes. </p><p>“The Sunny D squad, huh?” Changkyun says quietly. “Interesting.”  </p><p>“Behave yourselves.” Shownu says with a sigh. “They’re good at what they do, regardless of their reputation.”</p><p>“It’s not like we have a choice, so we might as well try our best.” Soobin calmly reasons. </p><p>Taeyong is frowning. “I wonder what the mission is this time....” </p><p>“We’ll find out tonight. For now,” Shownu moves his gaze around the table. “Let’s get back to training. I’m sure Eunhyuk is waiting for us.” </p><p> </p><p>〇</p><p> </p><p>After lunch, training feels like a drag, what with everyone straining to stay focused in light of the new mission. Missions are arduous, exhausting mentally and physically, and this time, they’re going to be working with another unit, one that they're unfamiliar with. Even Shownu, who is the most focused and serious out of everyone, seems out of touch during his sparring matchups. A slight current of anxiety runs through them for tonight’s debriefing. </p><p>When Eunhyuk blows the whistle to end training for the day, Haechan can feel his sore muscles straining as he flops on the ground. He is gleaming in sweat, his long bangs pushed back to let his forehead air out. He feels cold from the draft that comes in, brushing over his heated flesh like ice. </p><p>A boot kicks his thigh and it’s Johnny looking down at him. “Come on. It’s time.” </p><p>They all shower in the locker room before putting on their black work uniforms. As the collar of his black t-shirt slips over his head, Haechan thinks about what Leo Y will be like. He knows what the rumors say, but he’s never met them before, let alone been in Fort Leo. He wonders what their captain will be like, since it’s likely he’ll be working closely alongside someone who is of equal standing to him. He vaguely recalls hearing a name, something short and easy to say. He hopes whoever it is isn’t someone who will get in his way. </p><p>Once everyone is ready, the boys walk in formal formation out of the training room. The order goes by ranking, with Y General Shownu in the front, flanked from behind by Y Lieutenant General Jooheon and Y Major General Taeyong. They’re the core three of Libra Y, the pillars of Fort Libra's XY program. </p><p>The others follow behind, with Soobin coming next in the ranking as Y Brigadier General and then Johnny as Y Colonel. Y Lieutenant Colonel Yeonjun and Y Major I.M. follow suit after them, bumping shoulders as they make their way down the hall. As Y Captain, Haechan is behind them, with Beomgyu and Jisung behind him as Libra Y’s First and Second Lieutenants. </p><p>Whenever they walk in formation, it's hard to ignore the stares, the wondrous glances. Civilians can't keep their curiosity to themselves. It reminds Haechan of that time when he was seven, his young angry self staring up at the looming men stomping around in their black boots, the same black boots he is wearing now. </p><p>It’s a little ironic, and maybe a little depressing, that Haechan ended up becoming like those people he once believed were prisoners, sad and trapped by their fate. He still feels that way, because he’s in the unit with no real reason or goal in mind. He’s just a pawn, a knight, a chess piece on a big board, one insignificant being in a sea of other insignificant parts. </p><p>When they reach the Chancellor’s office, facing formidable steel sliding doors, Haechan lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. Behind him, he can hear Jisung fidgeting around. The bronzed boy lifts his leg and kicks his junior gently at the knees, effectively stopping him.</p><p>Shownu presses a button on the trackpad at the side next to the doors, and he mutters something incoherent. When he steps back into formation, the doors hiss and slide open, revealing a simply decorated waiting room and another set of double doors. They walk in together, feet moving in unison, black boots glinting in the harsh light. </p><p>“What’s the Chancellor like?” Jisung asks while they all stand around to wait for the Chancellor. Apparently, he’s caught in some other meeting. “I mean, does he act differently with you guys?”</p><p>Beomgyu furrows his eyebrows, thinking to himself. “He seems kind and acts like he’s close to you when you speak to him, but I always felt like he has another motive.” </p><p>Haechan simply nods in agreement, hands folded across his chest. “It’s the Chancellor. He’s a politician like the Councilmyn. They’re all looking to make gains for themselves.” </p><p>“Careful. The walls have ears.” Yeonjun turns around to look at the younger boys, one finger held up to his lips silently. His eyes dart to the cameras in the corners of the room.</p><p>“It’s not like I’m saying something blasphemous.” Haechan responds easily. “Everyone has ulterior motives. Why should the Chancellor be any different? He’s a person too.” </p><p>“A person who could easily remove you from your job at any time.” Yeonjun’s eyes glint in the light, cautioning. </p><p>Haechan shrugs instead of giving an answer. </p><p>They talk about nothing important for a while. Haechan mostly tunes it out, absentmindedly listening to the conversation while his eyes roam around to look at the other unit members. He sees Shownu, Jooheon, and Taeyong in some deep conversation, typical of the three highest ranked Libramyn. Haechan can’t think of a time when they’re not serious, even while the unit is off duty.</p><p>His gaze jumps to the four behind him, briefly meeting eyes with Johnny before the latter turns his attention back to the conversation. Changkyun is speaking quickly about something, likely some political drama happening within the Councilmyn, as the new elections for Chancellor and the Council are coming up. Yeonjun seems relaxed, leaning against a pillar in the waiting room with his legs crossed, arms in front of him. Soobin is standing with his hands in his pockets, always smiling as usual. </p><p>A sense of familiarity crosses Haechan’s mind. Not comfort or a sense of belonging, but familiarity. He’s been in the unit for a good four years now, and these people around him have become the only people he can trust, people he <em>has</em> to trust. People he would bet his life on. It’s a strange realization to have, but it bothers him, like a scab that itches. He shakes the discomfort. </p><p>“Haechan, where are you from?” Beomgyu innocently inquires. "I don't remember if you've ever brought it up."</p><p>Haechan stiffens at the question. His mind aggressively brings up an image of him staring up into the sky, neck aching and throat ragged from screaming, staring at the top of the unscalable fortress wall.</p><p>“I’m from the Outside.”</p><p>Jisung’s eyes widen for a split second. “The…Outside?”</p><p>“Yep. Came here when I was seven.” </p><p>Beomgyu blinks, awkward. “Wow. Um, did you just come on your own? Or with your family?” </p><p>Another question Haechan really doesn’t want to answer. So he deflects. “Where are you from again, Beomgyu?” </p><p>Beomgyu’s eyes flicker with confusion and then he gets the hint. “I’m from here. Fort Libra.” </p><p>Haechan nods, then turns to Jisung, who responds. “I’m from Fort Libra too.” </p><p>“Interesting.” Haechan casually cuts the conversation there. </p><p>His throat feels sore. </p><p>As if to save him, the waiting room doors open. Following their general, the Y unit strolls into the office in perfect sync, presenting themselves in the most unified way possible in front of the Chancellor, the leader and Libra Grand General of the fort. </p><p>Chancellor Lee is well liked by the public, a friendly father-like figure with a benevolence to him that makes him trustworthy. He has high positivity ratings, and they have remained consistent throughout his four years of being in charge. He sits at his mahogany desk, imposing and unapproachable, until he bursts into a smile at the sight of the unit.</p><p>“Libramyn! Thank you for coming tonight.” Chancellor Lee booms. “I’m glad you all made it.”</p><p>He stands, reaching his full height. Chancellor Lee used to be a Libramyn, making it to Y General for a few years before retiring due to injury. The lines of his broad shoulders and tall posture make him seem presidential, like someone who is capable of physically and mentally carrying the weight of an entire fortress on his back. He goes up, one by one, to each Libramyn, shaking hands and exchanging a few words. </p><p>“I’m sorry to say this,” Chancellor Lee says once he’s sitting back down in his chair, upright. “But this mission is going to be worse than your previous one.”</p><p>Haechan can feel the dread sucking the breath out of his lungs. Hands clasped behind his back, he stands a little taller, eyes trained on the man in front of him.  </p><p>The Chancellor’s gaze darkens. “What I’m about to say can’t leave this room. You can’t talk about it outside, especially not in public spaces.”</p><p>There’s a pause, and the room is deafeningly quiet, suffocating. Chancellor Lee seems to be weighing his words carefully, and Haechan swears he looks sad. </p><p>“There’s been a new outbreak. And it’s not Cele-00.” </p><p>No one says anything, and Haechan knows it’s not his place to be speaking at a time like this. All he can do is wait for more, or wait for Shownu to say something.</p><p>He does, after some time. “Chancellor, what’s the outbreak then? If it’s not another wave of Cele-00?” </p><p>The question reflects everyone’s fears. Haechan can’t take this anymore; it’s been so long since Cele-00 had taken over the entire planet, let alone North America. No one has found a cure after so many decades and now, a new disease is on the rise? It makes him want to scream from frustration, because he has spent countless missions chasing after murderous crime lords and drug organizations for black market business, all because of Cele-00. This disease caused a destructive tidal wave, crashing into an established world and leaving nothing in its wake. Haechan can’t even begin to imagine what this new disease will do to what’s left of the scraps and pieces.</p><p>Chancellor Lee has his chin resting on his interlocked fingers. “It’s a new disease, I’m afraid, very unknown. For now, only a handful of the forts know about it, one of them being Fort Leo. Our own research division is aware.”</p><p>“What have they done so far? What do they know?” Shownu inquires, voice steady.</p><p>“Nothing yet. That’s where you all will come in.” Chancellor Lee leans back in his seat. “A few days ago, the new disease was found at Fort Leo, detected by their doctors when someone from the Outside entered into the fort. We were called on by their Vice Chancellor to assist in some testing.”</p><p>“How many are infected so far?” </p><p>“For now, within fort walls, there are only three infected: patient zero, the doctor who discovered the disease, and the nurse who attended to patient zero.” </p><p>Shocked silence topples the room. Within a few days, the disease had spread to three others. It could be dormant in several tens by now, maybe hundreds if there are others in other fortresses. A chill runs down Haechan’s spine at the prospects. <em>Someone here might already have it.</em></p><p>“I know what you’re all thinking.” Chancellor Lee closes his eyes. “But I’m going to tell you now that the definite number is three, and no others. The disease has a very specific…symptomology.” </p><p>The boys wait, staring blankly at the Chancellor. </p><p>“Those who become infected…lose their eyesight almost immediately. Transmission is still unknown, but somehow, three people are blind now.” </p><p>The invisible rope strung on every neck in the room tightens. Haechan has never felt such a pressure, felt like he is light and drowning at the same time. He wants to throw up, more than anything. <em>Three people have lost their eyesight already. </em>The words ring in his ears, jostling him. </p><p>“This mission won’t require you to be in close contact with any of them." Chancellor Lee continues carefully. "Your job for now is to assist the transport of the test samples from Fort Leo to Fort Libra.” </p><p>“For now, Chancellor? What are we doing next?” </p><p>Chancellor Lee’s eyes reflect fear, but just as quickly, a gentle smile overtakes him. “You will get more details later. In the meantime, pack your bags and get ready to fly out tomorrow morning, zero four hundred. Be ready at the helipad. Understood?” </p><p>“Yes, sir!” The Libramyn chorus. </p><p>A wry smile makes its way onto the chancellor's face, tired as the rest of them. “Unity for the cause.” </p><p> </p><p>〇</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It burns. The sun feels like a hot, molten brand, searing its mark onto Donghyuck’s skin. He belongs to no one, and yet. He has now been tainted, scarred, by the falling sun. He sees gold, sees orange, in front of his eyes, which wash his vision in a brilliant, blinding visage. The cold concrete of the fortress wall feels heavy, feels immovable. It feels like an obstacle of unimaginable difficulty, of unattainable glory. It feels like a dead end. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Donghyuck is still screaming, begging, hoping his pain will escape with the rawness of his voice. He wants to be released from this fear, this fright. He’s frantic, staring upwards into the blazing sky, the sky that is also burning in bright colors. He imagines being absorbed by the wall, engulfed by the cool, smooth touch, hidden away from the sun that sneers and smolders. Molten lava on bronze. It hurts to be alive. It hurts to be abandoned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mama!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s all he hears. It’s what he cries out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>〇</p><p> </p><p>The darkness of his own room is what holds him, sending his heart racing for a second, before he realizes he was having a nightmare and he’s just woken up.</p><p>Donghyuck reorients. His vision gradually adjusts and he recognizes the little things. There's a glass cup resting on the countertop of his small sink and wash area. His empty flower vase. His black Libra Y jacket hanging on the hook on the door, waiting to be slipped onto his shoulders. The cramped space of his tiny room in the fort. The fort. He’s in Fort Libra. </p><p>Sweat is a slick second coat on his flesh. Eyes fluttering close, Haechan breathes out slowly. He hasn’t had a nightmare in a while.<em> I'm losing it</em></p><p>He hasn’t dreamt about that day in a long time, not since he joined Libra Y. The day he was abandoned at the fortress wall is not one he wants to relive. He doesn’t talk about it, and no one asks about it. Much to his dismay, it seems like he’ll never stop dreaming about it, never stop feeling the searing burn of a hot summer sun. </p><p>The small clock on the nightstand reads <em>3:00 a.m </em>in fluorescent purple. The helicopter leaves in an hour. </p><p>Haechan rises. </p><p>His eyes hurt, raw and sensitive, as he turns on the lights outlining his small room. He set the lighting so that the colors are muted and milky, but he still squints as he tumbles out of bed with haste. He gets ready, grabbing his duffel bag and slipping one arm into his Y jacket. One last look is cast over his room before he’s opening the door and heading into the hallway.</p><p>On the way to the helipad, he bumps into Johnny and Yeonjun, who greet him cheerfully. Haechan keeps up a good mood, but he can’t help the ragged feeling that seeps into his sore muscles, the way his bones feel like they’re wobbling. He thinks if it were possible, he would be melting and oozing like wet clay. Together, the three of them continue walking at a brisk pace, their footsteps echoing on the concrete in the hallways. </p><p>The helipad is located above ground, but still within the fortress walls residing on the surface. Haechan is the last one up the stairs, and the minute his head pokes through the ground opening of the fortress, he’s taken aback by outside air. Being underground most of the time, the elements always surprise him, the rush of sensory input. This morning, there’s a bit of a gusty wind, chasing away the warm remnants of fitful sleep. The helicopters are already going in the distance, loud and disruptive, rhythmic thrumming rattling early morning brains. The unit is split evenly between the two, five members in each. The large lights planted on the fortress walls make it feel like Haechan is looking at ten suns at once. </p><p>He’s immediately awake. His hair is going wild on his head, and he has to squint to make out Johnny and Yeonjun ambling over to a tall, broad figure in the distance.</p><p>As Haechan approaches the chopper, Shownu's silhouette lightens to show him in full special attire. It’s custom for the Libramyn to be dressed in their navy blue and deep green formal garb when visiting other fortresses. They are serving as representatives of Fort Libra, so they have to look the part. The black beret is likely tucked away in a pocket, as Shownu’s black hair is dancing in the blade gusts. His own Libra Y jacket is draped elegantly over his broad shelf-like shoulders. In one hand is a plain paper coffee cup.</p><p>“Hope everyone slept well.” Shownu greets the three of them, voice void of sleep or any sign of exhaustion. </p><p>Yeonjun smiles. “You too, General.” </p><p>Johnny simply nods and releases one hand from under his arms to wave in assurance, still sluggish. Haechan nods too, meeting Shownu’s eyes for a second before turning quickly towards the helicopter. </p><p>“How the fuck does he look so well-rested?” Johnny mutters under his breath once they’re on the helicopter, shaking his head.</p><p>Yeonjun responds lightly, settling into his seat with a sigh. “He’s like a well programmed android. On schedule all the time.”</p><p>Haechan is already buckled in, duffel taken for storage, his headset snug on his head. He doesn’t bother replying to Johnny. He curls a hand and rests his elbow on the window, closing his eyes. </p><p>When he wakes, they’re almost at Fort Leo. The brief nap energizes him, but his eyes still hurt when they meet the light outside. Next to him, Johnny has his eyes closed, chest evenly falling and rising. Yeonjun is staring out the window, watching the plains of North America below. Behind the three of them in the first row, Haechan turns to see Beomgyu in the very back, head down.  </p><p>Lashes fluttering, Haechan sighs loudly. He feels his stomach twists in knots, his nerves pressing on his focus. For some reason, today feels like a particularly stressful day. Haechan isn’t usually the one who gets nervous on missions; that’s typically how Taeyong feels, or Soobin, who runs thoughts ragged in his head. Haechan is the type of person who is confident in himself, knows what to do at all times, and knows how to adapt if something is different. There isn’t a single situation he has been in where he felt panicked or uncertain. So why is today different?</p><p><em>Maybe it’s the dream</em>. His eyes travel to the window, watching the cotton shredded clouds fly by. Further below, the great plains roll out like a golden carpet, the beginning of spring on the brink. Haechan casually wonders if he’ll ever experience a spring day outside, doing nothing but enjoying the weather. </p><p>Soon enough, the pilot’s voice is crisp in everyone’s ears, letting the passengers know they’re arriving at Fort Leo. Shownu’s warm voice follows. “Straighten up, Libramyn. We’re landing in ten.” </p><p>Outside, the clouds seem to part like gates to reveal Fort Leo, a hauntingly large concrete monument standing in the middle of nowhere. Golden like the plains around, despite the fact that it is nearly identical to Fort Libra in construction, something about the way it is washed in morning sunlight makes it seem like the fort has the blessing of the gods. Haechan scoffs at the thought, but still admires the way the landing pad is emblazoned with the Fort Leo crest, the astrological symbol enclosed in a circular wreath. </p><p>When the helicopter touches down within Fort Leo’s walls, Haechan can see the differences. Fort Leo has different lights, more of a warm yellow, and the walls look newer, more sleek and less crumbly. There are some vines on the top of the walls, like curling tendrils of hair, as if from a fantasy movie. Fort Libra usually removes the overgrown plants that try to climb over. Fort Leo leaves them as if they’re decorations. </p><p>Already, the well-established Leo hospitality is presenting itself. From inside the chopper, Haechan can see several dozen soldiers and officers lined up outside, the Fort Leo crest glinting proudly on their black uniforms. He feels a little apprehensive, out of place, but the feeling forcibly dissipates because Haechan isn’t an amateur. Adjusting his black beret, he takes a breath as the chopper door opens.</p><p>The sunlight is blinding out in the plains. Haechan squints as he is immediately swathed in unbearable heat. Even out here, sunlight is a different entity. He follows closely behind Johnny, keeping up with the others. He can see Beomgyu fixing his uniform out of the corner of his eye. </p><p>Next to their helicopter, they see the other Libra Y boys a distance away, identical in color and different in shape. Immediately, Haechan can pick out Jisung just by his gait, which is awkward and shifty. He looks like a kid impersonating an adult, but somehow he fits his uniform well. His eyes dart around as he tries to follow what the others are doing, obviously unfamiliar and nervous. Haechan hopes he doesn’t do anything stupid. </p><p>Shownu gestures to Jooheon, and the Y Lieutenant General leads his pack of boys to Shownu. Jooheon looks awake, but judging by the light darkness under his eyes, Haechan thinks he didn’t sleep all that well, not compared to Shownu. But Shownu always makes sure he looks his best, feels his best. That’s just how a General should be. </p><p>Haechan makes eye contact with his mentee. Jisung looks very uncomfortable, almost like he’s in a straitjacket rather than his own clothes. He seems to be waiting for Haechan to say something reassuring, but the latter decides to just simply nod and face forward, back straight. There’s no better way to learn than to follow along. </p><p>They all line up, rank order, facing the greeting battalion that stands in anticipation. Haechan can see the genuine kindness in the eyes of the Fort Leo military, like they’re actually excited to see them. He wonders if everyone is going to be like <em>this</em>, this enthusiastic and friendly. </p><p>Once they say their greetings, someone breaks form from the Leo military, an officer with several ribbons and stars. Haechan thinks it’s someone very high ranked in the general military. He greets Shownu with a handshake, and they exchange words happily.</p><p>“Shownu’s so good at this.” Changkyun quietly says to no one in particular.  </p><p>They start walking in line towards the ground entrance to Fort Leo’s underground, a huge vault door. Their boots march in unison. </p><p>“At speaking? Shouldn’t we all be?” Yeonjun replies, half turning over his shoulder. </p><p>“There’s a difference between speaking and presenting.” Changkyun nods to himself. “Shownu always has that charisma about him.” </p><p>“Maybe one day, you’ll also have that kind of style, Major I.M.” Haechan lazily says. </p><p>Changkyun reaches behind him to pinch at Haechan’s stomach, but the younger easily dodges. </p><p>They descend down the stairs, line by line. It smells sweet in the air, a departure from the usual musty aroma of Fort Libra’s underground, and Haechan starts to feel queasy. The dread he felt on the helicopter earlier returns. </p><p>The walk is longer than anticipated—<em>How far down did they build their fortress?</em>—until finally, Haechan sees another opening pouring with bright light. </p><p>When he steps into the hallway, he thinks there really isn’t anything setting apart the underground in one fort from another. The only indication that he’s in Fort Leo is the smell of the air and the glowing yellow accents rather than Fort Libra’s violet purple. </p><p>Up ahead, Haechan can hear the decorated officer say something about everyone waiting for them in the gathering hall. Another custom of visitors: the Leo Chancellor is going to give a welcoming speech to celebrate their arrival. Haechan’s heart races in anticipation, imagining himself striding into a room full of overzealous onlookers with bright smiles. He wonders if the Leo gathering hall will be any different from the one in Fort Libra. He notices Shownu turning slightly to look at his unit members, gesturing with his hand to get them in their places. </p><p>Haechan knows the drill. Eyes forward like marble statues meant to be admired, synchronized marching, neutral expressions. They’re close; Haechan can tell by the gradually rising volume in chatter. He hears various tones, voice timbres, shrills and laughs. He thinks he’s about to walk into a minefield. His mind quickly goes back to that first memory, of Libra X and Y marching past him. </p><p>Then he’s in it. Marching. He’s following behind Changkyun, who automatically tenses at the impact of several thousands of people. Everything hits him at once, and not at all. Haechan doesn’t let anything faze him as he pushes past, thinking about finally reaching his seat on the center stage. The walk feels long, especially with the immeasurable number of beady eyes watching his every move. There are cheers and applause, muffled in Haechan’s ears. The room is so loud, he can’t even hear his own boots on the concrete. He keeps his eyes on the people on stage. </p><p>He zeroes in on the Leo Chancellor, who wears a polite smile on his face. Haechan recognizes him from a photo he had been presented. The black podium is draped in a black silk banner, Leo crest proudly shining in gold. On one side of the stand, there are empty chairs lined up for the Libramyn to sit, and on the other side, there are only four seats, each occupied by people who are clearly groomed for this. The two men and one of the women are dressed in the same gold and white formal attire, which makes Haechan automatically associate them with Leo’s XY units. </p><p>The fourth person, an older woman, stands to greet the Libramyn as they step onto the stage; the Vice Chancellor, if Haechan remembers correctly<em>. </em>She appears, like all the other people living in Fort Leo, extremely warm and welcoming. She maintains a sincere smile as she shakes everyone’s hands, keeping steady eye contact.</p><p>Once he’s seated, Haechan lets out a breath. The cheering rages on. His gaze wonders to the other side of the podium, where he observes the Leomyn from their Y unit. One of them is clearly older than the other, with smooth skin and a strong kind gaze. His square jaw is relaxed as he waves at the crowd, eyes cheerfully looking out. He has silky black hair, coiffed perfectly on his head, a small smile gracing his features. He looks, at least to Haechan, extremely well bred and elegant, like a real prince. But based on the fine lines of worry and the roughness of his hands, as well as the expertly hidden hardness in his eyes, Haechan decides this man is the Leo Y General. </p><p>The other boy is younger. Impossibly round and dark eyes blink slowly, almost owlishly, at the crowd of people, occasionally warm as he smiles at the civilians below. There is a boyish quality to him, but the defined jaw and set cheekbones leave Haechan to estimate that this boy is around his age. He sits upright, back straight as a rod, and his hair is combed artfully neat, black tresses shining. He completes the Leo Y General’s image, like a younger brother of a prince. Haechan doesn’t know what relevance he has to being here on stage though; usually there are only three people sitting on the Chancellor’s side.</p><p>Their eyes meet for a split second, but Haechan is quick to turn away, focusing on nothing. He feels lingering eyes before the feeling dissipates. </p><p>The Leo Chancellor starts his speech, eliciting the attention of everyone in the room, which is getting hotter and hotter by the second. Too many breathing bodies in one space. Haechan tunes out the speech, knowing it’s probably some formal and complimentary bullshit about how happy Fort Leo is to have Libra Y visiting. The welcome speeches are all the same. He looks at Changkyun, who typically reverts to his statue state when he’s in the public eye like this, gaze straight ahead and dead. Haechan has to hold back a laugh when he looks at his senior’s face. </p><p> “—with that, let’s give a final round of applause in greeting for our special guests!” </p><p>The room explodes with hollers and claps, thunderously roaring against the concrete walls. Shownu stands to bow, so the rest of them follow. When Haechan straightens, he turns to the side to walk off the stage when he meets eyes again with that owlish looking boy. From the front, it's clear he's incredibly handsome. Haechan raises an eyebrow, intrigued, but he turns his attention back to his unit as he follows them off the stage. </p><p>He doesn’t know where they’re going, since he hasn’t been paying much attention to what is going on, but he obediently follows Changkyun’s relaxed back as they walk out of the gathering hall and into another hallway. The air is cooler where there is less people, and Haechan gratefully accepts it. </p><p>Some of the dread has lifted from his chest, but he knows their work is still ahead of them. There is a lot to do, even if the task at hand seems simple. Transport the samples, get home safe. That’s all there is to the agenda, but so many things could go wrong. The simpler the plan, the greater the opening for disaster. Haechan just wants to get the mission done and over with, no hindrances. </p><p>He notices they’re approaching large sliding doors. The XY program crest is stamped on the steel. Standing in front of the doors are the two boys from the welcoming ceremony, the Leomyn. They look relaxed as they stand with their hands behind their back, clearly waiting for Libra Y.</p><p>“Jonghyun.” Shownu greets suddenly, surprisingly familiar. </p><p>“It’s been a while, Hyunwoo.” The older man named Jonghyun responds with a grin.</p><p>Haechan watches as the two shake hands and exchange a hug. He didn’t know Shownu was friends with someone from Fort Leo—close enough to forgo professional names—but figures he shouldn’t be surprised. It’s just another part of the job, making connections and networking. Shownu <em>should</em> be the one talking to others in other forts, learning and keeping up to date with new developments.  </p><p>Jonghyun is definitely more princely up close, an air of authority around him. He’s not scary nor overbearing, but he seems like someone with a lot of confidence and responsibility. The humble lines of his back and shoulders straighten as he bows slightly in greeting. </p><p>“I’m Leo Y General JR, but you can call me Jonghyun.” Jonghyun’s tone of voice is very unique, not particularly low or high. “I look forward to working with you all.”</p><p>The others bow in return. Jonghyun smiles softly, and Haechan can see just from this man alone that Leo Y is truly a unit of royalty. The rumors are more than true.  </p><p>“I’m sure we’ll get to know everyone as we work together on this mission.” Jonghyun speaks, taking in everyone’s faces. “The rest of my unit is inside.” </p><p>He turns to look fondly at the other Leo Y boy, the one with the very round eyes. Haechan’s interest is piqued, gaze intent. The boy is just as elegant and smooth as Jonghyun, with his hands folded behind his back and his perfectly constructed smile. <em>A prince in the flesh.</em> Haechan stares with keen eyes, catching the boy’s gaze again until he bows low and deep in respect.</p><p>“Hello. I’m Leo Y Captain Mark.” </p><p><em>He's their captain? </em>It’s normal to have the X and Y General on stage, followed by the Vice Chancellor, but to have the captain is…quite a privilege. He’s not even within the core three of the unit, and he’s on stage with the supremes of his fortress. Haechan’s eyes narrow<em>. </em></p><p>The others must think the same, because there’s a pause before they’re all bowing as well. When everyone is standing upright, Haechan finds himself being stared at. Mark is staring at him, openly, with those disk-like eyes. Haechan indulges him for a bit, staring back. From up close, he can see slight shadows under those sparkling eyes, and a ghost of exhaustion under that pristine face. In short, he looks like anyone else living in a fortress, run down by the lack of sun and the never ending cyclic work. </p><p>“Let’s head inside. This is our break room, where we meet to hang out or talk about missions. Pretty self explanatory, and I’m sure you guys have the same back at Fort Libra.” Jonghyun speaks again. </p><p>The steel doors slide open. Before anyone can take a step forward, there is a resounding shout and an expletive hurled out into the quiet hallway from inside the break room. </p><p>“I swear to <em>fucking</em> god, Chenle—”</p><p>There’s a high pitched laugh before a young boy with soft bouncing blond locks comes tumbling out of the room, eyes crescent into a smile. He has his arms over his stomach, laughing loudly.</p><p>Haechan thinks he’s going to get a headache if everyone's energy is going to be like <em>this. </em>A slender boy with chestnut brown hair follows, immediately tackling the blond one with skinny arms. Surprisingly, the blond boy buckles to his knees, laugh echoing in the concrete hallway.</p><p>No one moves, shocked by the outburst. Jonghyun is shaking his head, but it’s fond rather than disappointed. He doesn’t even seem bothered that two of his subordinates are essentially making fools of themselves in front of esteemed guests. Shownu is no dictator, but he hates excessive behavior when they’re on duty. </p><p>“Hey, you two. Break it up.” Jonghyun’s voice is slightly raised. He sounds like an older brother. “We have guests, remember.”</p><p>“Oh, shit.” The blond boy—<em>Chenle?</em>—straightens immediately, eyes wide. </p><p>“It’s his fault entirely.” The chestnut boy stands calmly, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes are murderous on the blond boy. “I’m just enacting the proper punishment.” </p><p>Chenle smiles mischievously. “Since when did you become Y General?” </p><p>“I’ll get there before you do.” </p><p>Haechan thinks maybe the dread he was feeling was a premonition. </p><p>Chenle makes a face and a gesture. The other boy lunges, but suddenly Mark is grabbing his shoulders and fluidly hauling him backwards. </p><p>“Just let it go, Renjun.” Mark sighs, dragging the boy, Renjun, back into the room. He sounds like an irritated brother. </p><p>There's a beat of silence as everyone processes what they've just witnessed. Jonghyun breaks it with a soft laugh, throwing an arm around Chenle.</p><p>“Sorry about that. My first and second lieutenant like to argue a lot.” </p><p>“It’s alright.” Shownu is smiling politely. “I’ve had my fair share of that kind of behavior.”</p><p>Jonghyun then turns to Chenle in anticipation, and the boy hastily straightens and bows. “Hi! I’m Leo Y Second Lieutenant Chenle. Pleasure to meet you all.” </p><p>Everyone in Libra Y bows, slightly recovered from the odd occurrence. Changkyun is exchanging looks with Yeonjun, who shrugs. Even Jooheon looks mildly stunned. </p><p>Chenle is what Haechan would call a spoiled child. He still has what one might call the Leo Prince Look, with his docile eyes and sunny disposition as bright as his bouncing hair. Haechan wonders what he’s like during missions, if he’s actually any good at fighting or strategy. Shownu’s deep voice echoes in his mind—<em>they’re good at what they do, regardless of their reputation</em>—but he can’t help but wonder if his General is wrong.</p><p>Finally, the Libramyn enter the room. Scattered all around a circular table are the Leo Y boys, all staring curiously at the new visitors. A few of them look very pure, innocent, but then there are a few who look like they wouldn’t hesitate to snap your neck. Quite the contrast. Still, Haechan notes, they’re a collection of unique, individually good-looking people. No wonder they’re treated like royalty. </p><p>Gradually, the two units intermingle. It’s awkward at first, as any first meeting is. It’s polite smiles and handshakes for a while, until first impressions are established and the questions start to fly in, starting from positions ranging all the way to mission stories. </p><p>Haechan finds himself easily putting faces to names. The first boy to introduce himself is Seungcheol, the Leo Y Lieutenant General. He greets everyone with a wide smile, perfect teeth radiant. His eyes are huge, fanned by thick long lashes. He’s also incredibly sturdy-looking, like a block of muscle. After Seungcheol is Hwanwoong, Leo Y Brigadier General. He’s small and spritely, also with very large eyes. Hwanwoong seems to have a lot of aspirations, as he asks Haechan immediately if he is interested in politics or running for Council, to which the boy simply smiles and says no. Perhaps slightly dejected, Hwanwoong’s smile when he leaves is a little dimmer.</p><p>After that, people come up faster and for a shorter amount of time. Leedo and Seoho, Leo Y Colonel and Lieutenant Colonel, share intense features and vibrantly dyed hair, but Seoho’s face lights up with a wide smile every time he laughs and Leedo is a bit less expressive around new people. Haechan thinks they seem reliable enough. </p><p>Somehow, he ends up wandering into a small circle with Jisung, Johnny, the chestnut boy Renjun, and another person from Leo Y, who introduces himself as Jaehyun. Jaehyun is the moon amongst the suns of his unit, appearing to be well-spoken and composed. He doesn’t have the high energy impact that Chenle has, but he also isn’t completely quiet. He seems like someone that Haechan could get along with, so he stays in this little circle to talk. </p><p>He brings up how different Jaehyun seems from the rest of his unit. Jaehyun laughs at that comment. </p><p>“I’m not from Fort Leo, actually.” Jaehyun is still smiling. “I get that a lot though. I’m pretty quiet compared to the others.”</p><p>“You say that, but when we start drinking, you get just as giggly and loud.” Renjun smoothly interjects. When he’s not yelling, his voice is kind to the ears, sweet and cool.</p><p>Jaehyun pinches Renjun’s ear. “You don’t even drink, runt. Stop exposing me to our guests.”</p><p>Johnny is smiling too. “Where are you from, then, if not Fort Leo?”</p><p>“Fort Taurus. I was born there and then I got transferred while I was training at the academy.” Jaehyun explains, releasing his junior’s ear. “There were too many people, so I got moved where I was needed.”</p><p>It is pretty commonplace for people to be transferred to other forts. Sometimes, there’s no choice, whether it’s because of overcrowding or someone’s job requires it. Other times, it‘s being shipped around because your fort’s academy can’t handle all the students. It happens a lot, and even in Libra Y unit, there are transfers. </p><p>Jaehyun throws an arm over Renjun’s thin shoulders. “Renjun is from China, so he’s also a transfer.” </p><p>“I can speak for myself.” Renjun scoffs, but he lets himself be smushed against Jaehyun’s side. “I left China when I was a baby. I grew up here with my family, so I consider Fort Leo as my true home.” </p><p>“Well, I’ve lived in Fort Libra all of my life.” Johnny sighs. “Kind of boring.” Jisung nods, having also been living in Fort Libra since birth. </p><p>Haechan smiles slowly. “Not just living in the fort. Your parents work for the Chancellor. Literally every Libra politician treats you like their grandson.” </p><p>Jaehyun and Renjun blink in surprise. Johnny glares at Haechan, who says, “Sorry, Colonel. It’s not a bad thing, though. You’re very well respected.” Haechan turns to Jaehyun and Renjun. “He’s very well respected.” </p><p>Jaehyun looks stunned, but he’s laughing right after. “You’re quite an interesting person, Haechan.” </p><p>“More like he butts in when he doesn’t need to.” Johnny gives Haechan a side eye. It’s more fond than angry. </p><p>“He sounds like he’ll give Mark hell.” Renjun hums, smiling. “Mark can be fun to bother.” </p><p>Haechan suddenly feels invested in this conversation. “What’s his deal? He sits up at the stage with your General, but he’s not even a Major General or Lieutenant General.” </p><p>“Ah, well…” Jaehyun has a pursed smile, looking at Renjun. “It’s a little ridiculous, but…”</p><p>“Mark is the poster boy of our XY program.” Renjun deadpans. “He’s like the show pony.” </p><p>“The what?” Jisung blinks, eyebrows knit together. “You mean he’s just here for his face?”</p><p>“Not just his face.” Jaehyun explains. “Mark is like, <em>the</em> representative person living in Fort Leo. He’s the star citizen, essentially.” </p><p>“Our resident Crown Prince Mark.” Renjun interjects. “Everyone wants to be him, or be like him, or be <em>with</em> him.”</p><p>The three Libra boys process this information. It’s a little strange, considering the XY program emphasizes teamwork and equality amongst the individuals who are in the units, stating that they’re all the same, equally valuable and dispensable. It’s slightly contradictory, since they’re given ranks, but the ranks are for respecting those who are more experienced than you. </p><p>“Doesn’t that go against XY creed?” Jisung asks, uncertain.</p><p>Jaehyun hums. “Technically, yes, but the Chancellor loves Mark, so he parades him around anyway. Not that we can do anything about it, since he’s our Chancellor.” </p><p><em>Show pony. </em>Haechan somehow finds it fitting, for someone like Mark. He looks pure enough, kind enough, and trustworthy. He exudes this kind of ambience that makes you feel like you could do anything. He’s somewhat familiar, in that you feel like you’ve met someone like him before, and you had a good impression. Easily someone everyone gets along with. Plus, he doesn’t seem like the type of person who would be confrontational or arguing all the time. <em>In other words, a spineless person.  </em></p><p>“What has he actually done though? Has he done anything?” Haechan says flat out.</p><p>Jaehyun speaks first. “I mean, he does work really hard. He’s not just for show, obviously; he went through training like the rest of us. He’s really good at what he does.” </p><p>“It’s not like he saved someone from dying or anything. He’s just <em>Mark</em>.” Renjun clicks his tongue. “Just saying though, he’s not who you think he is.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” </p><p>There’s a loud high pitched laugh suddenly, in the back of the room. It’s coming from a crop of Leo boys, accompanied by Beomgyu and Yeonjun from Libra Y. From his position, Haechan can see Mark’s full blown, unrestrained smiling face, which radiates a happiness that only children could have. The other boys around him are laughing too, but their faces are unparalleled in pure joy compared to Mark’s expression. It’s so bizarre, and it breaks the princely, perfect façade that Haechan believed in.</p><p>“Like <em>that</em>,” Renjun points in Mark’s direction. “is a good example.” </p><p>Jisung is smiling, amused by the enthusiasm. Haechan turns back to his own group, shrugging. “He seems fine. As long as he doesn’t get in my way.”</p><p>“Oh, he will. Trust me.” Renjun laments, speaking as if from experience. “He’s that type of person. Stubborn, has a lot to say when it comes to work.”</p><p>“Sounds unfitting for a poster boy.” </p><p>“I’m telling you, he’s not who you think he is.” Renjun raises an eyebrow. “Just based on what I’ve learned about you these past few minutes, I think you’re gonna butt heads with him.”</p><p>“You don’t know anything.” Haechan smiles pleasantly. “But you could be right. I’ll just have to find out.” </p><p>Jaehyun shakes his head. “I wouldn’t go too far. Just let him win. Mark is relentless sometimes.” </p><p>This time, Johnny and Jisung exchange a look. Haechan’s smile widens. </p><p>“Well, he hasn’t met me.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i found you in the darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm fkdslafkdsh i finally finished my third year of uni!!! It's been rough trying to do school at home...it's really affected my mental health. Anyway, what's more important is what is going on outside our homes, aka the protests and the BLM movement. Please donate, sign petitions, educate yourself and others, and stand in solidarity with the black community. There is no better time than the present to improve the future. Demand more, and want more. I will link this Carrd page which contains some petitions and other resources on BLM. </p><p>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p><p>Enjoy this new chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s nearly ten in the evening, and Haechan is hastily moving down a long stretch of fluorescently lit hallway.</p><p>Irritated, he heedlessly runs his fingers through his overgrown locks. His dress shoes reflect the rectangular lights lining the hall, illuminating his path like one of those tunnels people used to drive through. The cool silk of his dress shirt is chilled against his heated skin, because now he’s <em>late</em> for the first time since joining Libra Y and it’s all because of Jisung. </p><p>“Hurry the fuck up!” Haechan calls over his shoulder, picking up the pace.</p><p>Earlier in the day, after meeting Leo Y, the two units had settled down to discuss the itinerary for the rest of Libra Y’s visit. Jonghyun had laid it out plainly. “Tonight, there is going to be a Social held by the Chancellor. It’s for you all,” he gestures to the scattered Libramyn at the table. “so he expects Libra Y to be there.”</p><p>It’s amazing what people do in times of crisis. A party isn’t the first thing that Haechan would think to do.</p><p>Soon enough, long skinny legs come into view and match stride with the Y Captain. Dressed in a nearly identical outfit, Jisung looks much older tonight, with his hair perfectly mussed and his shoulders looking broad because of his suit jacket. Haechan never wears a jacket, opting to have unbuttoned flowy sleeves.</p><p>Despite appearing older, Jisung still wears adolescence on his face. Usually, as Haechan has learned from watching, the Y second lieutenant can’t sit still, always moving to expend his nervous energy. Right now though, he’s sporting rigid features and walking robotically. Haechan can’t tell if this is worse.</p><p>He side eyes his junior. “I can hear you thinking, Jisung.”</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>“Why are you thinking so much?” Haechan continues, eyes wandering over a junction in their path.</p><p>Their feet clunking against steel fills the conversation. “…No reason.”</p><p>Haechan would normally leave it at that. He feels he’s made a decent effort to try to show care for his mentee (or at least, decent by his standards). The younger is just not responding to it.</p><p>But then Haechan thinks back to when they were getting ready in their shared room. An unfortunate outcome of staying over at another fort: the boys have to double up. Haechan is certain he was put with Jisung rather than his usual roommate Changkyun because Jooheon wanted to make them get closer. He could feel the ulterior motive seeping through when Jooheon handed him the keys with a pointed look. </p><p>So Haechan offers some advice. “Socials are no big deal. You smile like you care, and you <em>don’t</em> care about anything they say.”</p><p>Jisung is biting his lip, thinking through his mentor’s words. It seems to be sinking in.</p><p>“It’s not like you’ll be alone, anyway.” Haechan rolls his eyes. “We’re all there with you.”</p><p>This makes the younger look at his mentor, surprised eyes blinking quickly at the sentiment. Haechan ignores it and walks faster, already spotting the Leo club room ahead of them.</p><p>After years of attending multiple events, Haechan has developed a basic routine: talk enough, then observe the whole night.</p><p>He’s doing just that. Leaning against the mini bar, his empty glass hangs loose on his fingertips, bored eyes looking blankly in front of him. Socials were always a hit or miss; sometimes, Haechan would nurse a few decent conversations with the politicians, typically the ones who are young and unabashed. Other times, he would flirt a little with the daughters of those Ebony class elites just to satiate his boredom, but it’s all fun and games. Haechan isn’t serious about anyone nor is he willing to commit.</p><p>The worst part of these socials, held by the upper class Ebonys, is that everyone has a motive. A politician doesn’t walk up to someone in the XY program simply for small talk, even if that’s what they start the conversation with; there is always something that they want. Whatever that may be, Haechan has gotten very good at discerning genuine interest and genuine greed. The women are worse; they’re clever, harder to read, but all the same. Haechan steers clear.</p><p>Through the slightly smoky veil of the club room, Haechan can make out familiar bony shoulders and a stiff stance in one corner of the room. For a second, the bronzed boy considers saving Jisung from the two hounding Councilmyn, but he decides not to in the end. <em>Jisung will learn. </em>It’s the newbie’s first Social, and even though he’s struggling now, Haechan noticed earlier that he was doing just fine, all sweet smiles and shy eyes. He’s not completely helpless nor incompetent. <em>I guess my advice was spot-on. </em></p><p>It’s fairly standard to hold Socials on the regular, with the XY units earning the privilege of joining in despite the fact that they’re most definitely not in the top one percent of society. Socials were meant to bring together the most intelligent and celebrated individuals for discussion and friendly camaraderie. It’s evident by this club room alone, with its open second floor design, winding wooden staircase, and velvet cushions, that the Leo Chancellor in particular likes a good party.</p><p>Haechan places his glass down on the bar, gesturing to the bartender to refill. Scanning the dark space, his eyes fall on Soobin and Jooheon, who are engaged in a discussion with two Councilmyn. Jooheon is extremely well versed in the art of Social speech, often a favorite of the Ebonys back at Fort Libra. He’s always floating around the room, keeping up with so many different people that Haechan finds it to be a talent. Soobin is a little more shy, but Haechan has overheard before that he is the favorite of several Councilmyn.</p><p>His gaze follows the curving crowd of people along the left wall of the club room before he makes eye contact with Taeyong, who is also standing alone. Taeyong is someone who is decidedly <em>not</em> great at Socials, usually the first to walk out when they all decide they’ve been out for long enough. He’s not unpopular, that’s for sure. <em>He’s just awkward. </em>Haechan waves at the older, who nods in response. Then he’s walking over to the bar.</p><p>“Alone tonight?” Taeyong comments, voice so low it almost gets lost in the music and chatter.</p><p>Haechan smirks. “I’m usually like this. Standing around alone.”</p><p>Taeyong is waving at the bartender, gesturing for water. “I don’t know about that, Captain. If I recall, the last Social had you speaking to several Councilmyn.”</p><p>“That’s only because we were fresh from our mission and they wanted some dirt on Fort Cancer.” Haechan shakes his head as he drinks. “As if <em>I’m</em> gonna say anything.”</p><p>Taeyong nods, cradling his filled drink to his chest. He’s wearing all black like everyone else, but he decided to unbutton the first two buttons of his silk shirt, revealing jutting collarbones and a slender neck. Haechan sees a peek of his chest scar, an old keepsake from a mission. Without the added bulk of the Libramyn gear, Taeyong is fairly slender like this, wearing only soft fabrics and straight silhouettes. He’s got his hair slicked back, silver tresses long and luminescent in the dimly lit room. Haechan can already feel the stares coming their way.</p><p>“What about you?” Haechan inquires. “You’re not trying to start some conversations?”</p><p>Taeyong looks pointedly at the bronzed boy. Haechan almost laughs at his face.</p><p>They stand there in each other’s space, drinking in the atmosphere. The gauzy smoke that drapes over the entire room underlies a dark nuance to the event, working in tandem with the red and deep purple lights that blend and ooze all over the room. The music is some jazz song Haechan doesn’t know, but a lot of the people here—elite politicians, researchers, doctors, high ranking general militia officers—are nodding along to the thrum of the beat. He brings his glass to his lips and drinks.</p><p>Soon enough, people draw closer to them, particularly looking to speak to Taeyong. As Libra Y Major General, he’s fairly well known amongst the forts, since him and the other two high ranking Libramyn are constantly in contact with various Councils. Haechan watches in amusement as Taeyong stiffly shakes hands and exchanges smiles.</p><p>He feels someone poke his side. It’s Renjun and Chenle, flanked by Beomgyu. As customary for Socials, they’re wearing all black suits, but Beomgyu and Haechan have a purple Fort Libra crest pin on their clothes. Renjun and Chenle sport the Fort Leo pin, golden and shining even in the dark club lighting.</p><p>“Hey. You talk to anyone yet?” Renjun leans on the bar, eyes glinting.</p><p>Beomgyu almost laughs. “Haechan likes to steer clear of conversation at Socials.”</p><p>Haechan nods, agreeing. “Not my crowd.”</p><p>“Oh? That’s interesting. You seem like such a talker.” Renjun looks surprised.</p><p>“Only when I have to or want to.” Haechan works a small smile, glass poised to drink.</p><p>Chenle shrugs. “Maybe he’s not great with the politicians.”</p><p>Haechan is actually extremely good at Socials, always smooth talking his way through any conversation. He doesn’t bother correcting Chenle, simply choosing to shrug and finish his drink, placing the glass down with a clink. “I wanna ditch. Where should I go?”</p><p>“You can’t leave yet.” Beomgyu sighs, crossing his arms. “We have to stay here all night, remember?”</p><p>“We’ve been here for long enough. I don’t think anyone will miss me.”</p><p>“Jooheon is gonna kill you and…” Beomgyu looks past Haechan’s shoulder at Taeyong, who is talking to several people now. “Taeyong is right there.”</p><p>“Taeyong can’t stop me.” Haechan rolls his eyes. “But since you’re so concerned, I’m gonna let him know.”</p><p>Before the other three can say anything, Haechan turns on his heel and puts on a brilliantly fabricated smile, easing his way into the small group around the Y Major General. The circle opens immediately, responding to Haechan’s easy grin, but Taeyong is looking at him with a different kind of look, one that shows an understanding of Haechan as a person: the boy is about to do something and he’s not going to like it.</p><p>Haechan’s genteel voice drips with respect. “Major General, I need to step out for a second. Is that alright?”</p><p>Taeyong’s gaze hardens, and Haechan almost bursts out laughing at the expression. The elder seems to be saying <em>what the fuck are you doing?</em> with his eyes, to which Haechan only smiles wider. “I’m not feeling too well. I apologize if I’m intruding on your conversation.”</p><p>The people surrounding them are waiting. Something changes, though, and Taeyong suddenly reverts to a neutral, gentle grin that doesn’t reach his eyes. “It’s fine, Captain. Please take your time.”</p><p>Haechan thinks this is by far the best part of his night so far, clowning Taeyong. The opportunity is rare, but it’s a treasure. Haechan carefully pats his senior officer on the shoulder and waves goodbye to the politicians.</p><p>Chenle’s mouth is gaping, as is Beomgyu’s. Renjun is shaking his head, laughing under his breath. “You’re crazy. Holy shit. Where are you gonna go now?”</p><p>“That’s what I asked <em>you</em>. Where should I go?”</p><p>Someone edges in behind Haechan, brushing against his side. Renjun and Chenle’s expressions morph from interest to recognition, and Beomgyu stands taller, hands at his side. In that moment, Haechan is face to face with Leo Y Captain Mark.</p><p>“You could go to the east wing watchtower. It’s been abandoned for a while now.”</p><p>All this time, Haechan hasn’t seen him at all, and suddenly, all at once, the full force of Mark's presence is smacking him in the face. His hair looks like black liquid under the lights, smooth and shiny combed neatly on his head. It provides stark contrast against his pale skin, porcelain face dressed with those round jeweled eyes and soft lips. He’s wearing a crisp black dress shirt, buttoned all the way up, and black dress pants which fit him like they were custom-made, which Haechan thinks they might be. The bronzed boy again finds himself thinking Mark is really, undoubtedly, handsome.</p><p>“Uh, hi.” Haechan deadpans. “Thanks for the tip. How do I get there?”</p><p>Mark is suddenly awkward, scratching at his jaw then rubbing his neck. “I can take you there.”</p><p>Haechan raises an eyebrow, intrigued. “Okay? Lead the way.”</p><p>Those round eyes look surprised, but Mark doesn’t say anything before he turns, heading towards the entrance. Haechan furrows his eyebrows, very curious to hear why Mark is suddenly interested in running away with him. He follows behind the Leomyn, only looking over his shoulder to cast a wave at the other three boys, who watch them leave with stunned expressions.</p><p>Squinting as they enter the brightly lit hallway, Haechan almost sighs in relief at the cool air. The club room was uncomfortably warm, humid, but out in the hallway, the air is way more breathable.</p><p>They don’t say anything. Mark walks ahead, back perfectly straight, arms relaxed at his sides. From behind, Haechan can see it, the poise and elegance that he carries from the slope of his shoulders to his smooth gait. He can see why Mark is so admired, at least from a first impressions standpoint.</p><p>Mark leads Haechan through several sectors of the fort. Haechan thinks they’ve been walking for about fifteen minutes, maneuvering through smaller shortcuts and long stretches of concrete. If Haechan didn’t know any better, he would think Mark was trying to take him somewhere to murder him. He would run right about now.</p><p>“How far is this watchtower?”</p><p>Mark keeps walking, but he turns his head so Haechan can see part of his face. “We’re close. We have to go through the secondary entrance.”</p><p>“Huh. Okay.” Haechan crosses his arms, staring intently at the back of the Leo Y Captain’s head. “I don’t think I’ve formally introduced myself yet.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, that’s okay.”</p><p>“For you, maybe, but I like to meet someone before they take me somewhere alone.”</p><p>Mark’s feet stutter at this. Haechan’s lips spread into a satisfied smile.</p><p>Slight flush on the cheeks is what the bronzed boy sees first. “I—There’s no motive or anything. I just thought…it would be nice to go somewhere to talk.”</p><p>“To talk? About what, Captain Mark?”</p><p>“We’ll get to that…when we get there.” He finishes awkwardly, walking a little faster.</p><p>Mark is surprisingly…unrefined. Haechan finds it bizarre that someone who is always in the limelight, someone who represents Fort Leo, doesn’t even bother with small talk or try to walk next to the person they’re with. The Leomyn just continues forward, only occasionally looking at Haechan to see if the boy is still following. It’s weird and probably suspicious, but Haechan is very interested in seeing what exactly the Leo Y Captain wants with him.</p><p>Finally, they reach a door, smartly masked as one of the steel panels lining the walls. Haechan tilts his head, watching as Mark swipes the door a few times before placing his hand on something—a concealed trackpad, maybe. The door groans and creaks loudly, sliding open to reveal darkness, stairs peering out of the murky black. Blinking, Haechan looks at Mark, who is staring at him.</p><p>“Okay, you’re obviously going first.” Haechan snorts.</p><p>“Right—no, I was gonna go first anyway.” Mark hastily responds, waving a hand before turning and slipping into the darkness.</p><p>Haechan shakes his head before following closely behind. He isn’t entirely sure if he trusts Mark, but there is no reason to doubt him either. Still, he stays alert as he follows Mark up the stairs, straining to see those fit shoulders and long slender neck. It’s not completely dark, which means there is some light streaming in somewhere, either from the cracks of the tower or from the opening at the top.</p><p>Mark pushes open the hatch and there’s a rush of air. The abandoned watchtower is standard, looking like any other. It’s decently wide enough as a space for two people to comfortably sit a good ten or twenty feet away from each other. The design is fairly modern, but the glass from the windows have been taken out, letting the wind run wild through the space. It’s bigger than the stairwell winding up to here, but it’s still tight quarters. Haechan doesn’t particularly like the closeness, so he makes sure to stand against one side of the box with Mark on the other.</p><p>They face each other. Haechan is leaning against the wall, relaxed, but Mark is standing straight up, tall and serious, with hands clasped in front of him. Licking his lips, the Leomyn decides to turn around and stare out at the rolling plains, which are blanketed in shadows of the moon.</p><p>“Well?” Haechan has his head down, looking at Mark through his lashes. “To what do I owe this pleasure, Captain?”</p><p>Mark doesn’t turn to look at him, instead chewing on his bottom lip. “Honestly, I just wanted to get to know you. Since, you know—”</p><p>“—We’ll be working together. Yeah, fine.” Haechan finishes, breathing out. “Um, I’m Haechan. First off.”</p><p>“And I’m Mark. But you knew that.” Those ridiculous eyes turn to look at Haechan, shiny in the dark.</p><p>Haechan gives the other a close-lipped smile. “How could I not know? Crown Prince Mark, right?”</p><p>“I hate that nickname.” Mark mutters, shaking his head. “It’s not my fault the Chancellor likes me.”</p><p>“What a dilemma. Being the Chancellor’s favorite must be <em>such</em> a hard job.”</p><p>“It’s not what it looks like.” Mark says, turning around. “I hate it. I hate being the favorite.”</p><p>Haechan’s gaze is steady on the Leomyn. A breeze whistles past, brushing coolly through Haechan’s silk shirt and onto his warm skin. It feels nice to be up here, despite the strange reasons. He wonders why Mark is even sharing something like this with him, since he’s pretty sure the Leomyn would have lamented to his unit members. <em>Maybe he hasn’t, or he can’t. </em></p><p>“What’s wrong with parading around like a show pony?” Haechan says bluntly.</p><p>He didn’t mean to say it so harshly, but Mark takes it with a scoff.</p><p>“Is that what you think of me?” Mark says curtly. Haechan doesn’t take it back. “It’s not like I’m here for show. I trained to be here. I <em>deserve</em> to be here.”</p><p>Haechan is too proud to apologize for the harsh tone of his words. “Yeah, I know. I heard you’re good at…what you do.”</p><p>Mark blinks and looks away, seeming to accept this compliment. “I…I just work hard.”</p><p>“Well, that’s all you need to do, I guess.”</p><p>They’re quiet for a long time, the tension working itself out with the wind picking up. Haechan decides this is an odd way to meet someone, and an even weirder topic to be discussing for a  first conversation. He contemplates coming up with an excuse to ditch when Mark speaks up again, voice filled with something warm.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I got…I drank a little, and I’m sort of all over the place.” Mark looks down, embarrassed. “I really do want to get to know you. And I want us to work well together.”</p><p>Haechan thinks over his words, humming. “Okay. Then…tell me why you hate being the favorite.”</p><p>Something indiscernible shows itself on Mark’s features for a second before disappearing. Haechan thinks the Leo Y Captain might change the subject.  </p><p>Mark swallows. “I hate it…because I’m not taken seriously.”</p><p><em>Understandable</em>. “That’s a valid observation.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Mark says weakly. “I was a Leomyn before anything else. I wasn’t even noticed by the Chancellor until later.”</p><p>“What made him notice you?”</p><p> “I…did really well at the academy. Went up a class after the first exam.” Mark chews his bottom lip.</p><p>Haechan raises an eyebrow. “What else?”</p><p>Mark starts walking, pacing in short steps. He takes them with deliberate intent, as if each one is another worry in a chain of thoughts. From here, Haechan can see the profile of his face, the masculine jaw and short chin, the way every curved line meets. Every feature comes together well.</p><p>The Leomyn finally speaks. “The Chancellor heard about it and came to the dorms to visit me. He said he saw a lot of potential in me or something. Said he heard so much about me from my parents.”</p><p>“Do your parents work for him?” Haechan asks.</p><p>“Work <em>with</em> him. They’re on the Council.” Mark stops pacing in front of Haechan, turning his full gaze to the boy. “I heard one of your unit members also has Councilmyn parents.”</p><p>“Ah, Johnny.” Haechan nods. “Yeah, he’s one of those privileged kids.”</p><p>“It’s not a privilege though. It’s <em>hard</em>. How does Johnny do it?”</p><p>Haechan shrugs easily. “I don’t really talk to Johnny about this kind of stuff. He just goes around and does whatever.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, it’s different for me.” Mark looks slightly distraught, staring again at the world around them. “I sometimes wonder if I’m a pawn.”</p><p>Haechan knows the feeling. <em>But what does this Ebony born kid know about being a pawn?</em></p><p>“You think the Chancellor is using you?”</p><p>“Not right now, but,” Mark grimaces. “I feel like he’s going to use what he’s given me against me.”</p><p><em>How strange. </em>Haechan thinks. Mark, who grew up clean cut and living that Ebony fantasy, who has the adoration of thousands and all of this power at his disposal, is anxious about something that is likely…just not true. There’s too much power in being upper class, despite Mark’s claim of having no personal strength of his own. It’s a small class of people within a small population; they wouldn’t let someone get away with that.</p><p>“I don’t think you’re a pawn.” Haechan starts, voice crisp against the rustling grass. “I think you hold too much influence on your own to become someone’s object.”</p><p>“I don’t have any real influence…”</p><p>“Oh, please. I saw you at today’s ceremony, waving and smiling. Show pony or not, you’re everyone’s favorite Leomyn.”</p><p>“That’s just—That doesn’t mean anything.” Mark slowly turns to look at Haechan, all sad and beautiful. “I’m like a puppet on strings.”</p><p>“Only if you let yourself feel that way.”</p><p>The wind howls. It’s starting to get a little cold, the warmth of the club room chased away by tonight’s breeze, and with it, Haechan’s interest. <em>I think I’ve been here long enough. </em>While Mark is distracted in thought, Haechan pushes himself off the wall and starts to head towards the opening to the stairwell. He’s lifting the hatch door when Mark turns.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“Well,” Haechan starts, indifference written on his face. “if we’re done here, I’m gonna go back.”</p><p>“But…I didn’t learn anything about you.” Mark’s face falls.</p><p>“You must really crave human companionship or something.”</p><p>“It’s—that’s not it.” A blush suffuses his pale skin. “I don’t know. Maybe? I feel like I can’t talk to any of my unit members anymore.”</p><p>“And why’s that?” Haechan still has a hand on the latch.</p><p>“I just…feel like we’ve drifted apart. Since the Chancellor started paying attention to me.”</p><p>Mark’s eyes look solemn, but there’s something like anticipation, maybe desperation.</p><p>“So why talk to me? Why are you okay with me?”</p><p>“I…guess I just feel like I can tell you anything.” Mark’s face flushes in embarrassment at the sudden confession.</p><p>The way Mark’s face burns makes something deep inside him swirl, but Haechan ignores it. Instead, he drops his hold on the latch and sighs loudly.</p><p>“I guess if the prince demands, I’ll stay.”</p><p>“I’m not a prince.”</p><p>“Technicalities.” Haechan waves it off, resuming his spot on the wall. “So? What else is on your mind tonight, Captain?”</p><p>Mark stands perfectly still like a statue, and Haechan is momentarily breathless. He likes Mark’s wind ruffled locks. The black ensemble, not much different from Haechan’s own, sucks in all of the moonlight from the sky, but it also beautifully enhances all of Mark’s features. Moonlight drips and illuminates contours and edges, making him glow. It’s different from when Mark is in broad daylight though, all golden everything. Here, he’s pearlescent, with a dark edge curving around him.</p><p>“I don’t wanna talk about me. Tell me about you.” Mark frowns. “Where are you from?”</p><p>“The Outside.”</p><p>Haechan tenses, surprised he let it slip so easily.</p><p>Mark’s eyebrows raise. “Really? I did not expect that.”</p><p><em>No one does. </em>“Yeah, I’m like a wild animal.”</p><p>“No, that’s not what I meant—” Mark quickly waves his hands, hasty to be rid of assumptions. “I just—I assumed you were born in Fort Libra.”</p><p>“Nope. I was born behind one of those Outside crumbling apartment buildings, surrounded by trash bags.”</p><p>Mark stops, frozen. “You’re joking. Right?”</p><p>Haechan’s eyes are teasing. “Obviously.”</p><p>Mark huffs cutely. Haechan is satisfied with that reaction.</p><p>The former isn’t. “When did you and your family apply to live in the forts?”</p><p>Haechan feels his skin prick at the question, instantly on the defense. He doesn’t respond for a while, lets Mark stare at him with a confused look. <em>I should’ve left when I had the chance. </em>Haechan chides himself.</p><p>“It’s just me in Fort Libra.”</p><p>“You applied alone?” Mark’s lashes flutter as he blinks in surprise. “Since when? Were you a child?”</p><p>“Too many questions, Captain.”</p><p>“Sorry…” The Leomyn licks his lips. “That’s so rare, for a single family member to apply. Usually they come in a whole set.”</p><p>Haechan doesn’t say anything, choosing to let the silence speak for him. Mark will probably reason his own way through Haechan’s words, and Haechan can simply agree.</p><p>When they look at each other again though, Haechan is struck by the overwhelming sadness in Mark’s eyes.</p><p>“Are you gonna cry or something?”</p><p>“No!” Round eyes widen, effectively dissipating the mood. “I just…can’t imagine not having my family with me.”</p><p>“Well, you get used to it pretty fast.” Haechan lets the bitterness seep through his words.</p><p>“Aren’t you lonely?”</p><p>Lonely. The word sounds foreign for some reason. If Haechan was the kind of person to speak his mind, like Mark is, he would say he doesn’t know what being alone means anymore. It’s a state of existence that involves missing relationships with other people, and Haechan has long sworn off any kind of meaningful relationship with those around him. Haechan doesn’t have anyone to miss, anyone to long for. His own family is certainly long gone, leaving him to die on the wall. He has grown comfortable with where he is now, only occasionally dipping in and out of the lives around him.</p><p>“It’s not something I think about.” Haechan stares at Mark, firm.</p><p>The other doesn’t seem to understand. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>He’s thinking again. Haechan can tell by the way Mark looks down and hums low in his throat, the sound pleasantly vibrating. The Leomyn had stepped closer to him, allowing Haechan to catch smaller details, like the tiny scar right next to his Adam’s apple and the jaw muscles that tense as Mark swallows. They’re about the same height, but Haechan thinks they match each other nicely. He watches the way the other’s starchy black shirt stretches and pulls across toned muscle, and finds himself liking that too.</p><p>“I envy you…” Mark mumbles under his breath.  </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Mark licks his lips, round eyes glinting. “You seem to have it together. Must be nice.”</p><p>Haechan barks out a laugh. “What makes you say that?”</p><p>“You seem really independent, especially if you came by yourself at a young age to live on your own.” Mark looks Haechan head on.</p><p>“That wasn’t by choice.” Haechan mutters darkly. He thinks of the burn of the sun, his own screams.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Haechan is quiet. He’s staring at Mark, and the Leomyn is staring back stubbornly, oblivious to the landmine he is about to step on. Again, the breeze fills in the conversation, the grass chorusing all around them in tender chatter. The moon still hangs in the air, washed in pearly light. The clouds are rolling in silently. Mark is edging in on territory no one has touched before, reaching places no one has been. Haechan can feel himself rejecting the intrusion.  </p><p>“It means life is hard and you just have to deal with it.” Haechan finally responds.</p><p>Mark raises an eyebrow. “Okay…”</p><p>“I’m sure you handle yourself well enough, Captain Mark.”</p><p>There’s a beat. “Tell me more about your family.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to say.”</p><p>“Is it hard to talk about?”</p><p>“Aren’t we asking questions about <em>me</em>?” Haechan tries to keep his tone casual.</p><p>Mark’s smile is coy. “I <em>am</em> asking about you. Your life.”</p><p>“Last time I checked, my life consists of being a lapdog for the Chancellor.” There’s a tinge of annoyance in Haechan’s voice. He hates that it’s there and he knows Mark heard it.</p><p>“It really is hard to talk about, then. Your family.” Mark tilts his head, those round eyes darting around to trace Haechan’s face, daring to cross the line.</p><p><em>Mark is relentless sometimes. </em>Jaehyun’s words reverberate in Haechan’s mind.</p><p>“If you’re that curious, we’re not close.” Haechan’s smile is a sham. “And I’m leaving now.”</p><p>That’s that. Without looking at Mark’s owlish eyes, Haechan is rising off the wall and ambling over to the hatch once again, this time set on leaving. He’s had enough of staring wondrously at glimmering eyes and thin lips. Surely Mark has learned enough about Haechan now, definitely way more than the bronzed boy has ever let his own unit members indulge in.</p><p>“Did I upset you?” Mark’s tone is genuinely concerned, reverting to an uncertain amplitude.</p><p>Haechan opens and closes his mouth quick. <em>Am I getting upset? </em></p><p>The question hooks on the mood, dangling over their heads. He <em>hates</em> talking about himself. He’s never one to divulge his past, or to erupt about some hidden pain he’s harboring like some teenager. He doesn’t do outbursts nor does he soliloquy his ass out to some stranger he just met. He’s cool, hushed, keeps his thoughts to himself, keeps his arm out for distance. It’s always been this way. But suddenly, Mark is picking the lock on his door and trying to break him down. He feels a strange prickly feeling under his skin.</p><p>Haechan turns, his smile as radiant as ever. “I just want to head back. So bye.”</p><p>“If I said something, I’m so—"</p><p>“If you’re <em>done</em> getting to know me,” Haechan’s voice is hard. “I’m going to head back.”</p><p>Mark doesn’t say anything. For some reason, he doesn’t look surprised or hurt despite being suddenly ditched by his companion for the night. His eyes are hard to look at. Haechan can feel it, that undeniable draw, the pull of the tide.</p><p>But he doesn’t hesitate as he steps through the opening on the ground, letting the darkness swallow him.</p><p> </p><p>〇</p><p> </p><p>He dreams that night, unpleasantly.</p><p><em>The world is large and uncertain. The academy is old. It’s just a couple of rooms in one wing of the fort. But it’s supposed to become Donghyuck’s new home. They say he’s lucky that he was found on the wall, but he doesn’t believe it. He’s not lucky. He was tossed aside. </em> </p><p>
  <em>This is when he meets Eunhyuk, who’s play fighting with a boy with intense eyes. Taeyong. This is the first time he meets Taeyong. The boy is taller than him, older, with eyes that could slice you in half. He’s shy though. Donghyuck doesn’t say anything when he meets him, only glares.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why are you so upset?” Taeyong asks quietly.</em>
</p><p><em>“Because I was abandoned.” Donghyuck blurts. </em> </p><p>
  <em>He watches Taeyong tense, and then hears Eunhyuk swooping in. “But you’re found now, Donghyuck! You’re part of our family.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tunes out Eunhyuk speaking, hears Eunhyuk say something about how he’s been adopted by the academy and the fort, and how Taeyong, who is also adopted, is like his brother now. Donghyuck doesn’t care about it, any of it. He’d rather be alone than suffer another loss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s watching Taeyong intently, watching as Taeyong squirms. He thinks Taeyong might cry if he keeps staring hard enough. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he doesn’t. Instead, he steps forward and offers a hand. </em>
</p><p><em>“I hope we get along, Hyuckie.” </em> </p><p>〇</p><p> </p><p>Haechan isn’t in the mood to deal with Jisung, who asks a lot of questions.</p><p>The first one is easy. “Where did you go last night?”</p><p>“Nowhere.”</p><p>Haechan walks further ahead. The younger follows close behind. Damn long legs. “But I saw you leave the Social with Mark.”</p><p>The mention of the Leo Y Captain makes Haechan’s insides churn. “Yeah. And?”</p><p>Jisung pops into Haechan’s line of sight, blinking. “What did you guys do?”</p><p>“Talked.” Haechan grits his teeth and fixes his gaze straight ahead. He can hear the morning chatter floating in from the Leo gathering hall, where everyone is starting to eat breakfast.</p><p>“Is that it?” Jisung furrows his eyebrows, sounding uncertain. “But you looked so…irritated when you came back to the room.”</p><p><em>Since when did Jisung start getting comfortable around me? </em>“Why are you prying?”</p><p>Jisung halts, hands limply hanging at his sides. “Uh. Sorry. I was just wondering.”</p><p>“Well, stop wondering. It’s none of your business.”</p><p>The gathering hall entrance comes into view. Haechan sees the other boys standing around, all dressed for the day in their usual black gear. Today, they’re supposed to head to the Leo research laboratory, one of several divisions of CURE, the research organization funded by the thirteen fortresses. Every fort has their own, including Fort Libra. The plan is to collect the samples and head home, wait for the next set of orders. Haechan can hardly wait to leave.</p><p>He takes this opportunity to separate himself from Jisung, ambling over to Changkyun and Yeonjun, who are laughing at something that happened at the Social. Reluctantly, Jisung gets the message and goes to talk to Beomgyu.</p><p>“Who are we waiting for?” Haechan eases into their conversation.</p><p>“Johnny and Soobin. They left something in their room.” Changkyun informs. “How was last night for you?”</p><p><em>Not ideal.</em> “The usual. Ignored the Councilmyn. Stood around the bar.”</p><p>“I saw you talking to some of the Leo boys.” Yeonjun smiles. “Did you finally make some friends, Haechan?”</p><p>“Not likely. I’m strictly business.” Haechan puts on a pretty smile.</p><p>Yeonjun shakes his head. “That’s a shame. I thought you finally opened up to someone.”</p><p>“In your dreams, Lieutenant Colonel.”</p><p>Haechan looks around, making eye contact with Taeyong, who squints slightly at the bronzed boy. He hates that look. It means Taeyong has something to say, but Haechan isn’t in the mood for any kind of drama.</p><p>Johnny and Soobin come barreling down the hall, out of breath and apologizing for being late. Shownu lightly tells them off, smacking both fondly upside the head before the full Libra Y make their entrance into the gathering hall for breakfast.</p><p>Once everyone gets their trays, they obediently follow Shownu to their designated table, which is, of course, next to Leo Y. Both groups are loudly greeting each other with familiarity, all excited smiles and bright eyes. The atmosphere fills with friendly bantering. Maybe the Social was a good idea—just not for Haechan. All he got was a conversation with a pretty boy, and it led to him being bothered.</p><p>Mark is sitting next to Jaehyun at the Leo table. He’s completely different in the daylight, bright-eyed and sunny smiles. For a brief second, they meet eyes, but Mark easily turns away, face carefully blank. Haechan narrows his eyes, but decides it’s not important anyway, to wonder about what Leo Y Captain Mark is feeling.</p><p>At the Libra table, he settles in between Changkyun and, to his disdain, Taeyong. They stare at each other as Taeyong easily slides into the bench, placing his tray down definitively as if to say <em>I’m not going to move and you can’t make me move. </em>Haechan stays quiet, gaze lingering before he gives in and starts eating. He hopes Taeyong shuts his mouth and leaves him alone.</p><p>His hopes are futile against reality. “We need to talk, Hyuckie.”</p><p>Closing his eyes, Haechan wills him away. But the silver haired man stays put, waiting.</p><p>A sigh. “About what?”</p><p>“Why did you leave the Social early?”</p><p>Taeyong isn’t even eating, just staring at Haechan with those ridiculous eyes.</p><p>“Since when do you keep track of me, mother hen?”</p><p>“I’ve always kept track of you.”</p><p>“A little creepy, don’t you think?” Haechan decides to look at his senior officer, eyes unwavering. “It’s not really your business what I do.”</p><p>“It <em>is</em> my business, as your senior officer.” Taeyong’s voice rises slightly, his seriousness a contrast to the light atmosphere around them.</p><p>“No need to worry, Major General. I’m not going to cause you any trouble or shame.”</p><p>“You know you weren’t supposed to leave the Social until we <em>all</em> left <em>together</em>.” Taeyong sounds cold, void of any personal emotion. Haechan can feel the chill under his skin. “You could’ve made a bad impression.”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t, did I?” Haechan turns fully to face the silver-haired man, eyes blazing. He isn’t up for challenges today. “I’ve left Socials early before in the past. What’s the problem? I’m not some good boy lieutenant.”</p><p>“It’s a problem because you got <em>me</em> involved. There were Councilmyn around when you asked to leave. Councilmyn from <em>Fort Leo</em>.”</p><p>Haechan rolls his eyes. “I had no idea you cared so much about politicians.”</p><p>“It’s about keeping up Libra’s good image.” Taeyong furrows his eyebrows. “You need to learn this now before you become a General.”</p><p>“What if I don’t want to be one?”</p><p>The silver haired man pauses, eyes wide. “You don’t?”</p><p>“I never said I <em>did</em>.”</p><p>Haechan raises an eyebrow, waiting for Taeyong’s response. It is inevitable for an XY unit member to gradually rise in ranks and become a General before retirement. Haechan has never thought too much about it, figured it was just one more collar around his neck pulling him along, one more thing tying him down.</p><p>“Then what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Are you saying what I think you’re saying, Major General? You want to vote me out?”</p><p>“No!” Taeyong shakes his head. “That’s not what I meant.” </p><p>“Whatever you say.” Haechan shrugs. “Are we done?”</p><p>Taeyong is almost glaring, ice and fire simultaneously burning. If anything, he looks like he’s ready to yell, but he reluctantly lets go of their conversation in favor of eating. Haechan is glad it’s over.  </p><p>“I met someone from Leo’s CURE division last night.” Shownu speaks up midway through breakfast.</p><p>Most of the boys have finished eating.</p><p>“His name is Dr. Shim. He told me that he was the one who would be briefing us today on the new situation.” The Libra Y General has his hands folded on the table.</p><p>Haechan winces, the sinking feeling in his chest returning. He can hear Jisung cough uncomfortably at the far end of the table. Jooheon at Shownu’s side looks serious, eyes downcast.</p><p>“We don’t have a lot of time to hang around, so we’ll be leaving in ten minutes.” Shownu pauses, looking at everyone. “Are we clear?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” The Libramyn respond in unison.</p><p>“Will Leo Y be joining us?” Johnny asks from Taeyong’s left.</p><p>Shownu shakes his head. “Not all of them. I think only Jonghyun and Mark will be joining us.”</p><p>At the mention of the Leomyn’s name, Haechan feels that nagging feeling again, the itch. He promptly ignores the sensation, reminding himself that he isn’t here to make friends or to please people. If someone is bothering him, he shouldn’t give a fuck.</p><p>The walk to the laboratory is far, as the CURE research division is located in the southeast zone of the fortress. Jonghyun leads them at the front, talking to Shownu softly. During the walk, Haechan tries to not think about anything because he can feel himself growing more agitated with every thought, the range going from the new disease to Mark being…Mark. He nearly walks into Changkyun’s back when they halt at the sliding doors of CURE Leo.</p><p>“There’s going to be a checkpoint for sanitation purposes.” Jonghyun informs. “We recently installed it since the new disease appeared.”</p><p>CURE Leo’s dome-shaped laboratory is nearly identical to its Libra sibling. The boys are surrounded by blinding white and desks that necklace curved walls. The latest computers and research devices are scattered around this multi-level room, which serves as the main control center. Random clusters of scientists fill the large space with chatter, unaware of their visitors. Someone hastily pushes past Beomgyu and Yeonjun, tapping furiously on a glossy tablet before shouting to a group around a large device. It’s an entirely different pace and culture here.</p><p>Jonghyun leads them to some spot in the lab where they aren’t in anyone’s way. Mark is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>There’s a hissing sound. Sliding doors to their left open to reveal three people in customary white lab coats, which cloak their fort-approved black garments. One of them appears to be in charge of the other two, the one pulling at his messy black locks and adjusting his round frames. His lithe frame moves fast, beelining towards the Libramyn. The two others wear stress on their youthful faces, sticking close to the first man’s back. They appear to be research assistants, which Haechan assumes because of age and the way they cower behind the older man.</p><p>“Hello. I apologize for the wait.” Round Frames enunciates softly. “I’m Dr. Kim Dongyoung, the lead research specialist of CURE Leo. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”</p><p>The pleasure doesn’t sound genuine, but everyone bows politely. Haechan is stared at by one of the research assistants, who has big friendly eyes and flashes a wide smile, perfect white teeth beaming. He doesn’t smile back.</p><p>“Where is Dr. Shim?” Shownu squints.</p><p>“Ah, yes.” Dongyoung blinks, blank faced. “Unfortunately, he had an emergency meeting with the Chancellor. He’s quite busy as the head scientist here, so instead I will be doing the debriefing."</p><p>“What about his postdoctorate? Dr. Yoo Kihyun, I believe?”</p><p>“He’s busy. I can assure you, I am fully capable of answering all of your questions.” Dongyoung proffers a wry smile. “Please do not worry.”</p><p>Haechan can’t help but wonder how overloaded CURE Leo must be if their head scientist and even his postdoctorate are too busy for them.</p><p>Shownu sighs. “I’m sorry, that was rude of me. What information do you have so far?”</p><p>“From what we’ve seen with the subjects,” Dongyoung clasps his hands together. “It looks like we’re dealing with something extremely novel.”</p><p>“Novel?”</p><p>“Yes. The symptomology is unlike anything we’ve ever seen.” The lead research specialist purses his lips. “After some inspection, we’ve also discovered it’s not similar to Cele-00 at all.”</p><p>“In what way?” Changkyun speaks up, his interest showing.</p><p>Dongyoung acknowledges his research assistants for the first time since they all walked in, gesturing at them and then pointing at one of the computers. The two hurriedly run to do their task, and Dongyoung looks back at Libra Y. “I’ll show you.”</p><p>They all crowd one desktop area, with Dongyoung standing right over his two assistants at the computer. In passing, Dongyoung quickly introduces them as Jeno and Jaemin. Jaemin flashes that same wide smile he gave Haechan earlier and Jeno nods in greeting, lips curling in a pursed grin.</p><p>They’re pulling up multiple files, with Dongyoung muttering things under his breath. At one point, Jeno exasperatedly attempts to talk back, but Dongyoung hits him lightly on his head.</p><p>“Okay, let’s project this image on the big screen.” Dongyoung says crisply. “It’s <em>that</em> button, not this one.”</p><p>Jeno quickly blurts out an expletive before clicking on the right button, sending the files flashing holographically above them. Clear as day, three dimensional brain scans are broadcasted, one for each infected individual.</p><p>Something is wrong. Haechan furrows his eyebrows, squinting at the glowing shapes.</p><p>“No way.” The words slip out of Changkyun’s mouth. “The brain is—”</p><p>“Dying.” Haechan finishes, the word falling heavily on their ears.</p><p>“In a sense.” Dongyoung clicks a button on his handheld, highlighting dark space. “These regions here have atrophied, so the neurons are no longer functioning. As you can see, a couple of cortical regions are disappearing.”</p><p>“So then…what does this mean?”</p><p>“It means when the disease reaches the brain, it works fast.” Jaemin interjects, ignoring Dongyoung’s glare. “Those parts that are black have no more brain matter—”</p><p>“—As Jaemin has just <em>butted</em> in to say,” The lead specialist grips his assistant’s shoulder tightly. “The brain is severely compromised. We took the scans yesterday, and we want to take more scans today to evaluate the disease progression.”</p><p>“How does this happen?”</p><p>“We’re not entirely sure, unfortunately.” Dongyoung looks regretful. “From the timeline so far, we know that all subjects had lost their eyesight from day one.”</p><p>The lead specialist taps Jeno’s shoulder and he projects different scans, which feature fuller looking brains. There is one similar region across all three.</p><p>“Look at this here.” Dongyoung clicks another button. “This is almost a few hours after patient zero came in. His brain was scanned and we found the occipital lobe had already disappeared.”</p><p>“So then…they all can’t see?” Taeyong draws out. “And this is permanent?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, yes. This is not reversible.”</p><p>The words are heavy, weighing down the atmosphere. Even the assistants seem to halt, shoulders tensing. Haechan stops breathing for a second, the information speeding through his brain. <em>Not reversible. No more brain matter. </em></p><p>“There is also something else.” Dongyoung murmurs, Jeno’s fingers moving on the keys. The three dimensional scans from yesterday are pulled back up above their heads. Haechan winces at the now obvious contrast between the large dark areas and smaller brain regions.</p><p>One of the scans is singled out, zoomed in. Little glowing white spots, thousands of them, are scattered all around the black areas, hovering close to various regions of the brain. They look like scattered stars.</p><p>“What are we looking at, Dr. Kim?” Jooheon asks, eyes narrowed as they look at the dots.</p><p>“Those are our greatest mystery.” Dongyoung blinks, staring absentmindedly. “They could be micro growths of cells, they could be small tumors, or they could even be bodies of the disease. We don’t know.”</p><p>Changkyun speaks up. “Can’t the doctors do a biopsy to investigate further?”</p><p>“They would, but every time we try to put the subjects under, they go on a strange…rampage.” Dongyoung shivers. “It’s the most bizarre part of the symptomology. We tried everything to get them to calm down, but it’s too difficult.”</p><p>“We think it might be a defense mechanism of the disease. Like it’s trying to protect itself.” Jeno explains before cowering under Dongyoung’s sharp eyes.</p><p>The lead specialist quickly grabs Jeno’s head and lightly pushes it. “I apologize. My assistants are being more rude than usual today.”</p><p>“It’s alright. Is there anything else?” Shownu prompts.</p><p>Dongyoung sighs, exhausted. “The subjects at this point are resting, but if I’m being honest, they’re looking very ill. Their skin is greying, and they’ve developed a rough, bumpy texture.”</p><p>“And what is that from?”</p><p>“We think it’s likely the body is shutting down. But,” Dongyoung purses his lips, eyes wavering. “We don’t have much besides that.”</p><p>The silence is thick in the air amongst the Libramyn. Dongyoung waits as he lets them all think. <em>There is barely any new information on the disease.</em> Haechan feels like he’s being choked.<em> This virus hasn’t even done its worst damage likely.</em> He grits his teeth.</p><p>Suddenly, running footsteps approach the boys. Leo Y Captain Mark breaks the atmosphere, glowing and golden. He’s breathtaking—Haechan begrudgingly admits—even with the apologetic, sheepish look on his face. Dongyoung is grimacing.  </p><p>“I’m sorry I’m late. I was in a meeting with the Chancellor.” Mark huffs, out of breath.</p><p>“Took you long enough.” Dongyoung rolls his eyes. “Jonghyun needs to be more strict with you guys.”</p><p>The Libramyn stare in surprise at the sudden jab. Jonghyun only laughs. “Leave me alone, Dongyoung. Don’t be such a bitter old man.”  </p><p><em>Mark in the flesh. </em>Haechan doesn’t mean to, but he makes eye contact with Mark, whose round eyes blink in acknowledgement. There’s some weird tension between them, inexplicably present, but Haechan doesn’t want to touch on it.</p><p>Dongyoung has continued speaking already. “We don’t know what is going to happen or how long the subjects have to live. We need CURE Libra to confirm our findings and see what else they can look into with these samples and files.”</p><p>Shownu nods, arms folded across his chest. “So when do we collect the samples?”</p><p>“Dr. Yoo will take you to get them soon, once he’s ready.” Dongyoung nods, but furrows his eyebrows. “We are expecting CURE Libra to pay us a visit soon to inspect the patients themselves.”</p><p>“I was not aware of this.” Shownu crosses his arms.</p><p>“Well, now you are.” Dongyoung offers an empty grin. “Now, please get out because we have work to do. I can call you when Dr. Yoo is ready, so you can go do whatever you want.”</p><p>The boys are slightly taken aback by Dongyoung’s blunt words, but they decide ultimately to head back to their rooms to pack their bags in preparation to leave. The idea of potentially being on a chopper home bound sounds almost euphoric to Haechan, who firmly wants to get out of here as soon as possible. This is probably not the last trip to Fort Leo they will be making, nor will it be the last time Haechan sees Mark, but he is at least grateful for the opportunity to acquire some normalcy in his life. Too many changes have happened since landing here.</p><p>As they head out of the facility, Haechan feels someone grab his elbow.</p><p>Instinctually, he whips around and almost wrenches Mark’s arm. The latter is just as quick, clenching his other hand tightly on Haechan’s forearm. They’re locked in a tense hold, Haechan’s vision filled with Mark’s trained gaze.</p><p>“What do you want?” Haechan pulls his arm out of the grip.  </p><p>“I just wanted to know what I missed from the debriefing.” Mark licks his lips. “See if Dongyoung has learned anything new.”</p><p>“Ask Dongyoung then.” Haechan scoffs, turning to walk away.</p><p>Mark grabs him again. “Can we talk? I feel like last night was weird.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to talk about.” The words come out harsh, though he wanted to sound casual. “We had a conversation. That’s it. It was nice meeting you, Captain Mark.”</p><p>“I mean it. I’m sorry.” Mark is so genuine, it makes Haechan halt. “I pressed and the topic was obviously a sore spot for you. It wasn’t right.”</p><p>There’s a pause. “Thanks, now let me go.”</p><p>Haechan shakes off the Leomyn, walking away without a second thought. There is an image of Mark seared into his mind, face too handsome to look that upset over a stranger’s rejection.</p><p>“Wait! Stop!”</p><p>Jaemin and Jeno are running towards him, badges bouncing against their lab coats. Seconds later, Jaemin is slightly out of breath in front of him, running a hand through his faded blue hair. Jeno seems to be in better shape.</p><p>“Do you need something?” Haechan raises an eyebrow.</p><p>From behind him, Jisung and Changkyun are waiting for him at the checkpoint.</p><p>“We have a theory—”</p><p>“It’s not complete. It’s just something we’ve been thinking about.” Jeno explains quickly.</p><p>“Ignore him. This is—“ Jaemin gives Jeno a pointed look, willing the other to follow along. “—something Dongyoung didn’t mention because it’s only a <em>possibility</em>.”</p><p>“Dongyoung doesn’t know about it, actually.”</p><p>“Jeno, please.” Jaemin puts out his hands, eyebrows raised. “You’re not helping.”</p><p>“You’re both taking up my time, so spit it out or let me leave.” Haechan deadpans.</p><p>The two assistants look at the bronzed boy, a little scared, before Jeno sighs.</p><p>“We think the new disease could be a parasite.”</p><p>This gets Haechan’s attention, as it does Changkyun’s, who immediately walks over to the boys with Jisung in tow. “What did you say? A parasite?”</p><p>They all look at Changkyun, who makes a gesture for the two assistants to continue.</p><p>“More like a parasitic fungal disease.” Jaemin slowly draws out the word. “See, the reason why Dr. Shim decided to send the samples to CURE Libra is because like Dongyoung said, the symptomology is very unique.”</p><p>“During one of the big CURE branch meetings, one of your scientists…Dr. Chae Hyungwon?” Jeno joins in, gesturing to nothing. “He says there’s a possibility that CURE Libra has something in its databases on the brains, since he remembers reading something that looked similar.”</p><p>“After hearing this, we got excited so…” Jaemin pauses here, eyes darting uncertainly. Jeno whips his head to look at Jaemin, sudden fear written on his face. “We hacked the CURE Libra database and looked around.”</p><p>“You did <em>what</em>?” Changkyun hisses.</p><p>“Don’t say anything! We know it’s very illegal, but we just wanted to see.” Jaemin frantically explains, eyes going wide. Mark is gaping at the two assistants. “Okay, <em>it sounds bad</em>, just—we found something though. We—”</p><p>“Do you know what you’ve <em>done</em>?” Changkyun hastily whispers, suddenly edging into Jaemin’s space. “Your digital footprint is gonna be all over the database! If this gets out, you could incite some kind of political <em>war</em>, or worse, a break in the <em>alliance</em>—"</p><p>“—We’re sorry, but please—"</p><p>“We found this old document!” Jeno hastily blurts, his voice dropping to a murmur. “It was a journal entry from a former Libra scientist, Dr. Choi Siwon.”</p><p>The name makes everyone pause. It’s a popular story within Fort Libra, trickling into the other fortresses gradually. Dr. Choi Siwon was infamous for his groundbreaking discoveries, quickly rising to power as the youngest head scientist of CURE Libra. Everyone in the Libra fortress knew his name and face, and he was plastered everywhere as the leader of the cause. Things fell apart, however, when he was caught illegally using fortress resources to create biological agents of warfare. He was working with big crime organizations on the Outside.</p><p>“I thought they wiped Dr. Choi’s research from the database.” Haechan side eyes Changkyun.</p><p>The Libra Y Major doesn’t respond, simply exhaling. “What was in the entry?”</p><p>“There were…results from some unauthorized experiments he was running.” Jaemin’s voice is low, eyes shining. “In his entry, he talks about genetic modification and inserting a new gene into something. There were images of this one parasitic fungus that only infects insects.”</p><p>“And Dr. Choi had brain scans from his test subjects. The scans looked extremely similar to our subjects.” Jeno finishes gravely. “We think…GAMMA might be involved in this disease.”  </p><p>The name sends chills down everyone’s spines. After being discovered, Dr. Choi had fled the fortress and joined GAMMA, the former reigning crime organization on the Outside. GAMMA was a menace, taken down with the efforts of several XY units collaborating over several years. The stories are legendary amongst trainees at the academy, and GAMMA’s horrific reputation is still referenced in everyday conversation, spoken to disobedient children as a way to scare them: “GAMMA will come steal you away if you don’t listen.”</p><p>“Even if this is true,” Haechan speaks. “Dr. Choi and GAMMA have gone MIA for decades now. He’s likely dead.”</p><p>Jaemin and Jeno are silent, no response to Haechan’s point. Jisung and Mark haven’t said much this entire time, the former watching nervously as the older boys stare at each other with fear.</p><p>“There is something I heard.” Mark licks his lips, voice so quiet it’s easy to miss. “From the meeting with the Chancellor today--”</p><p>“Are you allowed to share this with us, Captain?” Changkyun quickly talks over him, snapping his head to look at the Leo Y Captain. “Are <em>they</em>”—he points at Jeno and Jaemin—“allowed to hear this?”</p><p>Haechan locks eyes with Mark, raising his eyebrows in anticipation. Something unreadable flits past the Leomyn’s eyes, but it’s gone as soon as he decides.</p><p>“The Chancellor from Fort Pisces mentioned that someone recently tried to breach their fortress.”</p><p>Stunned expressions pass around the cluster.</p><p>“<em>What</em>? Why don’t we know about this?” Haechan straightens, alarmed.</p><p>“It just happened. The meeting was an emergency. They’re still investigating over at Pisces, but the weak point they found in the fortress—”</p><p>“What are you all doing?”</p><p>Libra Y General Shownu is a force, tall and menacing, as he shatters the tense atmosphere. He’s dressed in full XY gear, his black bulletproof vest tight on his chest, mask dangling from his neck. They must’ve been talking for too long, long enough that everyone in Libra Y is already prepared to head home. Up close, Shownu towers over them, looking even bigger with the bulk of his uniform.</p><p>Haechan is casual in tone. “We were asking questions about the disease. Had a few things to clear up.”</p><p>“Oh? I’m surprised, Captain Haechan.” Shownu’s voice is light, but his eyes are zeroed in on his junior’s face. “You usually don’t have any interest in these kinds of things.”</p><p>“There’s a first for everything, right?” Haechan smiles warmly.</p><p>A long pause. “I guess there is.”</p><p>Shownu doesn’t believe him. It’s obvious. The General drops his intense gaze from Haechan’s face though, turning to stare at Changkyun for a second before directing his attention on Jisung. To his credit, Jisung remains neutral, face carefully blank. <em>He’s good when it counts</em>. Haechan reminds himself to be nicer to Jisung next time.</p><p>The General’s voice is steely, cool. “Go get your things. Jooheon will be waiting for you all here, since we’ll already be moving the samples with Dr. Yoo.”</p><p>He pauses to gauge his unit members’ expressions.</p><p>“Don’t waste any more time.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” The Libramyn chorus. Mark, Jeno, and Jaemin try not to stare.</p><p>Once Shownu walks away, they all turn to look at each other before breaking off. Changkyun, Jisung, and Haechan obediently follow their General, with Mark following behind. Haechan makes eye contact with Jeno, who smiles with his lips pressed together. If it’s meant to be reassuring, it doesn’t work entirely.</p><p>Haechan feels Mark pull closer to him, arms grazing.</p><p>“They found a weak point on the fortress?” Haechan mutters low under his breath.</p><p>It almost seems like Mark didn’t hear him when, “It was incredibly hard to find. The trespassers went in through some opening for smoke and chemicals.”</p><p>“Those vents are high on the wall. Risky move.”</p><p>“They caught them on camera. The footage is blurry…” Mark pauses, chewing his bottom lip. “But they recognize one person.”</p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p>Mark’s breath, his voice, is at his ear now. “Someone Dr. Choi was close to during GAMMA’s glory days. His name is Donghae, ex-Pisces Y General.”</p><p>The cold feeling that floods his body is terrifying. <em>Dr. Choi. GAMMA. Donghae. </em>Haechan almost stops walking when he hears those words. The feeling is akin to forgetting something important, only to have it sneak up from behind and take you by surprise. “Holy shit.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Mark trails, breathless.</p><p>At some point, they managed to reach the guest quarters of Fort Leo. Changkyun branches off to his room, giving Haechan a pointed worried look before unlocking his door. Jisung is huddled close to his mentor, blinking with lost eyes at the ground. The bronzed boy almost forgets what he’s doing before snapping to his senses.</p><p>“You gonna come in?” He looks at Mark.</p><p>“Uh. I don’t need to. It’s okay.” Mark blushes for some reason, quickly averting his eyes to stare at people walking past.</p><p>Haechan wants to say something, but decides to just drop it. Hand on the trackpad, the door’s gears turn to unlock. After walking in, the Libra Y Captain takes one more look at Mark before letting the door shut.</p><p>Jisung lets go.</p><p>“I’m scared, Haechan.”</p><p>“Took you long enough.” Haechan sighs loudly. “We’re all a little scared. Can’t you tell?”</p><p>The younger is fiddling with his fingers, twisting and kneading them. He paces, but the space is so small that it likely doesn’t do anything for him. Haechan watches patiently as Jisung gathers his thoughts.</p><p>The younger purses his lips and exhales. “What are we going to do?”</p><p>“Nothing immediately. There are plans to be made.” Haechan drawls, walking over to his clothes rumpled on his bed. “We should just wait for CURE Libra to provide us with more information.”</p><p>“But—what about what Jeno and Jaemin said? The disease is a parasite?”</p><p>“You know as well as I do that those two are fresh out of their biology program.” Haechan looks with sharp eyes at his junior. “I’m sure they’re not stupid, but we should leave it to our own scientists.”</p><p>“Should we at least tell General? About GAMMA?”</p><p>There’s a pause. “He’d probably tell us to stop entertaining our fears.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound right.” Jisung scrunches his face. “We should tell him anyway.”</p><p>“Just—Jisung, start packing. Unless you want Shownu to hang you by your pants on top of Fort Libra.” Haechan waves a hand, exasperated.</p><p>The younger looks like he wants to say something else, but the senior officer sends a quick glare in his direction. They pack in silence, quickly shoving their things in their duffel bags and rearranging the room so that it’s exactly as they left it.</p><p>Haechan has finished putting on his bulletproof vest when he spies Jisung struggling. Sighing, he walks over to the younger and roughly grabs the vest, causing a squawk in surprise.</p><p>“You do it like this, brat.” Haechan swiftly clips and straps together all of the parts. “Don’t forget you have a mask. We put it on when we’re near the samples, got it?”</p><p>Jisung wordlessly looks around his disarrayed belongings, settling on his impeccably new mask. He awkwardly reaches for it and pulls it around his neck, letting it dangle. Haechan’s own is also resting around his neck, ready for easy access.</p><p>“I…How do you do it?” Jisung mumbles softly. “How do you ignore the fear?”</p><p>Haechan breathes evenly, unsure of what to say. He steps away from Jisung and grabs his duffel bag, hoists it onto his shoulder. He thinks back to when he first joined the unit, his first mission and night away from Fort Libra, that fresh crisp uniform he was wearing.</p><p>He looks at Jisung now, who stares with wide, young eyes. It hits Haechan somewhere deep in his gut to see how easy it is to tell what Jisung is thinking. He shoves down the feeling.</p><p>“You just accept it and say fuck you.”</p><p>Jisung blinks quizzically at Haechan’s words. The bronzed boy finds himself smirking before turning to open the door.</p><p>Mark almost knocks him over with how quickly he barrels through.</p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em> are you—”</p><p>Mark’s eyes are wild. “Something is happening. The patients are going insane.”</p><p>“Okay? What else? Why are you so freaked out?” Haechan presses, voice rising.</p><p>“They tore apart the main medical wing. They’ve infected so many people already. It’s happening, <em>right now</em>. We’re in an outbreak.”</p><p>
  <em>We’re in an outbreak. </em>
</p><p>The words quickly filter through Haechan’s brain, and suddenly everything changes.</p><p>“Where is it in the fortress?” His voice is eerily calm.</p><p>“Medical wing is on the northern side of the fort. We’re about fifteen minutes from it walking.”</p><p>“Any news from the others? Where are your other Leomyn?” Haechan suddenly remembers his own junior behind him and he whips around quick. “Jisung, get your ass over here.”</p><p>Jisung looks slightly terrified, but he moves obediently.</p><p>“I just got a message from Jonghyun. He said they’ve split up, half to deal with the…infected and the other half working to evacuate the fortress.” Mark informs.</p><p>Haechan narrows his eyes. “<em>Evacuate</em>? We can’t just quarantine the infected?”</p><p>“The infected are rabid. They won’t listen. They’re not just sick now, and there’s too many of them.”</p><p><em>Rabid. Out of control. </em>More words register as Haechan nods in understanding. “Okay. What do you think? Should we help with the infected or evacuate the fort?”</p><p>Mark’s gaze is sharp. “We should try to contain the infected. They definitely need more help there.”</p><p>“Okay. Let’s head to the medical wing, then.” Haechan gets up, moving to the door.</p><p>He checks outside. Mark moves next to Haechan’s bed, easily pulling out his gun and placing it in his hands, poised to shoot. Jisung has somehow pulled himself together, holding his own firearm aimed at the door.</p><p>“Coast is clear. Door is opening.” Haechan says lowly.</p><p>They move as a unit. Mark moves out and checks to make sure no one is coming up in the hallway, Jisung following closely behind. Haechan is the last one, closing the door behind him. Their steps are silent, but they move quickly. The hallway is eerily empty. The red emergency lights are flashing, flickering urgently. High pitched alarm sounds reverberate in the fortress.</p><p>“Pull up your masks.” Haechan calls. “Just in case.”</p><p>Mark briefly turns his head over his shoulder and nods. Haechan breathes deeply when he puts his own over his nose and mouth, feeling the tight grip of it around his jaw and head. His eyes dart around, knowing they’re coming up to a junction in the hallway.</p><p>An automated voice gives evacuation directions over the intercom to civilians, the monotony of the voice droning on in Haechan’s ears.</p><p>“What time is it right now, Jisung?” Haechan asks, voice distorted by the mask.</p><p>“It’s around mid lunchtime.” The younger replies over his shoulder.</p><p>Mark speaks up. “That means most of the fortress should be at the gathering hall.”</p><p>They make it to the junction, Mark taking one side of the hall and Jisung checking the right. Haechan pulls up behind them, focusing to get his ears to listen for any sounds. <em>There’s no activity at all. Maybe if the gen militia worked fast enough, they blocked off some of the entryways. </em>Haechan thinks. He makes eye contact with Mark and the Leomyn tilts his head to the left.</p><p>“The medical wing is this way.” Mark says, lashes fluttering.</p><p>Wordlessly, Haechan ends up flanking Mark, with Jisung on the other side. They start to walk faster, guns lowered. Haechan checks behind them every once in a while. Jisung is also on high alert, the gun in his hands gripped tightly.</p><p>“Shit…so inconvenient.” Haechan suddenly remembers, pulling out his communication device. “Left our in ear devices in the room.”</p><p>He quickly punches in Shownu’s number and dials. It rings for a second before a deep voice floods the deathly quiet of the hallway.</p><p>“<em>This is T Bear.</em>”</p><p>“Full Sun reporting. We’re near the guest quarters. Heading towards the med wing in fifteen.”</p><p>“<em>Is Big Man with you?</em>”</p><p>Jisung perks up at his alias.</p><p>“Affirmative. I have…” Haechan jogs, glancing at Mark. “Show Pony with me too.”</p><p>“<em>Half of us are at the med wing right now. I’m with the gen militia. We’re evacuating people from the gathering hall.</em>”</p><p>“Do you have any information on the infected?”</p><p>“<em>So far, they move quickly in reaction to sounds. They can’t see. They don’t have control over themselves, so don’t hesitate to shoot.” </em></p><p>“How many are there?”</p><p>“<em>…It’s too many to count.” </em></p><p>Silence. The dread returns, seeping into Haechan’s bones like poison. “We’ll be helping ASAP.”</p><p>“<em>Continue to the med wing. They need help over there.</em>” There’s a beat. “<em>Unity for the cause, Full Sun.</em>”</p><p>“You too, T Bear.” Haechan’s voice clips, using Shownu’s alias in return.</p><p>Haechan quickly puts his device away. The walk to the medical wing is going to be long, so Mark suggests they pick up the pace. They start running, eyes peeled for any incoming danger. Haechan notices there aren’t any people at all trying to escape in the halls, no one trying to get away from any infected. He wonders if everyone is either hiding in their rooms or if something else has happened. He ignores the slight fear rising in his chest.</p><p>“What happened to Major I.M?” Jisung suddenly pipes up. “Wasn’t he in his room too?”</p><p>They keep running at a brisk pace.</p><p>“He left while you guys were getting ready.” Mark supplies. “I don’t know where he went, but I’m assuming he was heading to CURE, to meet with Jooheon.”</p><p>A high pitched wail erupts from somewhere, desperate and frantic. They all immediately freeze, whipping their heads around to look behind them, in the direction of the sound. Then Haechan hears the gun shots, the sound ricocheting violently against the steel-concrete structure. His heart drops to the floor.</p><p>“Shit.” Haechan curses loudly. “What—”</p><p>Suddenly, Mark is sprinting towards the sound, quickly disappearing from view. Stunned, Haechan calls out for the Leomyn and finds himself following, pumping his legs hard as he tries to catch up, Jisung following close behind. He’s moving without thinking, letting his body take over as he sees Mark racing ahead.</p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em> are you doing?!” Haechan is yelling.</p><p>Mark barely turns to look at the two Libramyn. “I know that voice! It’s Renjun!”</p><p><em>Renjun</em>. A fleeting image of almond eyes and a sarcastic voice flit past Haechan’s mind. It makes him run faster, matching pace with Mark.</p><p>The gun shots get louder, accompanied by shouting from different voices. They pass the guest quarters they were just at and Haechan can feel the burn in his thighs. His own raspy breaths are loud in his own ears, but all he can think about is the scene that awaits him at the source of the cacophony.</p><p>What they see is chaos beyond imagination. The first thing Haechan notes are the <em>people</em>, the ten or twelve infected beings that are coming full speed from further down the hallway. Changkyun and Leo Y Colonel Leedo have their guns going rhythmically at the enemy in front of them. Haechan’s eyes flit from the two dead infected bodies laying limp on top of each other to Renjun’s slumped form leaning on the wall, sweating profusely.</p><p>Mark is already by the Leo Y First Lieutenant’s side, tending to his unit member.</p><p>“Changkyun!” Haechan calls out, Jisung at his side.</p><p>“Haechan! Get the fuck over here and do something!” Changkyun lets himself glance. “I’m running out of ammo!”</p><p>Swiftly, Haechan steps in and joins in the shooting. With the three of them there, they start to gain the upper hand.</p><p>Grey flesh. That’s what Haechan sees. They’re all grey, like the concrete wrapped in steel of the fortress. A few of them have crust around their eyes, with some strange, dark substance dribbling from their mouths. Patches of it pool on the ground, especially near Renjun and Mark, coming from the dead infected bodies.</p><p>“Get the fuck away from that shit!” Haechan yells at the two of them, which causes them to startle.</p><p>“Right.” Mark nods, swiftly lifting Renjun under the arms and hoisting him farther down the hall.</p><p>“I’m out.” Changkyun curses loudly. “Jisung, replace me, dammit! Don’t just stand there!”</p><p>“It’s fine!” Leedo speaks up, aiming his gun one last time.</p><p>The shot is clean, right at critical mass. The last living infected takes the force of the impact, bouncing back airily before dropping onto the ground, slumped form twitching. Without the noise and blood rushing through his ears, Haechan is left with his heavy breaths, the warmth pulsating under every part of his skin. The hallway regains its perpetual siren song, the alarms flashing red.</p><p>“What the fuck was that?” Haechan speaks first, looking between the Libra Y Major and Leo Y Colonel.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Leedo sounds tired through his mask. “This is something we’ve never seen before.”</p><p>Haechan turns around, checking on Renjun and Mark. Jisung is helping lift Renjun off the ground, with Mark and him gripping Renjun’s shoulders. The boy looks pale, light brown bangs clinging to his face, eyes fluttering open to look at the others.</p><p>“I’m fine. I just need a moment to--” The Leo Y First Lieutenant squeezes his eyes shut. “—to breathe.”</p><p>“We need to get you some help.” Leedo says sternly, expression giving away his worry. “You got too close to them.”</p><p>“They were coming up so fast—I didn’t know what to do.”</p><p>“It’s okay, ‘Jun.” Leedo says, walking over to his junior to relieve Jisung.</p><p>Haechan feels his gut twist. He looks at Changkyun, stormy and silent in thought. “Where were you guys headed?”</p><p>The Libra Y Major looks up. “I ran into Leedo and Renjun while I was heading to the gathering hall. They were going to the medical wing.”</p><p>The bronzed boy looks at Renjun again, who is starting to look better. Mark looks at Haechan in that moment and shakes his head doubtfully. <em>Shit</em>.</p><p>“Should we even head to the med wing, at this point?” Haechan asks the question quietly. “What are we going to do with Renjun?”</p><p>“We could try to get him evacuated with the civilians, but…” Changkyun’s gaze darts to the boy in question before speaking. “I’m worried they won’t take him on board the evac planes.”</p><p>“Fucking hell.” Haechan looks up at the ceiling.</p><p>“I can hear you over there, by the way.”</p><p>Renjun is standing on his own, breaths shallow but eyes blazing. Behind the mask on his face, the color is starting to return to the first lieutenant’s skin, and his voice was strong when he spoke.</p><p>“I’m not some damsel in distress, you asshole Libras.” Renjun nearly spits. Mark closes his eyes and grips the boy’s shoulder, trying to get him to stop. “I’ve been through enough to deal with this.”</p><p>“We don’t know how contagious the disease is or how it spreads. It could be dangerous to take you anywhere, if I’m being frank.” Changkyun says calmly. “We’re already in danger just standing here.”</p><p>“Then leave. Walk away. I don’t need your fucking assistance to do my own job.” Renjun says darkly, voice rising.</p><p>“Renjun, <em>stop</em>.” Leedo asserts.</p><p>“No! If you’re all scared of catching whatever the fuck those things had, then leave me by myself.” Renjun forcibly steps away from the two Leomyn. “I can <em>assure</em> you, I know how to shoot.”</p><p>“No one is leaving you by yourself.” Mark reasons, trying to keep his voice steady.</p><p>“They are!”</p><p>“We’re not.” Haechan drawls. “But we don’t know how you’ll be in a few hours from now. We should get you help first.”</p><p>Renjun rolls his eyes. “That’s a waste of time. People are <em>dying</em> at the medical wing.”</p><p>“Us dragging you along wouldn’t help much with that, would it?”</p><p>“Who’s dragging <em>who</em>? Say that to me--” </p><p>“<em>Enough</em>!”</p><p>Everyone jumps. Jisung is blinking rapidly, shocked at himself for yelling so loudly. Eyes wandering, he awkwardly looks at Haechan and Changkyun, who stare at him in wonder as he walks over to Renjun, taking the boy’s arm and edging a stunned Mark off to the side.</p><p>“I’ll take responsibility for Renjun. I’ll protect him.” Jisung quietly declares, voice firm.</p><p>No one says anything for a second. Even Renjun just stands there, blinking owlishly at the Libra Y second lieutenant.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that, Jisung.” Leedo clears his throat.</p><p>Jisung stands taller. “I want to. I can do it, trust me.”</p><p>“When did you get so confident?” Haechan scoffs, looking at his mentee.</p><p>“Well, I’m not alone, right?” Jisung snaps his gaze to look right into Haechan’s eyes, taking him by surprise. “We’re all doing this together.”</p><p>The bronzed boy suddenly remembers his half assed words of advice to Jisung, right before the Social. <em>He actually listened to me. </em>Haechan shakes his head in mild disbelief.</p><p>“Well done, Second Lieutenant.” Haechan's smile grows. “But just so you know, if you fuck this up, you could get kicked off the unit.”</p><p>“That’s not…true, but okay.” Changkyun murmurs.</p><p>“I won’t fuck it up.” Jisung narrows his eyes, voice confident against the blaring alarm.</p><p>He stands tall, shoulders square. Haechan feels a little bit of pride.</p><p>“Alright, then. Let’s go to the med wing.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>((because i'm a piece of shit, i'll probably go back in and edit some grammar or wording later jkdlafdjkhlsdfhjklsf i'm going to bed now gbye))</p><p>ty for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment &lt;3 I would greatly appreciate it ;;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. all of this despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a short update while I slave through the next chapter and plan for the next three LMAO it's a lot we have a lot to cover I'm not going to lie aha anyway I hope everyone is having a good time so far :) Pls leave a comment ;; I love comments ;;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the way to the medical wing, Haechan nearly dies twice.</p>
<p>The first time is when they’re approaching one of the large spoke-like hallway intersections. As they hastily passed one of the openings, an infected leapt out at Haechan from the corridor, grey fingers tensed like claws. Just as quick, Mark had shot it down, clean and neat. Haechan could only nod in thanks, which got him a characteristic Mark smile and a strange feeling somewhere in his chest.</p>
<p>The second time, Haechan is leading the pack when a projectile flies right at him.</p>
<p>He dodges elegantly, leaping aside so quick that Mark and Changkyun barely have enough time to register the move and react themselves.</p>
<p>“Bomb!” Changkyun hollers, throwing himself aside.</p>
<p>The explosion is small, but it shakes the walls, sends loose debris and bomb shards clinking against steel and concrete. Haechan grits his teeth, raising his head and gun to point in the direction of the launch. There’s a ringing whine in his ears as he swiftly gets on his feet. He takes a step, body hunched and gun out in front of him. There’s movement behind some large cardboard boxes. </p>
<p>The first thing he sees when the dust settles is faded blue hair.</p>
<p>“Are you <em>fucking</em> kidding me?” Haechan yells, voice distorting through his mask. “You could’ve killed me, you ass!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry! I thought you guys were one of <em>them.</em>” Jaemin frantically points to the side, where against the wall lays a grey body, black mush oozing slowly—likely a product of throw happy Jaemin. His own standard issue mask, different from the one Haechan is wearing, is pressed tightly against his cheeks.</p>
<p>Mark comes up from behind Haechan. “Don’t yell so loud. There could be infected nearby and they’ll hear us.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure everyone already knows we’re here, especially since Jaemin has been blowing shit up.” Haechan casts an accusatory glance at the aforementioned.</p>
<p>Jeno is rubbing his eyes, his mask up to cover the bottom half of his face. He’s huddled with his back pressing against Jaemin’s. “I told you to wait and watch. Those things can’t even see you, stupid.”</p>
<p>Haechan points with his gun. “You’re lucky I’m fast.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t shoot me! It would be such a waste of bullets.”</p>
<p>“I swear to <em>god</em>,” Changkyun pulls up next to Haechan, eyebrows furrowed in a scowl. “I’m going to kill you, blueberry.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but can you blame me? I’m trying to stay <em>alive</em> here!” Jaemin almost yells, voice high pitched.</p>
<p>The rest follow behind, Jisung still supporting Renjun, who looks nauseous from all the sudden movement, and Leedo with the same annoyed expression. Mark simply sighs before blinking at the scattered materials next to Jaemin’s feet. “Did you…make that bomb?”</p>
<p>“Yes? How else would I have one?” Jaemin raises an eyebrow. “I’m a research assistant, not a trainee at the academy.”</p>
<p>“You might as well be dead to me.” Changkyun mutters.</p>
<p>“Hey! We’re scared and we don’t know what the fuck we’re doing. Not all of us are trained assassins.” Jeno pipes up, glaring at the Libra Y Major.</p>
<p>Haechan rolls his eyes. He notices that the two of them are sitting between boxes, both filled with capped glass tubes. Various colored liquids reflect the bright hallway lights. Nestled between their legs are their evacuation backpacks. Jeno has a notebook out, hand still gripping his pen.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you guys doing with all of this shit?” Haechan squints, gesturing at the items. “Isn’t this a lot to carry around?”</p>
<p>“Research is <em>valuable</em>, you gun wielding jock. Also,” Jaemin checks the sample tubes quickly, making sure they’re not cracked. “These are prototype antidotes for different ailments. They’re from one of CURE’s subsidiary research focuses.”</p>
<p>An eyebrow goes up. “You got something in there for Renjun?”</p>
<p>“What happened to Renjun?” Jeno perks up, moving to stand.</p>
<p>Renjun grunts before speaking monotonously. “I’m fine. Let’s just <em>kill</em> something and leave this godforsaken fort.”</p>
<p>“He got attacked by the infected.” Jisung answers for him.</p>
<p>“<em>Whoa</em>. Okay, um.”</p>
<p>“He’s fine. No fluids got on him and he hasn’t let his mask slip. No open wounds.” Leedo reports quickly. “Just give him something for fatigue.”</p>
<p>Hastily, the two of them go through their boxes. Finally, Jaemin cries out and hands Leedo a tube with bright purple liquid, which appears slightly more viscous than water. “This might help Renjun.”</p>
<p>“Has that even been tested on humans? What if I—”</p>
<p>“Just shut up and take the damn thing.” Jeno rolls his eyes. “Why do you think we grabbed these in the first place? They’re for <em>us</em> to drink, stupid.”</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Renjun takes the tube in his slender fingers and lifts the top off, moving to pour it down his throat. Lifting his mask to reveal his mouth, his eyes are squeezed shut as he takes it down, Adam’s apple bobbing. Jaemin nods triumphantly at the sight.</p>
<p>Almond eyes stare blankly before crunching into a face. “That was disgusting.”</p>
<p>“It’s not meant to <em>taste</em> good. You’re supposed to feel better.”</p>
<p>“Why was it purple? What an ugly color…” Renjun grimaces, side eyeing the purple insignia on Haechan’s vest. Haechan merely squints in response.</p>
<p>“Well, if you can see that it’s purple, that’s a good sign. You’re not going blind.” Jeno brightens. “Although I recommend you guys monitor him for the time being.”</p>
<p>“I can monitor myself.” Renjun mumbles. Jisung pats his back in sympathy.</p>
<p>Haechan looks around them. They’re currently at an open floor portion of the fort, standing on the second floor. Just over the railing below them, on the lower floor, they can see a hallway intersection. Haechan spies a few scattered bodies, camouflaged grey like the fortress, black pools of liquid on the ground. There must have been people here before who killed those bodies, and there are bound to be more infected heading their way, especially since Jaemin has been making small, <em>loud</em> explosions.<em> The others are still at the med wing,</em> Haechan thinks. His mind briefly wanders to the idea of seeing his own Libramyn sprawled on the ground, grey and black. <em>Will they be infected by the time we get there?</em></p>
<p>“What’s the black stuff that’s been coming out?” Haechan looks at Jeno.</p>
<p>Jeno’s eyebrows furrow. “We don’t know. It’s new to the symptomology, so we’re not entirely sure.”</p>
<p>Jaemin eyes the grey body on the side warily. “I think it could be one of the transmission modes. You know, like you touch the fluid and it gets in your body.”</p>
<p>“Wait, why are you guys even here? Shouldn’t you have evacuated with the rest of CURE?” Changkyun looks between the two assistants.</p>
<p>“We would’ve gone, but…” Jeno closes his eyes, anguish on his face. “Fucking Dr. Yoo asked us to help Libra Y move the samples at the med wing.”</p>
<p>“And where is Dr. Yoo?”</p>
<p>Jaemin sighs. “He took Libra Y to the med wing before we left CURE, but he was called by the Chancellor as priority for evac.”</p>
<p>“We were on the way when the alarm started going off and everyone was going insane. We went back, grabbed some shit, and now we’re here.” Jeno explains, gesturing to the mess.  </p>
<p>“Does anyone know you’re here? Or that you’re alive?” Leedo inquires.</p>
<p>“Not really. Oh, that reminds me.” Jeno rummages through his backpack, pulling out his paging device. “Dongyoung left us a message. Hopefully my device doesn’t die before the message is done.”</p>
<p>He quickly clicks through his messages before finding the right one.</p>
<p>“<em>Jeno? JENO? Why the fuck aren’t you picking up?” </em>Dongyoung’s soft voice is frantic. <em>“Goddammit, you’re supposed to be the reliable one. Fuck. Okay, I hope you’re not dead because you absolutely have to get those samples. The amount of—”</em></p>
<p>“Where is he?” Mark furrows his eyebrows. “Or like, where was he going when you two were heading to the med wing?”</p>
<p>“He evacuated. All the higher level CURE personnel are asked to leave first.” Jaemin sighs, picking at loose cardboard. “They really just abandoned us here.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“—not important. Anyway, grab the samples from the med wing and leave. Unity for the cause.”</em>
</p>
<p>The message ends with some scratching sounds and a resounding click.</p>
<p>Jaemin’s long lashes flutter. “So that’s that. We’re doomed to be stuck here until we can get the samples.”</p>
<p>“No offense, but you could just leave. Isn’t your safety more important?” Haechan makes a face.</p>
<p>“I would rather deal with ten infected than with pissed off Dongyoung.”.</p>
<p>Jeno shudders, agreeing silently.</p>
<p>Changkyun shakes his head in disbelief. “We should keep moving. We have a job to do.”</p>
<p>“Let’s leave Renjun here.” Haechan suggests casually.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me right now?” Renjun swiftly grabs Haechan’s vest, voice raised. “What is your <em>deal</em>?”</p>
<p>“Don’t engage, Haechan.” Changkyun mutters to his junior.</p>
<p>Leedo glares. “You have no right to give orders around here, Captain Haechan.”</p>
<p>“Well, I just thought since Jeno and Jaemin so <em>graciously</em> saved Renjun’s ass with their antidote,” Haechan’s voice is cool, but his eyes are a steady flame. “He could protect them and wait as backup.”</p>
<p>“That’s not your order to give. It’s <em>mine</em>.” Leedo asserts.</p>
<p>“Who made <em>you</em> in charge?” Renjun seethes, his grip tightening on Haechan’s gear.</p>
<p>“I don’t need to be in charge to state the facts. You’re still <em>recovering</em>, and in an hour, maybe you’ll be perfectly fine. But isn’t it too risky to let you roam around like this?”</p>
<p>Haechan looks around for objections, but the others only stare back at him with mixed expressions. Satisfied, the bronzed boy smiles warmly at Renjun. “I guess I’m right then.”</p>
<p>Renjun lunges amidst shouts of protest. Haechan is faster though. He lithely maneuvers under the boy’s outstretched arms, pulling him into a hold with one hand pinned up against the small of his back.</p>
<p>There are strong arms yanking him away from Renjun and throwing him down onto the ground. Leedo stands towering above him with eyes pinned on the bronzed boy’s face.   </p>
<p>“You have no right to disrespect my lieutenant like this, Captain.” The Leo Y Colonel bristles. “For that, <em>you</em> should stay here and watch Jeno and Jaemin.”</p>
<p>“I don’t take orders from—”</p>
<p>“Stand down<em>, </em>Libramyn.” Changkyun warns. “Or I <em>will</em> have you kicked off the unit.”</p>
<p>Everyone stops, stunned. Haechan whips his head around to look at Changkyun, eyes molten. The Libra Y Major merely glowers, heat behind his stare. On the side, Jeno and Jaemin watch with uneasy darting eyes. Jisung’s mouth has fallen open in shock, face twisted.</p>
<p>Mark is staring at Haechan with a perplexed look, one that mirrors frustration and something indiscernible. Haechan only stares back, expression cold, before he laughs to himself and stands. “Fine. Do whatever you want. It was just a suggestion.”</p>
<p>Changkyun has a pained expression on his face, searching for words as he watches his junior stride over to a still frightened Jeno and Jaemin.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.” Leedo pats Renjun on the back. “We’ve wasted too much time already.”</p>
<p>The Leo Y Colonel pulls out his gun, moving down the hallway without hesitation. The others gradually follow, Jisung still sticking close to Renjun’s side. Changkyun casts one last glance at his junior, disappointment and hurt evident in his expression, before turning and walking away.</p>
<p><em>Why did I do that?</em> Haechan narrows his eyes. He’s on the ground, sitting next to one of the box towers. He hasn’t had that kind of episode since he first joined the unit, when he was wildly angry and going against all authority. It was a time in his life when he was licking his fresh wounds, still confused and frustrated with his new circumstances. Somehow the patched up, scarred over trauma has been picked at, revealing fresh blood. Fresh emotions.</p>
<p>The bronzed boy can feel it for himself, that tingling anger crawling on his skin. He doesn’t like the instability.</p>
<p>He hears something land with a clatter next to his foot. It’s an in-ear device.</p>
<p>“Take it. We’ll call you when we need you.” Mark almost whispers, eyes downcast.</p>
<p><em>Maybe it started that day when we talked.</em> Haechan thinks. <em>All of this anger.</em> His fingers close around the device before he’s chucking it at Mark’s chest, to which the Leomyn reflexively catches with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“How are you supposed to call me if you don’t have that, dumbass?” Haechan rolls his eyes, slumping against the railing. “Just get out of here.”</p>
<p>Mark is thinking again, <em>the goddamn idiot</em>. Always thinking, always questioning. He needs to be taking action, not wondering about it.</p>
<p>“Stop <em>worrying</em> about me. Go save my unit members.”</p>
<p>There’s a flash of hesitation before Mark nods slowly and turns, jogging to catch up. Sighing, Haechan closes his eyes and knocks his head against the cool metal of the rails, focusing in on the sensation. He suddenly feels tired, feels how much energy has exited kinetically from his legs. Jaemin is muttering something to Jeno, high toned voice spiking in urgency. Jeno’s voice in contrast is a calm stream, steady and firm.</p>
<p>“Hey, nerds.” Haechan calls out. The quiet talk stops.</p>
<p>“…What do you want?” Jaemin tries to sound scary, likely because <em>he’s</em> the one who’s scared. Of Haechan.</p>
<p>“Do you have another antidote for fatigue?”</p>
<p>“Maybe…” Jeno says hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Do you or do you not?” Haechan stands, towering over the two research assistants. “I need it so that I don’t pass out and leave you two damsels to fend for yourselves.”</p>
<p>Jaemin glares up at Haechan. “First of all, fuck you. Second of all, you can’t just <em>demand</em> things like a tyrant.”</p>
<p>On any other occasion, Haechan would flash a pretty smile and retort with venom, but all of his beautifully snide prose has been exhausted for the day.</p>
<p>“Fine. Don’t.”</p>
<p>The Libra Y captain sits back down, feeling more and more like a child. The vast emptiness of the fort is eerie, the echoing silence unnerving as the three of them sit with their thoughts. Jeno’s pen is moving swiftly on his notepad while Jaemin picks at his bomb parts.</p>
<p>Haechan knows he’s right about Renjun. Maybe the way he voiced his concern was brash, but it wasn’t wrong. <em>Even Changkyun wouldn’t defend me in front of Colonel Leedo. </em>Haechan pokes at the ground. <em>Some mentor he is. Won’t even take responsibility. </em></p>
<p>The grey body across from him, cold and limp, makes Haechan shiver. His mind drifts to wide eyed Mark, running straight into him to warn him and Jisung. Mark, who shot down that infected who tried to attack him, the same boy who lamented his deepest worries to Haechan on their first meeting. <em>What does he want from me?</em></p>
<p>A loud <em>snap!</em> rings behind them. It sounds frighteningly like a bone.</p>
<p>Haechan is quick to rise to his feet, bent in a crouch. His gun is out and in his hands, positioned for a shot.</p>
<p>In the distance, across the gaping space of the open second floor, a teetering grey body moves like a sloth, feet stammering on the floor. It <em>was</em> a bone being snapped, as Haechan sees a corpse under one of its feet. Black crust decorates this infected being’s ears, its mouth, nose, and eyes. Something icy whooshes down Haechan’s back as he stares into glazed marble eyes.</p>
<p>He pulls the trigger.</p>
<p>The body crumples, folding into itself, and falls with a solid thud on the ground. Fluorescent lights illuminate dull flesh. Red from the alarms darts and colors the limp figure, and Haechan thinks of how there isn’t any real blood. Only black liquid spurts out from the gunshot wound.</p>
<p>“Holy shit…” Jaemin whispers hesitantly. “Holy fuck, we’re going to die.”</p>
<p>“That’s offensive.” Haechan sighs, turning to look at Jaemin’s frightened expression. “I’m standing right here.”</p>
<p>Jeno and Jaemin both look at him, nodding wordlessly.</p>
<p>Haechan feels his device vibrate in his pocket.</p>
<p>“This is Full Sun.”</p>
<p>“<em>We need you here right now! Please—</em>”</p>
<p>“Mark? <em>Mark</em>?” Haechan yells into his device. “<em>Hey</em>! What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“—<em>sung</em>. <em>Big Man is down.”</em></p>
<p>Jisung.</p>
<p>“I’m on my way. Unity for—”</p>
<p>There’s a loud crash in the background. “<em>Renjun! Renj—”</em></p>
<p>The call goes dead. Haechan is breathing deeply, staring numbly at his device, as if Mark will magically pop out of it and give him more answers.</p>
<p>Robotically, he pockets his device and tightens his grip on his gun.</p>
<p>“If you’re gonna throw bombs, at least make sure it’s not a human.” Haechan quickly speaks. “And keep quiet. The infected have good hearing.”</p>
<p>“What? Yeah, okay.” Jaemin is breathless. “Wha—are you go—”</p>
<p>“Good luck here. Don’t be scared.”</p>
<p>Haechan starts to move when Jeno grabs him and hands over a vibrant green tube of liquid. “Take this. It’s an antidote.”</p>
<p>“What for?” Haechan raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Jeno gazes with intent. “Just use it.”</p>
<p>Haechan casts one last glance at anxious faces before breaking into a sprint, heading straight for the medical wing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>〇</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He isn’t entirely sure he’s heading in the right direction, but he’s certain he’s going somewhere when he hears familiar voices shouting and the ringing of gunshots.</p>
<p>Before he knows it, Haechan is turning the corner to find shattered glass glinting like diamonds on the concrete floor, the medical wing’s glass wall design destroyed by disaster. The main sliding doors have been pried open, likely by the others before him. Haechan slides through the sliver to enter.</p>
<p>The pristine white front desk has black smears and red splashed on it, marring it with evidence of a fight. There is one long main hallway of the medical wing, and there’s no one living that Haechan can see. The usual large doors that block off the waiting area from the main med hallway are splayed open, wide and inviting. There’s destruction as far as the eye can see, black splatters and grey bodies laid like martyrs for a cause that Haechan didn’t pledge his life for. It hits him then that these infected, swiftly gunned down, were once civilians, part of the working class.</p>
<p>With every step, glass crunches under his boots. He keeps his attention as spread as possible, trying to take in the room all at once. The weight of his gun is the only certainty in his hands.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the first door on the right side of the long hallway swings open, banging loudly. Haechan’s gun is up in a flash, eyes wide as he points it with his finger poised.</p>
<p>He drops the gun the second he sees familiar blond locks.</p>
<p>“Jisung!” He calls, running over to his junior.</p>
<p>There’s a moan from the younger boy. His long legs are bent, one arm quivering as the other is wrapped like a vice on his midsection. His face wears an angry red mark on his cheek, likely a forming bruise. His mask hugs his neck, one of the ventilators splotched with blood. Dangling on one shoulder is his new vest, hanging limp. A dark splotch blooms from the spot under Jisung’s palm, wet and slick fabric evident under the lights. A large, glinting piece of glass is sticking out of his side. He has another hand placed on the door frame, desperately steadying himself.</p>
<p>“What <em>happened</em>? Why is your vest destroyed?” Haechan hastily grabs onto his junior, quickly scanning his body for other injuries. He takes Jisung’s mask and aggressively pulls it onto the second lieutenant’s face. “Keep your mask on, idiot!”</p>
<p>“I…I was trying to…to…” The words come out like breaths, airy and soft.</p>
<p>“We were mobbed by a group of infected. Jisung shoved Renjun out of the way.”</p>
<p>Haechan looks up and sees concerned Mark looking at him. There’s no fear in those round eyes, but the bronzed boy doesn’t miss the slight tremor that shakes strong shoulders. Mark has a hand clasped around his forearm, face tight in suppressed pain. At the Leomyn’s side is Renjun, laid out on an examination table. Under his large black mask, his slender face is ghostly, skin translucent under the fluorescent lights. Long lashes quiver as he struggles to keep focus on Haechan.</p>
<p>“You absolute idiot. <em>This</em> is why I told you to stay behind with Jeno and Jaemin!” Haechan shouts, hearing how raw his voice sounds.</p>
<p>“I’m…I’m sorry…” Renjun croaks, throat dry.</p>
<p>Haechan gulps, watching Renjun wince in pain. Mark is staring warily at his unit member, gaze darting around as if the answer is right in the curves of Renjun’s vest. Haechan feels Jisung shake in his arms and he leans down to look at the glass.</p>
<p>“Jisung, lay down.” Haechan commands.</p>
<p>He gently eases his junior to the ground, ignoring the moans of pain. “Is there any gauze or dressing in here? Rubbing alcohol?”</p>
<p>Mark immediately stands and flips open cabinet doors. He curses under his breath when he can’t find anything in the first couple. “Can we take it out?” He whips his head to look hurriedly at Haechan.</p>
<p>“We can’t take it out. We need to wrap it and secure it.” Haechan shakes his head, inspecting the blade. “It’s too deep in his side. Might’ve hit an artery. He could bleed out if we remove it.”</p>
<p>The cabinet doors bang open faster as Mark scrambles. Haechan pretends he doesn’t see the two infected laying in the far corner of the examination room, bleeding out in black. A wave of nausea threatens him at his throat, but he takes one look at Mark’s slight panic and it disappears.</p>
<p>“Did you guys get any of the black stuff on you?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so. But…” Mark warily eyes Jisung’s large wound.</p>
<p>Haechan gulps and looks away. He doesn’t think about it anymore.</p>
<p>Jisung is sweating hard, drops of sweat glistening on his face. He has blood swiped on his cheek, worry lines etched along his eyebrows. <em>Young and free.</em> The phrase suddenly pops into Haechan’s mind as he stares at the youth radiating from Jisung, who whimpers in pain.</p>
<p>He looks up at Renjun on the table. “Hey ‘Jun, you okay up there?”</p>
<p>“D-don’t…call me ‘Jun…asshole…” Renjun heaves a breath before crying out.</p>
<p>“Well, excuse me.” Haechan mutters, pressing his hand on top of Jisung’s to keep pressure.</p>
<p>The younger’s eyes flutter open, glazed. “Don’t…bully him, please. It’s not his…fault.”</p>
<p>“I know that, <em>dumbass</em>. I can’t believe you tried to be a hero. And on your <em>first</em> mission.” Haechan scoffs, looking at Jisung’s frown in response.</p>
<p>“Found it!” Mark runs over, getting onto his knees.</p>
<p>Quickly, Haechan grabs the wrapping and antiseptic from Mark’s hands. He unscrews the cap and douses Jisung’s wound with the liquid, ignoring the cries and protests that rip from Jisung’s mouth. “Hold him still!” Haechan yells at Mark, who obediently presses his palms into Jisung’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Stay strong, Jisung.” Mark soothes, wiping at Jisung’s sweat on his face as Haechan works hastily to wrap the wound.</p>
<p>He tugs hard on the wrapping, making sure it’s tight. He doesn’t even want to look at Jisung’s face as he continues wrapping and pulling. “I know it hurts, Jisung, but it’ll be over soon.” Haechan reassures, eyes darting around to make sure he’s doing everything right.</p>
<p>“I…can’t breathe. It’s too hot.” Jisung heaves, the mask straining on his face as it contorts in pain.</p>
<p>“We can’t take it off, Jisung. We don’t know if the disease is airborne.” Haechan reasons firmly, glaring down at his junior.</p>
<p>He nimbly finishes off the wrapping with a tight knot. <em>The tube from Jeno.</em> He quickly fishes it out of his pocket and reads the label. <em>All purpose. </em>Placing his bets on some research assistant he just met, Haechan uncaps the tube and grabs Jisung’s jaw, gently prying it open. He lifts the mask slightly to wiggle it in.</p>
<p>“I need you to drink this, Jisung. Hold still.” Haechan trickles the green liquid down the younger’s throat, pushing his mouth closed.</p>
<p>Jisung gags violently before swallowing, breathing roughly. Haechan sighs under his breath.</p>
<p>Mark catches his gaze. “The others went off to get the samples. They’re deep in the medical wing, in the first laboratory on the western side.”</p>
<p>“Who’s they?”</p>
<p>“Libramyn. I think there’s Jooheon and Yeonjun and two others…” Mark’s eyebrows scrunch as he tries to recall names. “Leedo and Major I.M followed them.”</p>
<p>“Fucking Changkyun, leaving you with these two…” Haechan nearly spits. His dark gaze turns on Mark, some other emotion flickering inside of him. “Are you okay? Did you get hurt?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine...my arm is just sore.” Mark reassures, eyes bright enough that Haechan believes him.</p>
<p>“We should get Renjun and Jisung out of here. We’re useless to the others like this.”</p>
<p>Mark nods before rising to get Renjun, eyes lingering on Haechan for a split second.</p>
<p>Haechan looks down at Jisung, patting the boy on the cheek. “Hey, brat. Are you good?”</p>
<p>“I’m…I guess.” Jisung groans.</p>
<p>“We’re getting the fuck out of here, so I’m gonna need you to help me get you up.”</p>
<p>Jisung gulps before propping his legs up. With a grunt, Haechan slowly raises Jisung to a sitting position before hoisting him up on his feet. He bears all of the weight, letting Jisung fall heavily onto his side. The blood starts to dot the wrapping in crimson flecks. They have to move fast.</p>
<p>“You ready?” Haechan looks at Mark.</p>
<p>Renjun is awake, eyes blearily open. He looks worse than before, eyelids fluttering and threatening to close. Mark grits his teeth in effort as he tries to hold up his unit member, but his gaze on Haechan’s face is determined.</p>
<p>They step out of the room slowly, Haechan’s right arm extended and out with his gun. He can feel his heart thrumming low and fast just under his fingers. Licking his lips, he tightens his hold around Jisung’s waist as he leads them further into the hallway, heading towards the entrance of the medical wing. Renjun moans lowly behind him.</p>
<p>They hear gunshots in the distance, ringing out. There’s a beat before Johnny and Yeonjun’s shouts can be heard, Leedo’s low voice following them. The thundering footsteps are heading towards them.</p>
<p>“Shit, we gotta move faster.” Haechan curses. His hand tightens on Jisung’s side and he hastily tries to jog.</p>
<p>“Jisung, you have to stay awake. You need to help me save your ass.” He hisses to his junior, who grunts.</p>
<p>The four of them exit the medical wing, Haechan shooting the trackpad on the inside to widen the door. The shouts are really close now, and Haechan turns to look down the main medical wing hallway to see Yeonjun, Johnny, Changkyun, and Leedo barreling down the narrow expanse, feet pounding linoleum. They’re holding large steel cases. <em>The samples. </em>Jooheon and Soobin pull up at the rear.</p>
<p>“Get out of here!” Jooheon hollers at them.</p>
<p>They’re sprinting now. Mark, half dragging Renjun, sprints ahead of Haechan and Jisung, who fumble with their feet. Haechan curses loudly as he hears the others catching up to them. His arm is numb and his feet are moving as fast as he can. He knows Jisung is trying his best, but they’re falling behind.</p>
<p>“Come on, <em>brat</em>! You wanna make it, don’t you?” Haechan cries out, letting Jisung stutter on his feet.</p>
<p>He doesn’t hear Jisung respond, but suddenly someone is scooping him out from Haechan’s grip. It’s Jooheon, a grateful presence, who briefly looks down at Haechan’s stunned expression.</p>
<p>“Be careful, he’s got a stab wound on the front-side of his lower abdomen!” Haechan yells.</p>
<p>Behind them, grey infected move quickly, snarling and growling. It’s a repulsive and chilling sight, but it takes all of Haechan’s will to tear his gaze away and turn forward again.</p>
<p>He sprints up to Changkyun and Yeonjun.</p>
<p>“Shownu said the helipad has one more chopper waiting for us.” Changkyun says, breathless.</p>
<p>“We have to move quickly. They have a civilian critically injured on there.” Yeonjun shares, sparing a glance at Haechan.</p>
<p>“Mark! How far are we from the helipad?” Haechan yells.</p>
<p>“We can take a shortcut here!” Mark responds.</p>
<p>There’s gunshots from behind Haechan and a shout from Leedo. Whipping around, Haechan sees one of the infected has broken away from the pack, sprinting forward. The infected used to be one of the doctors, his med wing ID badge bouncing wildly on his white coat as he crookedly runs towards the Leo Y Colonel.</p>
<p><em>No hesitation.</em> Haechan points and shoots, landing a clean shot to the head.</p>
<p>He doesn’t bother catching Leedo’s expression before he’s facing forward again. They’ve returned to the open floor area, where Jeno and Jaemin are now standing at the sudden commotion, hastily grabbing their possessions. </p>
<p>“Leave your shit behind! Let’s <em>go</em>!” Haechan yells out, gesturing to them.</p>
<p>Mark rounds the corner with grace and the whole group follows behind. He’s managed to transfer Renjun onto his back, the boy limply laying on him. Haechan pumps his legs hard to catch up.</p>
<p>The Leomyn spares a glance at Haechan. “We’re almost there. We just need to—”</p>
<p>There’s an explosion, the boom clipping Mark’s sentence. Haechan imagines it’s Jaemin, who is wielding another homemade bomb in his hands like a sword.</p>
<p>They’re passing the empty gathering hall, the barricades fallen over and broken. <em>People have evacuated. </em>They pass so many bodies, Haechan starts to blur them together in his mind, forces himself to look in front of him at Renjun bouncing on Mark’s strong back. It’s the same back he saw the other night, tall and straight.</p>
<p>“Here!” Mark yells out, pointing at the steel door leading to the surface.</p>
<p>Haechan turns to check on the others. His face drops when he sees more infected have joined the chase, beckoned by their cries and gunshots. <em>Shit shit shit.</em> He grits his teeth and aims, gun firing rapidly. Yeonjun, Johnny, and Changkyun are also shooting, the sounds ricocheting so loudly it makes Haechan’s ears ring in protest.</p>
<p>Mark hastily places his hand on the trackpad, swiftly punching in an additional code on the keys before he’s hustling through the door and up the stairs.</p>
<p>Haechan suddenly whirls around near the entrance and plants his feet on the ground as he shoots once, twice, three times. Jooheon rushes past him, Jisung laying against his chest, as he clobbers up the stairs with haste. Johnny follows behind, sending a look towards Haechan. Jeno and Jaemin scurry into the stairwell urgently.</p>
<p>Grey and black. The colors seem to mesh together, smothering each other, suffocating. The liquid is oozing so quickly from the infected beings, it makes Haechan nauseous. His mind briefly touches the thought of being drowned in bodies, but he focuses back in on his gun and the recoil. He grunts, feels his fingers burning, before he’s reloading his gun.</p>
<p>“Come on, Haechan! Let’s go!” Changkyun roars, turning around and shooting alongside his junior. “We have to fucking <em>go</em>!”</p>
<p>The infected are ten feet away when Haechan ducks into the winding tunnel leading up, up to the surface. His breath is loud in his ears, going with the beat of his heart. He scrambles blindly, path illuminated by the faint light from the other end of the stairs. The air is so sweet, so sickeningly disgusting, it makes him move faster.</p>
<p>He hears Changkyun following, then he hears the cries. The sweet midwestern sun graces his features at the surface when he hears Changkyun let out a blood curdling scream.</p>
<p>Heels digging into the ground, he turns and points his gun.</p>
<p>It’s a slow-motion schematic.</p>
<p>
  <em>One shot, two shots. Changkyun’s eyes are so wide, they look like they’re going to pop out. Grey flesh and shiny marble eyes, gnarled features. Black black black. Exhale. The flint of the gun, the muffled crack of a bullet. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>One down, two down. Changkyun’s frantic eyes, that familiar hand ensnaring his arm, dragging him towards safety.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sun is so beautiful. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s too hot. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>There’s someone yelling. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The helicopter, shiny in the light, liquid black. The doors are open and panicked faces are crying out, hurrying them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Feet pounding on the ground, running. His chest hurts with every breath. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Whirring, thrumming, low hum through his body.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Some— </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Something grabs him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>There’s—</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“<em>Haechan</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hears someone cry his name, animalistic and raw. It’s frightening, more frightening than the grey infected that tackles his leg, latches onto him like the chains of the cause, the pledge on his life. Sharp pain pricks him all over his leg, sending chills crawling all over.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m caught. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Caught. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>CAUGHT. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The rhythmic stutter of a gun, several guns. Haechan is writhing, turning and flailing as he shoots over and over again. Never ending grey, a mass so large it starts to look like a wall.</p>
<p>
  <em>Concrete wall. Take me in. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Let me in.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Let me in!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mama!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>His arm is almost ripped out from its socket as someone violently tears him away from all of that grey, frantic and desperate. Grey flesh snarls. The grey mob is crying out for blood.</p>
<p>Angry marble eyes. The image is burned into his retina.</p>
<p>Haechan is on his feet, stumbling and sprinting for his life. He goes numb, lets stars cloud his vision, lets the helicopter in front of him fizzle with twinkling stars. The sun is burning into his skin, seeping into his Libramyn gear. He’s zeroed in, more focused than ever. The burn makes him feel <em>alive</em>.</p>
<p>The hand on his wrist stings him raw, but it’s a wake up call.</p>
<p><em>It’s Mark’s hand</em>.</p>
<p>Mark is yelling, shouting.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mark saved me?</em>
</p>
<p>Mark—</p>
<p>Things flicker in black and color, black and color. There’s nothing left to do as he feels his body hurled onto the chopper, feels familiar hands hoisting him up by the forearms. Feels someone’s hand cradle the back of his head gently. He’s not seeing anything. His vision oozes black.</p>
<p>Shouts surround him, familiar lilts and tones.</p>
<p>He barely registers.</p>
<p>His mind is clicking, the gears whirring steadily.</p>
<p><em>Click</em>.</p>
<p><em>Click</em>.</p>
<p>Everything melts away until all he feels is the thrum of the chopper threading through his body.</p>
<p>〇</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The smell of smoke. A rose perfume, wafting and settling in the cracked leather. The creaks of an old Volkswagen van and the Beatles on the radio, distorted and beautiful. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Donghyuck gets poked on his cheeks a lot. His high pitched voice whines alongside the music, along the tinkling laugh of a loving voice. The frayed edge of his t-shirt is so worn, it has the indent of his thumb on it, at the spot where he tends to nervously rub the fabric. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A beautiful face, curved lines and red lips. Mama always had red lips. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She’s not smiling, not looking at Donghyuck. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His sister and two brothers are sleeping, curled under some throw blanket they picked up yesterday from a dead homeless person on the street. It has peace signs all over it, rainbow tie dye vibrant against the yellowed van. The van putts along, bouncing on rocky road.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mama and Papa, with their black clothes and combed black hair. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Little Donghyuck loves his family. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We’re going to go somewhere fun, Hyuck.” Papa says. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fun?” Donghyuck’s voice is so excited, so happy. He loves his father.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, baby.” His mother is smiling at him now, radiant. Her eyes are glistening. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Donghyuck smiles too, because if Mama smiles, he will too. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She’s turning back to face the blue sky, the cotton candy clouds. Donghyuck loves the clouds and the sun and the sky.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her hands dab at her face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Donghyuck kicks his legs excitedly. “Where are we going to have fun, Mama?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There’s a strange pause. </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You see that castle up ahead? It’s a fun wonderland. A happy place for you, little Hyuck.” Papa points and smiles at Donghyuck.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Up ahead, tall and looming, is the tallest, largest castle Donghyuck has ever seen. It looks tough and hard and strong. Donghyuck is mesmerized.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wow, awesome!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Papa chuckles. “Do you want to stay here forever?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The castle is so big, the smooth walls so large. They fill the glass of the car dashboard window.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Will we all be here forever?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Papa only smiles. Mama is wiping at her face again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Forever and ever.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...So I made it short because this chapter is pretty heavy. It took a toll on me emotionally just writing it lmao it was the first time I've ever felt like that...anyway leave a comment telling me what hair color you think Haechan has because I'm curious &lt;.&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. and all of this joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been inactive for months, but I finally had some time and I spent a lot of nights thinking over this fic and where it's going. I'm not going to lie: this is one of the most difficult fics I've ever written LOL mainly because it's a lot to handle both a scientific plotline and a romantic plotline at the same time (it's slow burn so they're just getting to know each other aha). Anyways, I apologize for the very very late update, but here is something short and unbeta'ed. Some details may change in a few days depending on when my beta can read it through, but I'm going to publish this as is now. It's a shorter update for sure because I had to shuffle some things around. This chapter isn't super heavy, so enjoy it because next chapter is a whirlwind oof </p><p>thanks for sticking by :'(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haechan is jostled into consciousness.  </p><p>Dry. His throat is so dry, he can’t speak. Instead he coughs, sputtering nothing. His lips feel greasy, like someone had smeared lip balm on them.</p><p>He twitches. Pain shoots up his leg, making him wince. Something is rubbing roughly against the sensitive skin there.</p><p>Black. It’s dark.</p><p>He squeezes his eyes tighter together, ignoring the anxiety that rises in him. <em>Why can’t I see?</em></p><p>A cough forces itself out as he tries to swallow, making him wince at the impact.</p><p>“Haechan?”</p><p>It’s Jisung.</p><p>He hears Jisung get up and leave, walking somewhere and saying something. Two more sets of footsteps join Jisung’s strides heading towards Haechan.</p><p>“Haechan? Captain Haechan? Can you hear me?” It’s a calming voice, unknown to him.</p><p>He sniffles in response.</p><p>“Good. Hearing is intact.” The voice is muttering to someone on the side. Then, “Can you say something?”</p><p>He opens his mouth, then swallows thickly. It hurts to swallow. He moans loudly.</p><p>“Language comprehension is good, but…” The voice trails. “Can you try to speak for me, Captain?”</p><p>He’s scared. He opens his mouth again and—“I…hurt.”</p><p>“Very good, Captain. Speech is fine. Vocalization is clear.” The voice sounds satisfied. “I’m going to check your eyes now, alright? You’re gonna feel my finger on your eyelids.”</p><p>There’s a warm finger and then a gentle upward pull on Haechan’s eyelids.</p><p>Haechan is recoiling harshly, blinding white light flooding his vision. He cries out in shock and tries to squeeze his eyes closed again. His eyes are frantically darting around, trying to make sense of the sudden invasion.</p><p>His vision clears, and he starts to see his surroundings. The voice is a doctor, an older gentleman cloaked in a white isolation suit with a soft expression on his face. There’s a flashing, flickering light going back and forth over Haechan’s right eye, then his left. He can see the ceiling of the medical wing, an ugly speckled grey on white. He smells something, smells masks and hand sanitizer. It’s strong and potent and he hates it.</p><p>“Good. His vision is working well. This is great news.” The doctor smiles down at Haechan, who stares with half-lidded eyes.</p><p>There’s a nurse, dressed in the same protective garb as the doctor, who is jotting down notes next to the physician. On the left side of the bed is Jisung, who has large gloved hands curled into Haechan’s arm, a comforting warmth that seeps through the thin sheets of the hospital bed. His usual lanky figure is encased in a similar isolation suit, but this one is orange and thicker.</p><p>“Where…am I?” Haechan croaks, voice strained.</p><p>“You’re home, Captain. This is the Fort Libra medical wing.” The doctor’s smile is the most welcoming sight Haechan has ever seen in his life. “We’re glad to have you back.”</p><p>“How…long…”</p><p>The doctor looks up in thought. “It’s been three days since your unit’s return.”</p><p>Haechan blinks slowly, eyelids threatening to fall close for longer. He forces them open and turns his head to look at Jisung, who is staring wondrously with a mix of worry and joy in his eyes.</p><p>“Why…where is…everyone else?”</p><p>“Ah! I should—I’m gonna go let them know.” Jisung stutters, eyes darting around before he thanks the doctor and nurse and runs out. The pressure from his hands linger.</p><p>The doctor is chuckling. “You have quite the friend, Captain. He came and sat by your side every day. Really made trouble for the nurses taking care of him, since he had to get into that suit every single day.”</p><p>Haechan stares, brain processing this information. <em>Now I really have to be nice to him. </em>“Not…my friend. Just a brat.”</p><p>The doctor laughs at the statement, bellowing. The sound is harsh and loud in Haechan’s ears, but he endures it. The doctor is shaking his head, amused. “We’re going to run some more tests on you just to make sure you’re okay, but I think you will make a full recovery.”</p><p>“Did I…” The bronzed boy trails, gulping thickly.</p><p>“No. At least, we don’t believe so.” The doctor wears a tight smile. “Not Cele-00 nor the unknown pathogen. You passed out in shock on the field, your right arm was nearly dislocated, and your left leg was scratched up pretty badly.”</p><p>He winces at the mention of his injuries. His shoulder is achingly sore when he moves.</p><p>The doctor pats the side of the bed. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. The usual protocol will need to be followed, which means you and your unit are under quarantine for approximately a week, based on what we know so far about this new disease.”</p><p>Haechan nods, expecting this. He pictures the others bored in their individual cells, likely in a specific sector of the medical wing.</p><p>“But even after your quarantine period, no intense activity for about a week. Your instructor, Eunhyuk I believe, has details for your recovery and therapy training.”</p><p>The information barely registers as Haechan nods, feeling himself drifting back to sleep.</p><p>When he’s woken up again, it’s because of several familiar, piercing voices. He feels the irritation rising to his head, the growing headache on its way.</p><p>“All of you…are way too loud.” His voice comes out clearly this time.</p><p>He opens his eyes to see their stunned and relieved faces. The Libra Y unit surrounds him, some of them sitting and some of them standing. Right in front of him is Shownu, who smiles softly. Next to the General is Johnny, who stands with arms crossed and joy in his eyes. Yeonjun, Beomgyu, and Soobin are leaned in close, grinning widely at Haechan’s face. Jisung and Taeyong are there, sitting on either side of the bed. They’re all dressed in large isolation suits, the fabrics rubbing together and creating noise.</p><p>“You’re awake! Oh my god.” Beomgyu cries out, voice muffled in his helmet.</p><p>“Obviously. I’m looking right at you.” Haechan grunts as he sits up. Taeyong and Jisung help him.</p><p>Johnny laughs. “His brain clearly still works. Welcome back, Captain.”</p><p>Taeyong’s eyes are glinting behind the glass of his suit. “You were out for three days, Hyuckie.”</p><p>“I know. The doctor told me.” Haechan sighs, coughing dryly. “Is there any water around here?”</p><p>Jisung reaches for something on the side table. It’s a sippy cup with a straw. Haechan gratefully takes it with one hand, drinking hungrily. Sighing in relief, he closes his eyes briefly before looking at Shownu.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>The happy expressions fade slightly. Shownu takes a breath and releases it. “You were…caught by the infected back at Fort Leo. Captain Mark went back out and saved you.”</p><p>Haechan feels something deep in his chest, a little warm like a flicker. His wrist stings where Mark had roughly grabbed him, the friction of their skin rubbing against each other. He gets a sudden flash of a memory: Mark’s running form and the vice on his wrist as he was half dragged to the helicopter.</p><p>“Right. What about after?”</p><p>Shownu continues. “You passed out. The chopper flew to Fort Libra and we immediately took you to the medical wing for examination.”</p><p>Haechan closes his eyes, relieved. “Where’s Jooheon and Changkyun?”</p><p>Shownu and Taeyong exchange a look before Shownu clears his throat. “They’re…on a rescue mission.”</p><p>“<em>Rescue</em> mission? For who?” Haechan moves to sit up, leading to Taeyong and Jisung moving to help him.</p><p>“Half of Leo Y was left behind at Fort Leo.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>? We left people behind?” Haechan fists his sheets.</p><p>“It was an unfortunate incident that we couldn’t have avoided.” Shownu calmly reasons, eyes trying to pin down Haechan. “The last chopper was waiting for two parties: your group and that Leo Y group.”</p><p>“And we couldn’t just drop people off and head back to Fort Leo?”</p><p>“It was…not advised. Neither Chancellor Lee nor the Leo Chancellor authorized it.” Shownu’s eyebrow are furrowed. “They thought it would be too risky, considering the infected had escaped to the surface. Several of us were not in good condition for a rescue.”</p><p>Haechan nearly shudders at the thought, his mind flashing wildly to those grey arms and marble eyes hungrily coming for him.  </p><p>“It was unfortunate timing that the infected had chased you all up to the surface. It forced us to leave immediately.” Shownu is searching the bronzed boy’s face, checking his emotions.</p><p>“That’s <em>bullshit</em>. We have guns on the planes. We could’ve waited for a little longer.” Haechan glares.</p><p>Shownu narrows his eyes. “We had a civilian that was in critical condition, two XY members hurt, and <em>you</em> were passed out.”</p><p>“The last Leo Y members couldn’t even make it to the helipad from where they were.” Taeyong further clarifies.</p><p>“So we left them to die?”</p><p>“We didn’t <em>leave</em> them. We kept in constant contact with the group. They were given assignments to monitor and get information on the infected while they were…” Taeyong pauses. “Trapped.”</p><p>Haechan scoffs. “You know as well as I do that the Chancellors wanted to take this chance to sacrifice some bodies for the cause. It makes a better story when you have martyrs. Unity, my ass.”</p><p>“<em>Enough</em>, Captain.” Shownu orders. “The Chancellors had their reasons.”  </p><p>“You don’t have to defend them for every little thing, you know?” Haechan rolls his eyes. “They’re imperfect, just like the rest of us.”</p><p>The Libra Y general puts on an unreadable expression. “The important thing is, the Leomyn are being rescued right now, and they have good information.”</p><p>“So it’s more important that they have information and <em>not</em> that they’re safe?”</p><p>“Stop it, Haechan.” Taeyong asserts. “We’re not here to gossip or criticize the Chancellor. We just wanted to make sure you’re fine.”</p><p>“Clearly, I’m doing well.” Haechan feigns a radiant smile.</p><p>Shownu closes his eyes briefly. “One of the Leomyn left behind was Leo Y General Jonghyun. Three of his men are with him.”</p><p>Haechan sighs loudly. “And? What else happened while I was knocked out?”</p><p>Taeyong turns his head to Shownu, who nods. Haechan squints his eyes at the silvery-haired man to his right, who clears his throat in the suit. “Something else happened…before the outbreak. We didn’t know about this until we got back here, afterwards.”</p><p>“Well? What is it?”</p><p>“Something happened in Fort Pisces. There was an attack, an attempted breach of the fortress. There is still little information on it, but Libra X was sent to investigate.” Taeyong relays calmly, his usual clear eyes hiding a sadness. “We’ll hear more about it later.”</p><p>Haechan’s stomach lurches. <em>Mark was telling the truth</em>. Someone had attempted to infiltrate Fort Pisces, and Haechan knows who. The possibility of GAMMA, and Donghae, on the rise hits him like a train, but he keeps his mouth shut. He’ll wait for the confirmation from Libra X, if they find anything.</p><p>Shownu coughs. “That’s where we stand currently. The Fort Leo boys who made it out went back to rescue the rest of their team, along with Jooheon and I.M.”</p><p>“And why didn’t the rest of you go help rescue the others?” Haechan looks around his bed at uneasy eyes. “I know none of you love me enough to want to stay for <em>me</em>.”</p><p>No one says anything. Shownu twitches, something stormy brewing behind the masked expression. “The Chancellor wanted us to stay behind, to protect Fort Libra. He only allowed two Libramyn to go.”</p><p>“And I’m guessing you didn’t bother arguing with him?” Haechan crosses his arms, a sly smirk forming. “Some great leadership we have.”</p><p>Shownu’s gaze latches onto the captain’s taunting eyes. “I don’t need to explain myself to you.”</p><p>“I doubt you’d be able to tell me anything new, General.”</p><p>The rest of the boys are dead silent, looking everywhere but the two in conversation.</p><p>“There is a lot more to this than just saving people and killing enemies, Haechan.” Shownu’s voice is calm, but chilling. “If you don’t learn that soon, you’ll tear this unit apart one day.”</p><p>The boys noticeably freeze, surprised at Shownu’s blunt words. Even Taeyong looks stunned, looking at Haechan before turning to look at Shownu. The Libra Y general merely holds Haechan’s gaze, serious and indifferent. They glare at each other like this for a while before Haechan closes his eyes.</p><p>“I’m tired. Everyone leave.”</p><p>Gradually, the boys turn to walk out. Haechan keeps his eyes closed until he hears the automated doors hissing shut. When he opens them, Jisung is still sitting next to him, staring intently at Haechan’s forearm. The second lieutenant has that same odd stillness from before, like when they were heading to the Leo Social.</p><p>“What’s wrong now?” Haechan sighs, exhausted.</p><p>“I…” Jisung gulps. “I wanted to say thank you.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>Jisung’s eyes hold so much in them, Haechan wants to look away. “You saved my life.”</p><p>The bruise on the younger’s face is a deep purple. Jisung instinctively has a hand over the cut wound on his side.</p><p>Haechan sighs. “Don’t get sappy with me, please. I still have to actually mentor you for another few months.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“You don’t need to thank me. It’s part of the job.” Haechan shakes his head. “We’re supposed to watch out for each other.”</p><p>“Yeah, but no one expects it from you, you know?” Jisung blurts before his eyes widen. “Oh my god, that’s not—that was rude, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Haechan smiles with mirth. “No, you’re right. What am I even doing here?”</p><p>“No, we need you! It’s—I didn’t mean you don’t <em>fit</em> <em>in</em> or anything—”</p><p>“I’m <em>kidding</em>, Jisung.” The bronzed boy rolls his eyes. “Get out of here. And don’t come back. You’ve spent enough time sitting around with me.”</p><p>“…Are you really prohibiting me from coming back to visit you?”</p><p>Haechan hits his junior on the arm. “Don’t talk back.”</p><p> </p><p>〇</p><p> </p><p>The week of isolation is boring enough.</p><p>For extra precaution, someone authorized that Haechan should stay a few more days, just to be certain before releasing him back to the public, for safety purposes. It killed Haechan a little on the inside, to be trapped for a little longer, but he accepted it.</p><p>On the day he finally leaves, Jooheon and Changkyun are there to pick him up. He tackles both of them just to piss them off. Despite being the one who usually reprimands Haechan, Jooheon only lightly shoves off the captain and pats him hard on the back. Changkyun is relatively the same, still slightly grumpy, but he allows his junior to bother him.</p><p>“You know, if you weren’t nearly caught by the infected back then, I wouldn’t have needed to save you.” Haechan sighs dramatically, shaking his head. “I could’ve been out of the med wing when the rest of you were let go.”</p><p>“You think I don’t know that?” Changkyun’s words have a bite to them, but there’s some guilt there.</p><p>Haechan closes his mouth, staring at the Libra Y major’s hurt face. It didn’t occur to him that Changkyun, who usually whines and complains about his junior’s antics to anyone and everyone, actually felt responsible about him getting hurt.</p><p>Wordlessly, the bronzed boy throws an arm around the other and drags them further down the hall.</p><p>Jooheon gives Haechan a brief rundown of the current situation. The rescue party had returned with the rest of the Leo Y boys, all safe and sound. They finished their isolation period today and were being released later in the day, except for the injured. “One of the Leo Y boys is hurt and the rest are fatigued, but they’re expected to recover.” Jooheon had assured. A meeting with CURE Libra is expected once they finish examining samples and researching. Haechan isn’t allowed to do any of the usual fight and obstacle training on training days.</p><p>As it happens, today is a training day. When the Libra Y boys had entered their training room, the training instructor Eunhyuk was already in the room with most of the members of Leo Y, all of whom were just released from the medical wing. “I thought it would be nice to get the Leo boys involved with your training sessions, since they’ll be here for a while.” Eunhyuk explains to everyone with a cheerful grin. “Plus, you’ll get an idea of how everyone fights, which will help for your future missions together.”</p><p>The new faces feel misplaced in this space, a space that Haechan has had carefully molded in his mind over years of memories. He skims over their expressions, barely remembering some names and having flickers of memories with the ones he was with during the outbreak. Leedo in particular makes eye contact with him and nods, wearing an expression of neutrality despite their spat in Fort Leo.</p><p>When Haechan looks at Mark, there’s an understanding between them, something unspoken but acknowledged by recognition of each other.</p><p>While the others are working through warm up and basic conditioning, Haechan sits on the side of the arena. Jisung is with him, as his stab wound has granted him pardon from any and all training for a few more days. They’re bored, staring enviously at the others as they sweat and struggle to breathe. Eunhyuk set Haechan on a daily recovery training regimen starting tomorrow, but for today, he was told to sit and watch.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do now?” Jisung groans.</p><p>“You could help the CURE scientists do grunt work.” Haechan’s lips quirk upwards.</p><p>The younger boy groans. “Ha ha, you’re so funny.”  </p><p>Mark is unsurprisingly serious during training, but quite loose and free during the sparring matchups. Based on initial observation, Eunhyuk placed him against Changkyun, but within minutes, the Libra Y Major is hurled onto the ground, Mark’s grip tight on the front of his shirt. Haechan is mildly impressed, but figures Mark would beat Changkyun considering the rumors of his gifted abilities. <em>Changkyun has never been known for his combat skills anyway. </em></p><p>Then Mark is paired with Yeonjun. Notorious for being someone who worked his way up from the bottom of his training class, Haechan knows Yeonjun is scrappy. He’s not someone who gives up easily, and he’s good at maintaining his energy as a fight carries on. Mark holds his own against Yeonjun though, matching him in power and speed. He’s impressively relentless and in the end, he lasts longer than the Libra Y lieutenant colonel. Yeonjun ends up stopping himself, claiming overexertion. Mark wins that match as well.</p><p>Midway through the fighting, Renjun had walked in looking much happier and more well rested. The flush on his skin is evidence of his improved health. He had waved to Jisung, who waves back, but he doesn’t say anything to Haechan, only quietly sitting down beside him. The bronzed boy doesn’t bother to say anything either, having nothing to discuss anyway.</p><p>After a while, Eunhyuk blows his whistle, signaling a break.</p><p>“He’s so good.” Beomgyu say breathlessly, pushing his sweaty bangs out of his flushed face.</p><p>Haechan asks, but he already knows. “Who?”</p><p>“Mark. I mean, did you see him with Yeonjun?”</p><p>Jisung nods eagerly. “He actually took <em>Yeonjun</em> down.”  </p><p>“That’s our Crown Prince.” Renjun quietly states, a small bit of pride in his voice. “He’s always in perfect condition, physically and mentally.”</p><p>Haechan’s mind wanders to a pacing Mark on the watchtower, thinking too much about everything and nothing at the same time.</p><p>“I wonder how he does it.” Beomgyu wipes his sweat with his t-shirt, exhaling loudly.</p><p>“We wonder that too.” Renjun confesses, face scrunching. “Mark doesn’t really say much when we ask. He’s a pretty private person.”</p><p>Beomgyu looks on in wonder. “He’s definitely talented.”  </p><p>“I can see why he’s so admired in Fort Leo.” Jisung agrees, fiddling with his shirt.</p><p>Haechan doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know why he doesn’t want to bring up the details of his singular conversation with Mark. Haechan loves being the one to know something the others don’t, but something is stopping him from flaunting it. A huge part of Haechan’s inner psyche is whispering that Mark would feel betrayed, and for some reason, Haechan now has a problem with betraying Mark. Maybe their little tag team duo action during the outbreak has something to do with it, like some strange sense of obligation or loyalty. Haechan shakes his head in disbelief at himself.</p><p>Beomgyu caps his water bottle after a long swig. “Did you get a chance to get to know him, Haechan?”</p><p>“Why do you ask?” Haechan casually swipes Beomgyu’s water bottle and drinks.</p><p>Beomgyu frowns at this. “Well, I mean, you guys went off together during the Social. You must’ve learned <em>something</em>.”</p><p>Haechan doesn’t know how to answer, but when he says, “I don’t know much about him,” it sounds like a lie to his ears.</p><p>The door to the locker room opens and Mark strides out, wiping at his mouth. His black bangs are pushed out of his face, wet and slick from sweat. He’s wearing a borrowed black muscle tank and training shorts, both sporting the Fort Libra logo. When he uses the towel around his neck to dab at his forehead, Haechan reflexively looks at his arms, following the toned lines up to his square shoulders and then landing on Mark’s face, which is turned to look right at him. The Leomyn looks owlishly back, toweling at his hair. Haechan maintains indifference on his features and turns away, refusing to look at the boy again.</p><p>Training resumes, leaving Renjun, Jisung, and Haechan on the side to watch longingly.</p><p>The other boys are climbing through an obstacle course when Renjun speaks up.</p><p>“I heard you got attacked by the infected.” His voice is barely audible.</p><p>Haechan doesn’t look at him. “Yeah? What about it?”</p><p>There’s a pause. “…Where did they hurt you?”</p><p>“Just my leg and shoulder. Leg’s a little scratched up, but it’s not broken. You?”</p><p>Renjun’s hand delicately touches his head. “Mild concussion. It’s not too bad.”</p><p>In front of them, Johnny is yelling loudly at Jaehyun, who laughs as he charges ahead. Jonghyun and Mark are moving fast, leaping and crawling with ease. Shownu is powering through the rock wall, long limbs masterfully synchronized.</p><p>“I’m sorry for fighting you back at Leo.” Renjun is surrendering.</p><p>“Are you now?” Haechan drawls. “I’m surprised, First Lieutenant. An apology from you?”</p><p>Red flushes slender cheeks. “Shut the hell up.”</p><p>“That sounds more like you.”</p><p>“You’re insufferable.” Renjun groans, frustrated. “But you were right. I wasn’t okay and I was being overly stubborn.”</p><p>Haechan grins. “I’m always right, Renjun. Don’t forget that next time.”</p><p>“You’re such an ass. Why am I even apologizing?”</p><p>The bronzed boy turns to look at Renjun, eyes glinting. “I have that effect on people.”</p><p>He gets hit on the arm for that comment. They settle back into silence, but it’s comfortable. The rest of the time is spent watching the two Y units breathlessly finish training, their grunts and pants filling the space of the training arena, another day of work.</p><p> </p><p>〇</p><p> </p><p>The next time Haechan speaks to Mark is during lunch.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>The Leo Y captain is standing next to a seated Haechan, who is mid chew, fingers wrapped around his sandwich. Neither of them move for a good three seconds, Mark patiently waiting for a confirmation to sit down.</p><p>“Hi…” Haechan trails, eyes darting around Mark’s face.</p><p>“Can I sit with you?”</p><p>Blinking, Haechan decides there really isn’t a reason to deny the boy a seat, even if he just wants to eat in peace.</p><p>“The seat’s empty, so I guess.” Haechan breathes out, resuming eating.</p><p>The Leo and Libra Y units are sharing two tables rather than staying separate. Despite the recent tragic events, everyone seems to be in good spirit. Chenle is animatedly sharing a story with Jisung, fingers pointing and making shapes as his mouth moves excitedly. Someone Haechan didn’t get the chance to talk to, Leo Y Major General Baekho, is immersed in a chat with Jooheon and Yeonjun, food long forgotten. The familiarity of casual conversation at the lunch table brings some comfort to everyone, even though not everyone is here due to injury.  </p><p>Haechan is chewing when Mark speaks. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>The bronzed boy turns his gaze to look at Mark. The tone of his words is polite, empty, unlike the emotional Mark from the watchtower.  </p><p>Haechan plays along with the distance of their conversation, riding the same indifferent tone of voice. “I’m fine. I have some injuries, so I’m just working on cardio for now.” He remembers Mark got hurt. “How’s your arm?”</p><p>“It’s just bruised. It’s nothing compared to what the others went through.” Mark sighs a little. “I heard you were in the medical wing for a while.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, they wanted to make sure I wasn’t gonna turn into a zombie or something.”</p><p>Mark smiles a little. “I mean, I’m glad you didn’t.”</p><p>“You’re the one who pulled me out of that pile of infected so. Yeah.”</p><p>“Is that a thank you?”</p><p>Haechan hums innocently. “Is it?”</p><p>Mark is smiling a little, just at the corners of his mouth. He looks good today, in peak condition, looking well-rested and fresh.</p><p>Haechan breathes out a sigh. “I guess it is a thank you. <em>Maybe</em>.”</p><p>The smile grows. “You’re welcome then, Captain.”</p><p>A few people walk past their lunch table, whispering and staring. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that they’re looking at Mark, but instead of admiration, there’s a different undercurrent in their hushed words and darting eyes. Haechan hadn’t thought about it, but the sudden influx of people, namely Leo refugees, couldn’t have garnered a good reaction from the public. There are families, elderly, the chronically ill, that live amongst the people in Fort Libra; any unexpected, sudden change is a threat.</p><p>Haechan stares at them until they notice and scatter. “Is this what it’s like to be you? Because I wouldn’t wanna be.”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah, well.” Mark shakes his head, giving Haechan a weak smile. “I don’t have control over their reactions.” His smile is lips pulled tight. “I mean, I doubt Fort Leo would react any differently if it was the opposite situation.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’d prefer being admired over this.” Haechan states, eyes boring into another onlooker.</p><p>“I actually don’t.” Mark admits, looking at his lunch tray. “I’d rather not be looked at, at all.”</p><p>Haechan hums. “So you put up with being stared at and talked about all day?”</p><p>“It’s what I’m meant to do, right? Be a show pony.” Mark says the name while looking at Haechan, eyes glinting playfully again.</p><p>“I used that name <em>once</em>.”</p><p>“Twice. It was twice.”</p><p>Just then, Renjun, Jaehyun and Changkyun saunter towards them with their food trays in hand. They greet the two of them before sliding into the benches to sit for lunch, the previous conversation shelved.</p><p>Jaehyun sits across from Haechan, pleasant smile on his lips. “Long time no see. How are you?”</p><p>“I’m alright. A little bored since I can’t do anything.” Haechan takes another carrot into his mouth. “I saw the way you sparred against Soobin. You’re good.”</p><p>“Ah, thanks.” Jaehyun’s smile widens. “Soobin nearly had me though. He’s ridiculously strong.”</p><p>“He nearly sent me to the medical wing one time.” Changkyun starts up, going off into a tangent.</p><p>The conversation flows from there, jumping from one topic to the next. Stories are traded, from Jaehyun’s first humiliating mission to Renjun’s mishap with the Gemini Y first lieutenant. Changkyun contributed a lot, but only because Haechan had so many memories to expose, probing the mentor to speak up to try to defend himself. Laughter fills their section of the table, the food slowly being eaten.</p><p>At one point, Jaehyun smiles fondly at Mark. “I remember when you won the XY selection tournament.”</p><p>Renjun slyly grins. “’The birth of the lion’. That’s what the legend is called.”</p><p>“Let’s not go into that, maybe? Please?” Mark groans, but it’s weak.</p><p>Haechan is intrigued. “What’s the story?”</p><p>“Okay, so during the finals,” Jaehyun pauses to smile warmly at Mark’s betrayed expression. “Mark was up against one of the older guys.”</p><p>Renjun nods. “It was Chan. He was the one who transferred after, to Fort Aries.”</p><p>“Right, right, Chan.” Jaehyun responds. He turns back to Haechan and Changkyun, ignoring Mark who is preoccupied with his food. “Partway into the match, it looks like it’s going to Chan. Like, for sure.”</p><p>“Mark was slowing down and everyone thought he was gonna pass out.” Renjun throws in, eyes glimmering.</p><p>Jaehyun nods, continuing. “Eventually, Mark is straight up lying on the ground. Chan had punched him hard in the gut and he was pretty much out. But then—"</p><p>“Mark fucking <em>rises</em> from the ground, like a phoenix or something.” Renjun pauses, eyes closed.</p><p>“I’ve never seen someone get beat so badly, and then get up like that.” Jaehyun looks at Mark now, talking directly to the boy. “The look in your eyes was epic. It was like a switch was flipped.”</p><p>Mark smiles tightly. “It was just good training.”</p><p>“No, Mark. That takes willpower.” Renjun gives the captain a look.</p><p>“And then, Mark <em>beats</em> Chan.” Jaehyun says, voice awed. “He doesn’t just get up and keep going after all of that. He <em>defeats</em> Chan and takes the spot on Leo Y.”</p><p>Changkyun’s eyes are wide. “Wow, Mark. I didn’t know you had that in you.”</p><p>There’s no response from Mark besides the same close-lipped smile.</p><p>“That’s pretty impressive, Captain.” Haechan drawls, eyeing Mark’s carefully constructed expression.</p><p>“They call it the birth of the lion because the instructors always called Mark a little lion cub.” Jaehyun laughs a little. “That match is when he really became someone.”</p><p>Mark releases a sigh. “Are you done now?”</p><p>“It’s way too easy to mess with you.” Renjun smiles amusedly. “You should be proud. You’re a legend at the academy because of that match.”</p><p>Mark seems to falter a little, his princely affectation giving way to something else.</p><p>Jaehyun laughs. “Are you a fan or something?”</p><p>“I’m just stating the facts.” Renjun picks up his fork and shovels some food into his mouth.</p><p>Haechan doesn’t miss how Mark quickly looks down to eat, picking at his food. Discomfort bleeds through his skin, but Jaehyun and Renjun don’t seem to notice, laughing about something else.</p><p>They meet eyes, a still frame where Haechan can only see a dark, glimmering gaze. For a second, Mark’s eyes give away guilt, shame. The moment doesn’t last long though before he’s swept back into the conversation, as if nothing’s wrong. It is then that Haechan wonders if there is something else about Mark, something a lot darker than a starlet tired of the fame and fortune.</p><p>It’s not his place to pry, Haechan reminds himself. He has no business with Mark outside of work, and that’s that.</p><p> </p><p>〇</p><p> </p><p>Eunhyuk is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>So much for recovery training. The XY training instructor had let Haechan know, via paging device, that they were going to meet at six in the morning outside in the general military’s open-air zone, the only surface level division in all of the fortresses besides the airstrip for flight crafts. It provided open space for various operations and communications, but today, they were using it for training.</p><p>A heady, thick fog settles into the large open space within the Fort Libra walls. It’s a typical spring morning on the Outside, humid and saturated with water. The clouds above threaten to unleash rain; Haechan can smell it, almost drink it. From where he’s standing, near the hatch leading underground, he can see the concrete-metal circular wall curving and snaking into white mist, disappearing into nothing. The walls are impossibly high, almost as if the builders wanted them to graze the underside of heaven. Tendrils of fog curl around the towers, concealing whoever is up there. The Fort Libra crest in the distance can barely be seen from here, shrouded in a milky veil. A thick blanket of clouds faithfully guard the sun. Without the light, the world is rendered in muted washed-out hues, dull and grey.</p><p>Haechan heaves a sigh. Jumps around to loosen up and wake up his muscles. Runs hands through his brown overgrown locks. And takes off.</p><p>He keeps close to the wall, following the monumental structure like a lost lamb sticking to the legs of its mother. His pace picks up, steady and brisk, but it causes a sting in his left leg, shooting up his calf. His breaths are harsh in his airway, where every breath aches and he gets that metallic taste in his mouth. The air feels cold going into his nose. And he lets his mind loose to think, lets go of the reins to see what will come forward in his consciousness.</p><p>The circumference of the fortress walls is substantial, providing a good warm-up. He passes several of the smaller communication towers, the helipads, and makes his way back to the hatch. He’s nearly there when it opens and Eunhyuk pops up.</p><p>“You’re late.” Haechan shouts from afar.</p><p>Eunhyuk is squinting at him. “You’re just early.”</p><p>They work through some stretches, since he had injured his leg and arms. While they work on some agility training on the ladders, Haechan can’t ignore the sharp pain that shoots up his leg every time he puts a little too much pressure on it. “I’ll see if the medical wing has something they can give you for it.” Eunhyuk brought up, patting Haechan on the shoulder.</p><p>They’re in the middle of some mild strength training to slowly work in Haechan’s injured arm and shoulder when the telltale creak of the hatch sounds off in the distance. Emerging from the hole, a familiar mop of raven locks appear, followed by fair skin and luminous eyes.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?” Mark smiles sheepishly.</p><p>“No, no! You’re fine. Are you here to run?” Eunhyuk asks politely, smiling like a father.</p><p>“Yeah, I usually run around this time.” Mark laughs a little, rubbing the back of his neck. “Don’t let me stop you. I’ll just be…around.”</p><p>It doesn’t stop Haechan, but the notion sticks to him like the fog. He goes through the rest of the exercises with most of his focus on the moves, but occasionally, like a flash on the edge of his peripheral, he can see Mark running at a consistent pace, hear the faint sounds of labored breathing. It occurs to him that this will be a regular thing, at least until he’s finished with recovery training.</p><p>“Maintain form, Hyuckie.” Eunhyuk chides.</p><p>Haechan grumbles at the childhood nickname, grunting. Eunhyuk had given him that nickname when he was living at the academy under the head instructor’s care, and it stuck. His shoulder really hurts despite using lightweight dumbbells. As he shakily lowers his arms back into their original position, bent at ninety degrees, he feels a twinge of pain. He drops, sighing. “Can we take a break?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Eunhyuk responds lightly. “It seems like it’s worse than I thought.”</p><p>Something akin to horror washes over Haechan. “Please tell me I won’t be out of commission for longer than a week.”</p><p>“Well, the hope is that you guys won’t have to do much in a week or two. Everyone is in various states of injury anyway, so…” Eunhyuk shrugs. “Why not take it slow to ensure you don’t get hurt?”</p><p>Haechan groans, the dumbbells suddenly feeling heavier in his hands.</p><p>Eunhyuk folds his arms across his chest. “I heard Mark saved you.” His eyes dart to somewhere behind Haechan, likely where Mark is running along the wall. “I’m glad. I was worried.”</p><p>“Thanks, <em>dad</em>.” Haechan says sarcastically.</p><p>“No, I mean--<em>Yes</em>, I was worried about you, all of you, but I thought you specifically would have problems working with…others.” Eunhyuk elaborates, hand twirling in the air.</p><p>Haechan smirks. “What do you mean? The Libra X captain has worked with me several times, and she loves it.”</p><p>“Eunha still complains about the one time you ran off and left her in the mountains.”</p><p>“I only did it so I could detonate the bomb further up the path before she got there.” Haechan shakes his head, swinging the dumbbells in his hands. “It was the best plan of action to minimize casualties. Not my fault she can’t be alone for a few minutes.”</p><p>Eunhyuk has his mouth closed, lips spread in a face. “You’ve always had communication problems. People have to guess what you’re thinking because you don’t <em>tell</em> them anything.”</p><p>“I think,” Haechan starts slowly, dropping the dumbbells. He takes Eunhyuk’s water from his hands. “if they pay closer attention to me, they wouldn’t have this issue.”</p><p>“Oh my god, I’ve raised a child.” Eunhyuk looks skyward exasperatedly, the white of the clouds reflecting in his eyes. “Forgive me, universe.”</p><p>“So you’re saying it’s your fault, then?” Haechan smiles, a glint in his eyes.</p><p>Eunhyuk glares, which would be more frightening if Haechan saw him as anything more than just a glorified babysitter. “The point is, I wanted to believe that since Mark saved you, you probably didn’t completely piss him off. Or you were a decent partner for once.” </p><p>“You can ask him that.” Haechan puts down the water bottle, grabbing his dumbbells again with effort. He grunts as he bends down. “But I didn’t do anything different from the usual.”</p><p>Eunhyuk frowns at this. The hatch opens again and another instructor at the academy pops up, yelling for assistance. Eunhyuk’s eyebrows pull inwards as he sighs. “Can’t those idiots do anything on their own?” He turns to Haechan, who stares at him with a bored expression, arms and dumbbells in position. Then his gaze slowly turns to hook onto something in the distance. Haechan can almost feel the idea blossoming in his instructor’s mind.</p><p>“Hey, Mark! Can you come here for a second?” His cry rings throughout the open space.</p><p>“I swear to god, Eunhyuk.” Haechan hisses, arm twitching in pain. “I don’t need you to parent me.”</p><p>“And I don’t need a child on my hands, but here you are.” Eunhyuk hastily points a finger, hissing back. “Communication. Bonding. Trust. Get some of that.”</p><p>If Haechan was a little less tamed, a little less caring because <em>goddammit</em>, he’s caring <em>enough</em>, he would’ve smacked Eunhyuk. But he doesn’t, instead settling for a glare as he drops his lead arms and lets the dumbbells hang again, watching his instructor happily smile at Mark.</p><p>Mark is wearing another borrowed training set, heather grey shirt and black shorts, a damp collar of sweat already laced around his neck. His black bangs have been pushed back by a hasty hand, dark strands precariously up in all directions. Some strands fall as he approaches. “What’s up?”</p><p>“If it’s not too much trouble, could you spot Haechan while I go do something at the academy? He knows what to do.” Eunhyuk asks politely.</p><p>Mark blinks a few times. He looks at Haechan, who has no idea what kind of expression he’s making, before agreeing. “Yeah, sure.”</p><p>“Great, thank you.” Eunhyuk’s grin spreads wide. “Okay, I’m going now. Be good, Hyuckie.”</p><p>Haechan has a particularly tight smile on his lips. “<em>Bye</em>, Eunhyuk.”</p><p>With a final look, the head instructor takes off towards the hatch. Once the door closes with a hiss and a solid click, the quiet drone of the morning resumes. Awkwardly, Mark coughs as Haechan sighs under his breath, turning to face the inevitable. “Don’t let me drop these on myself. Or on you.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t wish that on you. Or me.” Mark responds easily, a hint of a smile pulling on his lips.</p><p>“Great. That’s great.”</p><p>Initially, Haechan tries to ignore the awkward atmosphere that squirms between them. He looks just to the right of Mark’s head, staring at the smoothed over junction between two pieces of the constructed wall surrounding them. Once, he darts his eyes to look at Mark, who is watching the dumbbells and then trailing his gaze to Haechan’s arms, then his chest, and back to the arms. It makes him uncomfortable so he tries to focus on his breathing and the artisanal construction of the fortress. The silence that settles is initially too prolonged and leaves too much space between them, but it leads to them retreating into their individual spaces, their own thoughts.</p><p>Mark breaks it. “So Hyuckie?”</p><p>Haechan stops his movements for a beat at the sudden question. “Don’t call me that.”</p><p>“Why not?” Mark asks, which of course is the reasonable thing to ask next. Not that Haechan wants to go into it.</p><p>“It’s not what I go by anymore.”</p><p>Mark hums. “Okay. Fair enough.” He suddenly sticks a hand out and Haechan’s elbow touches his hand. Haechan stops and looks at him.</p><p>“You were starting to drop.” Mark explains calmly.</p><p>“Right. Thanks.”</p><p>Haechan continues, keeping a steady pace. Every once in a while, Mark raises a hand to give him an estimate of where he should be stopping his pull. And Haechan keeps his eyes on the wall, on the one spot between two pieces, concrete and metal. He looks at Mark occasionally because the boy is a fixture at the edge of his vision and his mind can’t help but wander. Mark’s eyes are still watching intently, keeping to his task diligently, but his shoulders are loosened, not stiff, and his features are softer, rounded.</p><p>“So you really run every morning?” Haechan ventures a conversation.</p><p>Mark takes his eyes off Haechan’s movements. “Yeah. At least, I try to when we have down time.”</p><p>“Wow. Dedicated.”</p><p>“No, not at all.” Mark laughs a little. “It helps me clear my head for the day.”</p><p>“You have a lot on your mind?”</p><p>It’s not an invasive question, but Mark’s gaze wavers a little. “I think I have concerns like everyone else.”</p><p>Haechan doesn’t press. He doesn’t really care all that much, but the discomfort Mark wore like a second skin at the gathering hall the previous day was something. Still, Haechan doesn’t press because he’s not the type. He doesn’t take concern with others’ problems, especially those who don’t matter in the long run.</p><p>But he tries to get a reaction out of Mark anyway, just as a curiosity. “Like being a big celebrity? Or being a pawn?”</p><p>Mark’s gaze hardens, a little apprehensive and guarded. Haechan knows he’s thinking back to the first conversation they had, where he had drunk a little too much and blabbered. Haechan doesn’t take back what he’s said, shrugging as he drops the dumbbells to the ground.</p><p>“I guess you were paying attention.” Mark laughs awkwardly, hand on his neck. “I thought you were just staying and listening to be nice.”</p><p>“I do pay attention when people speak, thank you very much.” Haechan replies, reaching for his water. “And I’m not the type to do something just to be nice.”</p><p>“Could you…maybe not mention what I said to other people? ” Mark asks, voice hesitant. “I drank and shared way too much.”</p><p>“Alcohol makes a man honest.” Haechan tips his bottle back and drinks.</p><p>“Well,” Mark laughs under his breath, but it’s bitter. “Honest or not, I don’t think it would look good if rumors about the Chancellor manipulating me start going around.”</p><p>“Even if it’s the truth?” Haechan raises both eyebrows.</p><p>Mark doesn’t respond, simply gesturing at the dumbbells forgotten on the ground. “You should do your reps. We’re not here to talk all day.”</p><p><em>Fine. Don’t answer.</em> Accepting that the topic is over, Haechan caps his water bottle. “You’re not <em>that</em> interesting. Nothing would ever come up.” It’s a small lie to tell.</p><p>“How kind of you to say.” Mark deadpans.</p><p>Haechan flashes a radiant smile. “I’m as nice as they come.”</p><p>Haechan finishes his reps. He lets the dumbbells fall from his hands with a deep sigh, stretching out his shoulder and leg. Mark stands by, gazing around at the open space. Eunhyuk never came back, but Haechan isn’t surprised; he probably decided to stay at the academy knowing Mark is there, not wanting to ruin a perfect “bonding” opportunity.</p><p>“Is it always foggy here?” Mark questions the open air, looking at the fog curling around the tops of the towers.</p><p>“Spring time on the east coast. It’s the norm.” Haechan responds distractedly, picking up his things to leave.</p><p>“It’s nice. Not too sunny, and it’s not dry.”</p><p>“You don’t like the sun?” Haechan raises an eyebrow, one hand gripping the dumbbells and one hand holding his water. “Do you know where Fort Leo is located?”</p><p>Mark stands tall, head facing the never-ending expanse of thick clouds and fog, before turning to Haechan with a closed-lipped smile. “No one likes it when it’s too bright.”</p><p>Haechan can’t help but agree.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Questionnnn: do you think you could be in an XY unit? I think I would be a CURE scientist LOL </p><p>Also my twt: @sunflowers4hyck :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>